


Be Your Everything

by Octavianus



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, With A Twist
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavianus/pseuds/Octavianus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“เอ็กซี่ แฮร์รี่ยังไม่ตายก็จริง แต่เขาไม่มีความทรงจำเหลืออยู่เลยสักอย่าง เขาไม่รู้จักคิงส์แมน ไม่รู้จักเธอ ไม่รู้จักฉัน ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองเป็นใคร”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“กาลาฮัด สถานะ”

เสียงเคร่งขรึมที่ทวนคำถามห้วนๆ ในหูทำให้เจ้าของชื่อรหัสกัดฟันกรอดระหว่างรอให้อาการรวดร้าวในข้อมือบรรเทาลง ชายหนุ่มรู้ดีว่าหากตอบอะไรออกไปทันที เขาคงไม่สามารถปิดบังความผิดปกติใดๆ ไม่ให้ปรากฏฟ้องในน้ำเสียงได้ พักหนึ่งทีเดียวกว่าจะพยายามควบคุมลมหายใจให้กลับมาสม่ำเสมอหลังจากความวุ่นวายก่อนหน้านี้สงบลงในที่สุด

“ทุกอย่างเรียบร้อยดี” เขากราดมองรอบตัว ให้ภาพสัญญาณจากแว่นตาที่ถ่ายทอดกลับไปยังหน้าจอในศูนย์บัญชาการใหญ่ช่วยยืนยัน โถงทางเดินยาวในขณะนี้มีเพียงคนในชุดสูทหนึ่งเดียวเท่านั้นที่ยังคงยืนหยัดอยู่ท่ามกลางบรรดาร่างไร้สติที่นอนกองเกลื่อนกลาด

“ฉันเห็นแล้ว ฉันหมายถึงสถานะของเธอ”

“ผมไม่เป็นไร เมอร์ลิน” เขาลองกำมือซ้ายแล้วคลายออก แล้วความปวดแปลบปลาบก็พุ่งวาบขึ้นมาตามท่อนแขนจนห้ามเสียงคำรามลอดไรฟันไว้ไม่อยู่ แปดต่อหนึ่งไม่ใช่จำนวนที่ง่ายดายในการต่อสู้ระยะประชิด แม้กระทั่งสำหรับเอ็กซี่ อันวิน ผู้ครอบครองตำแหน่งอัศวินกาลาฮัดคนปัจจุบันแห่งคิงส์แมน นอกจากอาการฟกช้ำ ปากแตก และรอยบาดข้างแก้มแล้ว ข้อมือข้างซ้ายดูเหมือนจะได้รับผลกระทบรุนแรงที่สุดจากตอนที่เขายกขึ้นกันกระบองเหล็กได้ทันก่อนที่มันจะฟาดลงบนศีรษะ

“ฉันอาจจะเชื่อถ้าเธอโกหกได้แนบเนียนกว่านี้ ไอ้หนู”

คนโดนดักคอฮึดฮัดอย่างอดไม่ได้พลางก้มลงตบค้นตัวยามรักษาการณ์ที่ล้มอยู่ใกล้ที่สุดแล้วหยิบปืนที่อีกฝ่ายไม่มีเวลาได้ใช้ขึ้นมาสำรวจกระสุน แน่นอนว่าเมอร์ลินสังเกตเห็นความเคลื่อนไหวที่ติดขัดไปเมื่อเขาพยายามขึ้นลำ

“กาลาฮัด”

“นิดหน่อยน่า เครียดมากระวังผมร่วงหมดหัวนะเมอร์ลิน รีบๆ ทำงานให้เสร็จดีกว่า” เขาได้ยินผู้สูงวัยกว่าพ่นลมพรืดผ่านเครื่องส่งสัญญาณ แทบจะเห็นภาพหัวหน้าหน่วยพลาธิการกลอกตาพลางพึมพำนอกระยะไมโครโฟนลอยมาให้ได้ยินว่า _เด็กเปรต_

“ประตูที่สองทางซ้าย”

เอ็กซี่ขยับเท้าตามคำบอกทางสั้นๆ ไปแง้มประตูเปิด ไม่ลืมตรวจสอบความปลอดภัยให้แน่ใจก่อนจะก้าวเข้าไปทั้งตัว มือขวากระชับปืนแน่นขณะที่อีกข้างกำนิ่งแนบอก... _อาจจะแค่ซ้น_ เขาปลอบตัวเองในใจ

โต๊ะตัวใหญ่ตั้งเด่นสะดุดตากลางห้องทำงานว่างเปล่า หน้าต่างสูงจากพื้นจรดเพดานด้านหลังมองออกไปเห็นทิวทัศน์กว้างไกลของแสงไฟระยิบระยับยามราตรีในตัวเมืองดับลิน เขาเดินอ้อมไปวางปืนลงแล้วเปิดแล็ปท็อปที่ตั้งอยู่บนโต๊ะนั้น ก่อนจะล้วงหยิบแฟลชไดรฟ์ออกจากกระเป๋าเพื่อใช้ถ่ายโอนข้อมูลที่ต้องการ เมอร์ลินอธิบายขั้นตอนอย่างละเอียดให้ชายหนุ่มไล่ทำลายไฟล์ในเครื่องหลังจากเก็บสำเนาหลักฐานเรียบร้อยแล้วเพื่อเป็นการโค่นล้มทายาทผู้สืบทอดแนวคิดของริชมอนด์ วาเลนไทน์ลงอีกหนึ่งราย ถึงคราวนี้จะยังควบคุมตัวมาร์คัส เบรดี้ ผู้บงการที่แท้จริงของกลุ่มก่อการร้ายนี้ไว้ไม่ได้ อย่างน้อยพวกเขาก็มั่นใจว่าศัตรูที่ยังลอยนวลอยู่จะไม่มีข้อมูล เทคโนโลยี หรือทรัพยากรให้สามารถดำเนินการใดๆ ต่อไปได้อีกพักใหญ่

ไฟล์สุดท้ายที่เอ็กซี่คลิกเปิดเรียกโปรแกรมใหม่ให้เริ่มทำงานอย่างไม่คาดคิด สัญญาณภาพจากกล้องวงจรปิดซึ่งดูเหมือนจะติดตั้งตามมุมต่างๆ ของถนนหลายสายในละแวกใกล้เคียงกันฉายขึ้นในกรอบจอที่เรียงรายอยู่ เอ็กซี่เลิกคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินเมอร์ลินส่งเสียงประหลาดใจในลำคอ ไม่ทันจะได้เอ่ยแสดงความสงสัย ใครบางคนก็เดินเข้ามาในระยะการจับภาพของกล้องตัวหนึ่งในนั้น

เอ็กซี่นิ่งงัน ดวงตาสีเขียวอ่อนเบิกกว้างระหว่างสมองประมวลผลตามสิ่งที่เห็น แม้จะเป็นภาพระยะไกลในจอขนาดเล็ก ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างก็ช่างชัดเจนให้ลมหายใจติดขัด ขายาวของร่างสูงย่างก้าวไปด้วยท่วงท่างามสง่าไม่ต่างจากตอนที่ได้พบกันหน้าสถานีตำรวจ เสื้อคาร์ดิแกนสีอ่อนแทบจะเป็นตัวเดิมกับเมื่อคราวที่ได้เจอครั้งสุดท้าย ปอยผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มปรกอยู่เหนือใบหน้าคมคายแสนคุ้นตา ใบหน้าที่จารึกอยู่ในความทรงจำอย่างไม่มีวันลบเลือน ใบหน้าของคนที่เปลี่ยนแปลงชีวิตเขา คนที่มอบโอกาสครั้งใหม่ให้เอ็กซี่ก้าวพ้นจากเส้นทางมืดมิด แล้วจากไปทั้งที่เขายังไม่มีโอกาสตอบแทน หรือแม้กระทั่งขอโทษที่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายผิดหวัง

เสียงปืนหนึ่งนัดหน้าโบสถ์เซาธ์เกลดมิชชันเมื่อเกือบครบปีที่ผ่านมายังคงสะท้อนก้องอยู่ในฝันร้ายของเขาทุกค่ำคืนตราบจนทุกวันนี้

เขาได้ยินเมอร์ลินเรียกชื่อรหัส แต่ตัวเลขมุมจอคือสิ่งที่ดึงสติของเอ็กซี่ให้หลุดออกจากภวังค์ เพราะวันเดือนปีที่ประทับตรากำลังแสดงเวลาปัจจุบัน...

ภาพเคลื่อนไหวที่ฉายอยู่บนจอนั้นเป็นสัญญาณถ่ายทอดสด

“อะไร _วะ_ ”

คำถามของเอ็กซี่ดังลั่นประสานกับเสียงสบถราบเรียบของเมอร์ลิน

“เวร”

 

 

*******

**.**

**.**

ทันทีที่เมอร์ลิน เอ็กซี่ และร็อกซี่กลับถึงแผ่นดินประเทศอังกฤษหลังจากคลี่คลายความวุ่นวายในฐานทัพของวาเลนไทน์เรียบร้อยแล้ว เอ็กซี่ซึ่งไม่พูดไม่จากับใครมาตลอดทางบนเครื่องบินก็ก้าวพรวดพราดเข้าไปในห้องพักเจ้าหน้าที่ฝึกหัดที่เขาเคยอาศัยภายในศูนย์บัญชาการใหญ่ของคิงส์แมน อะดรินาลีนที่เพิ่งหมดฤทธิ์ทำให้ความเป็นจริงของเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดถาโถมเข้าจู่โจมจนแทบจมลงใต้เกลียวคลื่นคลั่ง การเฉลิมฉลองชัยชนะเพียงชั่วครู่สั้นๆ กับราชกุมารีแห่งสวีเดนไม่อาจลบเลือนสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นก่อนหน้านั้นลงได้แม้แต่น้อย

จริงอยู่ เขากู้โลกให้พ้นภัยจากหายนะที่อาจเลวร้ายกว่านี้ได้หลายเท่า แต่ในช่วงเวลาเพียงไม่กี่นาทีแห่งความโกลาหล ผู้คนจำนวนมหาศาลก็ตกเป็นเหยื่อจากสัญญาณซิมการ์ดมรณะ เอ็กซี่รู้จากร็อกซี่แล้วว่าแม่กับน้องสาวปลอดภัย แต่เขาไม่สามารถมองข้ามความหนักหน่วงที่ถ่วงอยู่ในอกไปได้ว่ายังมีอีกหลายครอบครัวที่ไม่โชคดีเช่นนั้น

ที่สำคัญ นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาฆ่าคน...

หลายครั้งหลายหนที่เอ็กซี่รู้สึกอยากฆ่าพ่อเลี้ยงเศษสวะของตนด้วยมือเปล่า แต่ความรู้สึกอยากกับการได้ลงมือปลิดชีวิตมนุษย์จริงๆ มันก็ช่างแตกต่างกันจนเกินเปรียบเทียบ ตอนที่ยังอยู่ในฐานทัพ เขาไม่มีเวลาให้หวาดหวั่น ลังเล หรือสงสัย รู้แต่ว่าต้องเดินหน้า ต้องสู้ ต้องหยุดศัตรูก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะสายเกินไป แต่ ณ เวลานี้ ความภาคภูมิที่เขาเอาชนะทหารมากมาย รวมทั้งกาเซลและวาเลนไทน์มาได้กำลังแปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นความตื่นตระหนก คนเหล่านั้นอาจสมควรถูกกำจัด แต่มันก็หนักหนาสาหัสสำหรับคนที่ไม่เคยผ่านประสบการณ์ในสมรภูมิสงครามที่แท้จริง

เอ็กซี่ยึดเกาะขอบอ่างล้างหน้าในบริเวณห้องน้ำ มองเงาสะท้อนของตัวเขาที่ไม่ใช่ตัวเขาคนเดิมอีกต่อไปจ้องตอบกลับมาจากในกระจก รอยช้ำข้างแก้มยังร้าวระบม ชุดสูทยังยับย่น เลือดแห้งกรังยังเปรอะติดเนื้อผ้า

แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทยังคงจากไปอย่างไม่มีวันหวนกลับมา

เขาน้ำตาแตก สติแตก และชกกระจกแตก... อีกครั้ง ครู่ใหญ่ทีเดียวกว่าที่เอ็กซี่จะสงบจิตสงบใจลงได้ เขาไถลทรุดลงบนพื้น หลังพิงผนัง สองมือขยุ้มกลุ่มผมระหว่างที่แรงสั่นเทิ้มทั่วร่างเบาบางลง เมื่อลมหายใจหอบกระชั้นค่อยๆ ผ่อนยาวจนกระทั่งสม่ำเสมอในที่สุด ร็อกซี่ซึ่งเข้าใจพอที่จะรออยู่ห่างๆ ก็เดินเข้าไปทิ้งตัวลงนั่งเคียงข้างก่อนจะคว้ามือเอ็กซี่มาประคองไว้แล้วช่วยดึงเศษกระจกที่ยังปักคาอยู่ออกให้อย่างระมัดระวัง ชายหนุ่มก้มเช็ดน้ำตากับแขนเสื้อแล้วเอนศีรษะซบไหล่คนตัวเล็กกว่า พวกเขาไม่พูดอะไรขณะประสานมือเข้าด้วยกัน มิตรภาพที่ล้ำลึกกว่าการเป็นแค่คู่แข่งชิงตำแหน่งแลนสล็อตช่วยให้ต่างฝ่ายต่างปลอบประโลมและยึดเหนี่ยวกันไว้ เพื่อไม่ให้ร็อกซี่หลุดลอยออกไปนอกชั้นบรรยากาศโลก และไม่ให้เอ็กซี่หลงหายเข้าไปในความคิดยุ่งเหยิงของตัวเอง

พ่อมดประจำองค์กรก้าวเข้าห้องมายืนมองอดีตลูกศิษย์ทั้งสองอยู่เงียบๆ พลางนึกย้อนไปถึงช่วงเวลาก่อนหน้านี้เพียงไม่กี่เดือนที่เด็กทั้งคู่ยังเป็นแค่หนุ่มสาวผู้กระตือรือร้นที่จะพิสูจน์ตัวเอง ยังเป็นแค่สายลับฝึกหัดที่ไม่เคยลิ้มรสความโหดร้ายในงานภาคสนาม... แล้วชั่วข้ามคืน พวกเขาก็ได้เรียนรู้หลักสูตรเร่งรัดในการปฏิบัติภารกิจที่มีชีวิตของคนทั่วโลกเป็นเดิมพัน

เมอร์ลินถอนใจเมื่อนึกถึงงานใหญ่ที่รออยู่ เขาไม่รู้ว่ามีใครอีกบ้างที่หันเหไปเข้าข้างกษัตริย์ผู้ทรยศ มีอัศวินกี่คนที่ยังเหลือรอด มีเจ้าหน้าที่กี่รายที่เชื่อฟังคำสั่งของเขาให้ทำลายซิมการ์ดจากวาเลนไทน์ที่ใครก็ตามครอบครองไว้ และหาทางคุ้มครองตัวเองให้ปลอดภัยแม้กระทั่งภายในคฤหาสน์แห่งนี้ที่มีระบบป้องกันแน่นหนาดีเยี่ยมอยู่แล้วก็ตาม แถมโลกคงกำลังปั่นป่วนกับผลลัพธ์จากการทำร้ายและฆ่าฟันกันอย่างไร้สติโดยไม่มีสาเหตุ รวมทั้งผู้นำและรัฐบาลของหลายประเทศที่กลายเป็นศพไร้หัว

ถึงวีเดย์จะไม่ประสบความสำเร็จ แต่ความเสียหายก็ยังกว้างขวาง และการตามสะสางจะยังไม่สิ้นสุดลงได้ง่ายดายนัก

เขาพิจารณาสองคนบนพื้นอีกครั้งพลางจดจ่ออยู่กับเอ็กซี่ด้วยแววตาครุ่นคิด อีกฝ่ายเงยหน้า เลิกคิ้ว และทำท่าจะอ้าปากถาม แต่ก็หยุดชะงักเมื่อผู้สูงวัยกว่าชูนิ้วขึ้นแล้วชี้ไปทางกรอบกระจกว่างเปล่าด้านบน

“ไว้ฉันจะหักจากเงินเดือนเธอ”

แล้วนอกจากร็อกแซนน์ มอร์ตันที่ได้เป็นแลนสล็อตคนต่อไปอย่างไร้ข้อกังขา แกรี่ ‘เอ็กซี่’ อันวินก็กลายเป็นสมาชิกใหม่อีกรายของคิงส์แมนอย่างไม่เป็นทางการเป็นต้นมานับตั้งแต่วินาทีนั้น

 

***

 

แม้จะไม่ผ่านบททดสอบสุดท้าย ก็ไม่มีเสียงคัดค้านใดๆ เมื่อเมอร์ลินเสนอให้เอ็กซี่เป็นผู้สืบทอดตำแหน่งกาลาฮัดที่ว่างลง โชคดีที่ไม่มีใครอื่นเห็นดีเห็นงามตามเชสเตอร์ คิงผู้ล่วงลับ แต่ก็ยังโชคร้ายที่พวกเขาสูญเสียเคย์ซึ่งกำลังแฝงตัวปฏิบัติภารกิจอยู่ในอเมริกาใต้เมื่อสัญญาณของวาเลนไทน์เริ่มทำงานไปอีกคนหนึ่ง ทริสตันบาดเจ็บหนักและต้องพักฟื้นอยู่หลายสัปดาห์ ส่วนกาเวนก็ใช้เวลานานทีเดียวกว่าจะพร้อมกลับมาหลังจากเขาพลั้งมือฆ่าน้องชายของตัวเองไปในความคลุ้มคลั่งนอกเหนือการควบคุม

เมอร์ลินยังคงทำหน้าที่หัวหน้าฝ่ายพลาธิการดังเดิม รวมทั้งรักษาการในฐานะอาร์เธอร์ไปพร้อมกันเนื่องจากไม่มีอัศวินคนไหนยินยอมก้าวขึ้นรับภาระ ถึงอย่างไร ตอนนี้พวกเขาก็จำเป็นต้องมีกำลังคนเท่าที่จะหาได้ที่พร้อมจะกระจายออกไปทำงานภาคสนาม แต่แล้วทุกคนก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่อเอ็กซี่กลับกลายเป็นฝ่ายที่ลังเลที่สุดกับการเป็นกาลาฮัด แม้สุดท้ายแล้วเขาจะยอมรับ ในสายตาตัวเอง เขาก็ไม่เคยรู้สึกคู่ควรกับตำแหน่งนั้น เขาไม่มีค่าพอจะแทนที่แฮร์รี่ แฮร์รี่ที่สิ้นลมอยู่บนพื้นลานจอดรถหน้าโบสถ์และคงเป็นศพนิรนามอยู่ในห้องดับจิตของโรงพยาบาลที่ไหนสักแห่งในเคนตักกี้ และยังไม่มีใครหาเจอตลอดระยะเวลาเกือบหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมา

แล้วมันบ้าบอแค่ไหนกันที่ได้มารู้เอาจากไฟล์ข้อมูลของอาชญากรว่าแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทยังมีชีวิตอยู่

แถมยังอยู่ในลอนดอนด้วยซ้ำ

_ให้ตายสิวะ_

“คุณรู้! คุณรู้มาตลอดแต่ไม่เคยบอกผม!”

เอ็กซี่อาจจะไม่สติแตกรุนแรงเท่ากับหลังเหตุการณ์วีเดย์ แต่โทสะและความประหลาดใจในครั้งนี้ก็มากพอจะทำให้ลืมอาการบาดเจ็บในข้อมือไปชั่วคราวขณะปึงปังเข้าไปในห้องทำงานของเมอร์ลิน

“เอ็กซี่”

“ถ้าผมไม่บังเอิญเจอภาพกล้องวงจรปิดนั่น คุณคงไม่มีวันบอกผมเลยใช่ไหม! คุณรู้มาตั้งแต่ต้นว่าแฮร์รี่ยังไม่ตาย เพราะอย่างงี้คุณถึงไม่เคยส่งใครไปตั้งใจตามหาศพเขาจริงจัง!”

 เมอร์ลินถอดแว่นออกพลางยกมือบีบสันจมูก พยายามห้ามใจไม่ให้ยิงลูกดอกยาสลบใส่ผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชาที่กำลังอาละวาดกับเขาราวกับเฮอร์ริเคนถล่ม

“เอ็—”

“คุณมีสิทธิ์อะไร!” เอ็กซี่คำราม สำเนียงตามปกติเริ่มชัดเจนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ในทุกพยางค์ที่หลุดปาก “คุณมีสิทธิ์ห่าเหวอะไรมาปิดบังเรื่องสำคัญขนาดนี้กับผม! แล้วทำไมแฮร์รี่ถึงไม่กลับมาที่นี่ ทำไมเขาถึงทิ้งคิงส์แมน ทิ้งทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างไปแล้วปล่อยให้คนคิดว่าเขาตายไปแล้ว หรือมีแต่ผมที่ดักดานไม่ได้รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอะไรอยู่คนเดียว ที่หลงโง่อยู่คนเดียวระหว่างที่คนอื่นๆ พากันหัวเราะเยาะไอ้เด็กงี่เง่าที่ไม่มีค่าพอแม้แต่จะบอกให้รู้ว่าคนที่เขา _ไว้ทุกข์_ ให้ยังมีชีวิตอยู่”

“ _กาลาฮัด_ _!_ ”

เสียงตวาดของเมอร์ลินเรียกเจ้าของชื่อให้ได้สติ ทั้งที่ยังนั่งอยู่ บรรยากาศรอบตัวชายชาวสก็อตกลับดูน่าเกรงขามและคุกคามขึ้นกว่าเดิมหลายเท่า

“ฉันมีสิทธิ์ขาดทุกอย่างในการปิดบังหรือเปิดเผยข้อมูลใดๆ ที่เกี่ยวข้องกับองค์กรหรือเจ้าหน้าที่ในองค์กรนี้ไม่ว่ากับใครหน้าไหน และต้องให้ฉันย้ำไหมว่าใครเป็นคนออกคำสั่งสูงสุดที่นี่”

มือขวากำหมัดอยู่ข้างกาย แต่เอ็กซี่ก็รู้ดีว่าเผลอลืมตัวล้ำเส้นเกินขอบเขตของความเหมาะสม เขาสำรวมท่าที ยืดไหล่ตรง แล้วพยักหน้ารับ

“ขอโทษครับ”

เมอร์ลินถอนใจยาว สวมแว่นเข้าที่ แล้วเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลกว่าเมื่อครู่ “คนที่เธอเห็นไม่ใช่แฮร์รี่”

ชายหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วฉับ เขามั่นใจเต็มที่ในสิ่งที่ตัวเองเห็น เมื่อจะเถียงกลับไปพอดี อีกฝ่ายก็อธิบายต่อ

“หรืออย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทที่พวกเราเคยรู้จัก”

“ผม... ผมไม่เข้าใจ”

“เอ็กซี่ แฮร์รี่ยังไม่ตายก็จริง แต่เขาไม่มีความทรงจำเหลืออยู่เลยสักอย่าง เขาไม่รู้จักคิงส์แมน ไม่รู้จักเธอ ไม่รู้จักฉัน ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองเป็นใคร”

นั่นทำให้คนที่ยืนอยู่ทรุดลงนั่งบนอะไรก็ตามที่ใกล้ตัวที่สุด ซึ่งก็เป็นเก้าอี้ว่างของโต๊ะทำงานตัวถัดไป เอ็กซี่อ้าปากค้าง หวังว่าคางจะไม่กระแทกพื้นระหว่างพยายามทำความเข้าใจในสิ่งที่ได้ยิน

เพราะโชคขั้นมโหฬารรวมทั้งอาการกลัวเลือดของวาเลนไทน์ ทำให้กระสุนที่ควรจะพุ่งเข้ากลางหน้าผากแฮร์รี่พลาดเป้าหมายไปเฉียดกรอบแว่นตา มันเฉออกไปทางขมับซ้ายแล้วถากข้างศีรษะไปจนถึงด้านหลัง แว่นที่มีคุณสมบัติพิเศษของคิงส์แมนอาจช่วยรองรับแรงกระแทกเอาไว้ได้ แต่ความกระทบกระเทือนทางสมองทั้งจากแรงกระสุนและจากการล้มฟาดพื้นร่วมกับปริมาณเลือดที่เสียไปก็ส่งผลให้แฮร์รี่ไม่ได้สติตลอดสามสัปดาห์ที่ได้รับการดูแลอยู่ในโรงพยาบาลที่สหรัฐอเมริกา และนั่นคือสาเหตุที่พวกเขาไม่พบผู้เสียชีวิตตามรูปพรรณสัณฐานของแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทในระหว่างนั้น

เมื่อแฮร์รี่รู้สึกตัวและพอสื่อสารได้เป็นเรื่องเป็นราวในที่สุด พวกเขาก็ประสบปัญหาใหม่ ชายวัยกลางคนชาวอังกฤษผู้รอดชีวิตเพียงหนึ่งเดียวจากเหตุสังหารหมู่ในโบสถ์เซาธ์เกลดมิชชันเพียงไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนจะเกิดความโกลาหลขึ้นทั่วโลกนั้นไม่มีความทรงจำแม้กระทั่งชื่อของตัวเอง พวกเขาไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากเปิดเผยใบหน้าของผู้ป่วยนิรนามตามสื่อต่างๆ เพื่อประกาศตามหาญาติหรือคนรู้จัก เช่นเดียวกับโปรแกรมจดจำใบหน้าที่เมอร์ลินใช้ตรวจหาบรรดาอัศวินที่ยังกระจัดกระจายอยู่ ‘คนอื่น’ ก็พบแฮร์รี่ด้วยเช่นกัน แต่คิงส์แมนไหวตัวทันแล้วส่งคนไปรับอดีตกาลาฮัดกลับมาพักฟื้นที่อังกฤษก่อนที่ฝ่ายนั้นจะมีโอกาสได้ลงมือกระทำการสิ่งใด

ริชมอนด์ วาเลนไทน์ไม่ได้มีแค่กาเซลที่จงรักภักดีกับเขาโดยไม่ต้องฝังชิพไว้ใต้ผิวหนังด้านหลังใบหู จึงมีใครบางคนที่ยังรอดชีวิตอยู่และต้องการแก้แค้นองค์กรที่ฆ่าหัวหน้าคนสำคัญและโค่นล้มแผนการของพวกเขาให้พังทลายลง เพราะตัวตนของแฮร์รี่ หรืออย่างน้อยก็ใบหน้าของแฮร์รี่ภายใต้ชื่อมิสเตอร์เดอเวียร์และปฏิบัติการที่มากกว่าการรับจ้างตัดชุดสูทของร้านคิงส์แมนไม่เป็นความลับสำหรับพวกเขาอีกต่อไป คนเหล่านั้นจึงพยายามหาทางรุกล้ำล้วงข้อมูลทางอิเล็กทรอนิกส์อยู่หลายครั้งหลายครา แต่ก็ยังไม่สามารถทะลวงกำแพงป้องกันของเมอร์ลินเข้ามาได้

“เราจึงต้องเลือกว่าจะกักตัวแฮร์รี่ที่ความจำเสื่อมไว้ที่นี่ หรือสร้างตัวตนใหม่ให้เขาได้ออกไปใช้ชีวิตแบบคนธรรมดาที่ไม่มีความเกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับเราอีกเลย ทุกคนที่รู้เรื่องนี้เห็นชอบให้เลือกอย่างหลัง แล้วแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทก็กลายเป็นอดีตอาจารย์สอนวิชาประวัติศาสตร์ที่ต้องเกษียณก่อนกำหนดเนื่องจากปัญหาสุขภาพ และที่นี่คือสถานบำบัดที่ทางมหาวิทยาลัยเป็นผู้ออกค่าใช้จ่ายให้ก่อนที่เขาจะหายดีพอจะได้กลับไปอยู่ที่บ้าน”

แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่บ้านหลังเดิมของแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท กาลาฮัดแห่งคิงส์แมน

“แล้วครอบครัวเขาล่ะ ไม่มีใครให้เขากลับไปหาเลยหรือไง” เอ็กซี่ยังรับไม่ได้อยู่ดีกับการตัดสินใจเช่นนั้น

“พ่อแม่เขาตายหมดแล้ว และเขาก็เป็นลูกคนเดียว แฮร์รี่ไม่เคยแต่งงาน ไม่เคยมีความสัมพันธ์ใกล้ชิดกับใครนานเกินสี่เดือน และบอกตามตรงนะ ฉันนี่แหละที่ทนเป็นเพื่อนกับหมอนั่นมาได้ยืดที่สุดแล้ว ชีวิตของแฮร์รี่มีแต่งาน นั่นทำให้เขาเป็นสายลับที่มีประสิทธิภาพอันดับหนึ่งของเรามาตลอดสามสิบปี”

คนฟังยกมือขยี้ผมตัวเองจนกระเซิง ความโกรธเกรี้ยวพลุ่งพล่านสลับกับความดีใจ สับสน โล่งอก ผิดหวัง และอะไรอีกมากมายที่ตีกันยุ่งอยู่ภายในจนรู้สึกได้ว่าความขื่นขมกำลังไล่ขึ้นมาตามลำคอ

เมอร์ลินมองอีกฝ่ายแล้วอดเห็นใจไม่ได้ เวลานี้คนตรงหน้าเขาไม่ใช่สายลับหนุ่มฝีมือฉกาจที่ค่อยๆ สร้างตำนานให้ตัวเองได้อย่างยอดเยี่ยมไม่แพ้เจ้าของชื่อรหัสคนก่อน แต่เป็นเอ็กซี่คนที่เดินเข้าไปในห้องพักเจ้าหน้าที่ฝึกหัดเป็นครั้งแรกด้วยสีหน้าท่าทางเหมือนเด็กหลง ทำไมเขาจะดูไม่ออกว่าแฮร์รี่มีความหมายสำหรับเอ็กซี่แค่ไหน ทั้งคู่อาจจะมีเวลาได้ทำความรู้จักกันเพียงไม่นานเท่าไร แต่อิทธิพลที่พวกเขาส่งผลต่อกันและกันก็มากมายมหาศาล

“เพราะภารกิจของเธอในคราวนี้ เราถึงรู้ชัดเสียทีว่าเบรดี้คือคนที่ก่อกวนเราอยู่ ที่ผ่านมาเรานึกว่าเขาแค่เป็นใครอีกคนที่เห็นด้วยกับแนวคิดของวาเลนไทน์เท่านั้น แต่ปรากฏว่าทั้งคู่เกี่ยวข้องกันโดยตรง ดังนั้นเราก็เจาะจงตามล่าเขาโดยเฉพาะได้แล้ว”

“แล้วคุณมั่นใจได้ยังไงว่าแฮร์รี่ที่เป็นพลเมืองธรรมดาจะปลอดภัยจากเบรดี้ คุณก็เห็นว่าเขาถูกสอดแนมอยู่ คุณปล่อยเขาออกไปอยู่คนเดียวแบบนี้ ไม่ยิ่งทำให้แฮร์รี่ตกเป็นเป้าหมายของหมอนั่นเหรอ”

เมอร์ลินส่ายหน้า กล้าบอกได้เต็มปากเต็มคำว่าเขามั่นใจ “เบรดี้ต้องการคิงส์แมน ไม่ใช่แฮร์รี่ ตราบใดที่แฮร์รี่ตัดขาดกับเราอย่างสิ้นเชิง ไม่มีความรู้ ไม่มีข้อมูล ไม่มีความทรงจำ เขาก็ไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรกับคนพวกนั้น ฉันคิดว่าการเฝ้าดูก็แค่เพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าเขาความจำเสื่อมอยู่จริงๆ ไม่ได้เสแสร้งหลอกใคร เบรดี้อาจจะรอโอกาสเผื่อจะเห็นวี่แววอะไรสักอย่างที่บ่งบอกว่าความจำของเขากลับคืนมา ซึ่งตอนที่รักษาตัวอยู่ หมอก็บอกแล้วว่าอาการของเขาไม่มีทางจะหายเป็นปกติง่ายๆ ดังนั้นระหว่างนี้ทางเราอย่าเพิ่งเคลื่อนไหวจะเป็นการตัดสินใจที่ฉลาดที่สุด”

“คุณไม่ห่วงว่าพวกนั้นจะจับแฮร์รี่ไปเป็นตัวประกันหรือไง ถึงจะเค้นข้อมูลอะไรจากเขาไม่ได้ แต่อย่างน้อยก็อาจจะใช้เขาเป็นเครื่องต่อรองเรียกให้เราออกไปหา”

“ฉันแน่ใจว่าแฮร์รี่ แฮร์รี่ตัวจริง จะเข้าใจถ้าเขาถูกจับตัวไปและเราไม่ช่วยเขากลับมา”

เอ็กซี่ลุกพรวดขึ้นทันที จังหวะชีพจรระรัวขึ้นดังอื้ออึงอยู่ในหู “ว่าไงนะ!”

“อย่างที่ฉันบอก ชีวิตของแฮร์รี่มีแต่งาน เขารู้ดีว่าการเสียสละคือเงื่อนไขพื้นฐานของการเป็นอัศวิน... ดูเหมือนเขาจะยังไม่ทันได้อธิบายบทเรียนข้อนั้นกับเธอนะ เอ็กซี่ ทีนี้ก็รู้ไว้ซะ เราไม่มีนโยบายต่อรองกับคนร้ายแม้ว่านั่นจะหมายถึงชีวิตของเราเองก็ตาม”

“ _บัดซบ_ ”

เมอร์ลินหรี่ตามองคนที่ตั้งท่าพร้อมจะโวยวายขึ้นมาอีกยก เรื่องทั้งหมดที่เขาเปิดเผยกับเอ็กซี่เป็นสิ่งที่ต้องใช้เวลาทำใจ เขาชี้ไปทางมือข้างซ้ายของอีกฝ่ายที่กดแนบไว้กับอกตลอดการสนทนา

“ไปห้องพยาบาลให้หมอดูอาการข้อมือนั่นซะ แล้วค่อยกลับมาคุยกันใหม่ตอนที่เธอใจเย็นลงกว่านี้”

“แต่— ”

“นี่คือคำสั่ง”

แล้วเมอร์ลินก็หันกลับไปสนใจงานในหน้าจอเหนือโต๊ะต่อเป็นการไล่ทางอ้อม เอ็กซี่รีรออยู่เพียงชั่วอึดใจ ก่อนจะกระทืบเท้าโครมครามกลับออกไปไม่ต่างจากพายุลูกใหญ่ที่พัดโหมเข้ามาในรอบแรก

 

***

 

ผลเอ็กซเรย์สรุปอาการบาดเจ็บของเอ็กซี่ว่ากระดูกข้อมือข้างซ้ายร้าว เขาต้องหยุดพักจากภารกิจภาคสนามเป็นเวลาอย่างน้อยหนึ่งเดือนครึ่ง ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าเจ้าตัวคัดค้านทันใด และหุบปากไปไวยิ่งกว่าเมื่อได้ยินคำขู่ว่าจะเพิ่มเป็นสองเดือนของแพทย์ประจำองค์กร

กว่าจะตรวจบาดแผลทั่วไปและใส่เฝือกเสร็จเรียบร้อย ความเดือดดาลก็เหือดหาย เหลือเพียงความอ่อนล้าทั้งร่างกายและจิตใจจนเอ็กซี่ยังนั่งพักอยู่ในห้องพยาบาลต่ออีกครู่ใหญ่เพื่อทบทวนสิ่งที่ได้รับรู้มาจากเมอร์ลิน

_แฮร์รี่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่..._

เอ็กซี่รู้สึกเหมือนความอึดอัดที่บีบรัดอยู่ในอกจนแทบไม่มีอากาศหายใจตลอดหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมานั้นคลายเงื้อมมือออกอย่างกะทันหัน เขาทั้งปลอดโปร่งและหมดแรงไปพร้อมกัน แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้ดีใจให้เต็มที่ ความจริงที่ว่าอาการบาดเจ็บทำให้แฮร์รี่ไม่เหลือความทรงจำใดๆ รวมทั้งในเรื่องของเขาด้วย ก็ทำให้ความสิ้นหวังครั้งใหม่ทับถมให้หมองหม่นลงอีกครั้ง เพราะมันจะต่างอะไรกันกับตอนที่เขานึกว่าตนเองได้สูญเสียคนสำคัญไปแล้วตลอดกาล

สัญญาณเรียกเข้าดังขึ้นจากแว่นตา เอ็กซี่กดรับแล้วยิ้มออกเมื่อได้ยินเสียงทักทายคุ้นหู

“กาลาฮัด”

“แลนสล็อต รัสเซียเป็นไงบ้าง”

“หนาวน่ะสิ นายกลับบ้านแล้วใช่ไหม”

“ใช่ และคงไม่ได้ไปไหนอีกพักใหญ่เลย”

นั่นทำให้น้ำเสียงหญิงสาวร้อนรน “นายบาดเจ็บเหรอ”

“นิดหน่อย ร็อกซ์ ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่หรอก ว่าแต่เธอล่ะ ทุกอย่างราบรื่นดีนะ”

“ก็ดี... เอ็กซี่...”

แล้วก็เงียบไปเฉยๆ จนคนรอฉุกใจขึ้นมาได้ ปกติแล้วร็อกซี่จะไม่วอกแวกระหว่างออกปฏิบัติภารกิจ และหากไม่จำเป็นจริงๆ ก็จะไม่ติดต่อกับใครในเรื่องส่วนตัวแม้ว่าจะอยู่ระหว่างการสอดแนมที่แสนน่าเบื่อในหมู่บ้านกลางหิมะก็ตาม แล้วที่อยู่ดีๆ เธอก็โผล่มาคุยกับเขาเอาตอนนี้ จะมีเรื่องอะไรไปได้ถ้าไม่ใช่...

“ร็อกแซนน์”

“......”

“เธอรู้!”

“ฉันขอโทษ!” อีกฝ่ายละล่ำละลักจากปลายสาย “เพอร์ซิวัลเป็นคนไปรับแฮร์รี่กลับมาจากสหรัฐ”

ถ้าเพอร์ซิวัลรู้ แน่นอนว่าร็อกซี่ก็ต้องรู้เรื่องด้วยไปโดยปริยาย

“ให้ตาย” เอ็กซี่ทิ้งศีรษะลงกับหมอนที่หนุนรองอยู่ด้านหลัง นี่เขารู้ข่าวเป็นคนสุดท้ายเลยหรือเปล่า

“ฉันอยากบอกนายแต่ถูกห้ามไว้ นายเข้าใจใช่ไหม คำสั่งอย่างเป็นทางการ ฉันขัดเมอร์ลินไม่ได้ ฉันเสียใจจริงๆ”

แล้วเขาจะว่าอะไรเธอได้ คำสั่งของเมอร์ลินหรือในที่นี้คืออาร์เธอร์ถือเป็นมาตรการเด็ดขาด เขาอาจจะไม่ใจแคบหรือหัวโบราณเท่าเชสเตอร์ แต่หัวหน้าหน่วยพลาธิการก็ใช้อำนาจตามกฎเกณฑ์ข้อบังคับที่เข้มงวดและมีหลักการอย่างสมเหตุสมผล

“ก็ได้ แต่กลับมาเมื่อไหร่ เธอต้องเลี้ยงเบียร์ฉัน”

มิตรภาพของพวกเขาทำให้ความบาดหมางใดๆ คลี่คลายลงได้ง่ายดายเช่นนั้น เอ็กซี่ได้ยินเสียงถอนใจแผ่วเบา

“ไว้ฉันปิดบาร์เลี้ยงนายเลย”

“แจ๋ว”

แล้วร็อกซี่ก็เงียบไปอีกรอบก่อนจะเอ่ยถามด้วยความจริงจังขึ้น “นายไม่เป็นไรนะ”

“ไม่รู้สิ” ชายหนุ่มหลับตา เสียงปืนหนึ่งนัดลอยแว่วเข้ามาในความคิด “ฉันยังรู้สึกเหลือเชื่ออยู่เลย ฉันเห็นเขาตายด้วยซ้ำ ฉันทำใจอยู่นาน รู้ไหม จนเป็นปีแล้วก็ยังทำใจไม่ได้ แล้วอยู่ๆ แฮร์รี่ก็ไม่ตาย แต่เขาก็ไม่ใช่แฮร์รี่”

“นายคิดว่าเขาจะมีโอกาสหายดีไหม ที่จะจำทุกอย่างได้อีกครั้ง”

เขาไม่กล้าหวัง ไม่กล้าคาดเดาอะไรทั้งนั้น...

“ฉันไม่รู้ ร็อกซ์ ไม่รู้เลยจริงๆ”

 

***

 

คนในห้องขานรับตามเสียงเคาะประตูด้านนอก และไม่แปลกใจเมื่อเห็นหน้าที่ยื่นเข้ามาข้างในหลังจากนั้น

“นั่นอะไร” เมอร์ลินชี้ถาดที่ผู้มาเยือนพยายามถืออยู่ด้วยมือข้างเดียว

“ของสงบศึก” เอ็กซี่ขยิบตาตบท้ายแล้วจัดแจงรินชาจากกาใส่ถ้วยส่งให้ชายสูงวัยกว่าเสร็จสรรพ

มุมปากที่เม้มตรงเป็นประจำขยับยกขึ้นเล็กน้อยระหว่างเจ้าตัวเอื้อมออกมารับ แต่แค่นั้น คนขอ ‘สงบศึก’ ก็ถือว่าตนประสบความสำเร็จแล้ว เอ็กซี่นั่งลงเมื่อเจ้าของห้องทำงานโบกมือไปทางเก้าอี้ที่ว่างอยู่

“เธอยังต้องพักงานเดือนครึ่งอยู่ดี อย่าคิดว่านี่จะทำให้ฉันหรือดร.เบลกเปลี่ยนใจ”

“วะ!” เสียงสบถหลุดพึมพำเมื่อโดนรู้ทันเข้าจนได้

เมอร์ลินเลิกคิ้วเป็นเชิงท้าทาย และทำให้เอ็กซี่ได้แต่ยกมือข้างที่ใช้การได้ลูบท้ายทอยไปมา เอาเถอะ เดี๋ยวเขาก็หาวิธีรบเร้าให้อีกฝ่ายยอมให้เขากลับมาทำงานก่อนกำหนดเองแหละน่า เรื่องกวนประสาทคนจนทนรำคาญไม่ไหวน่ะของถนัด

“เอาจริงนะ เมื่อกี้ผมขอโทษ มันไม่ทันตั้งตัวน่ะ ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะดูถูกหรือก้าวก่ายอำนาจการตัดสินใจของคุณ”

“ฉันรู้ เอ็กซี่ ฉันเองก็ติดค้างคำขอโทษเธอที่ปิดบังเรื่องนี้เอาไว้ ฉันเสียใจ” ซึ่งความจริงแล้วก็ไม่จำเป็นเลยเมื่อพิจารณาถึงตำแหน่งที่แตกต่างกันของทั้งสอง แต่พวกเขาก็มีความเคารพให้กันและกันอย่างเท่าเทียม และนอกจากนั้น นั่นคือสิ่งที่สุภาพบุรุษพึงกระทำ

“งั้นทำไมคุณถึงไม่บอกผมตั้งแต่แรก”

“เธอคิดว่าตัวเองจะไม่ถลาออกไปหาแฮร์รี่ทันทีที่รู้ว่าเขายังมีชีวิตอยู่งั้นเหรอ”

_ก็จริงแฮะ_

“แต่คุณอธิบายเหตุผลกับผมได้นี่นา คุณก็รู้ว่าผมไม่เคยปากโป้ง ยิ่งถ้าเป็นเรื่องสำคัญขนาดนี้ ผมห้ามตัวเองได้อยู่แล้ว”

เมอร์ลินวางถ้วยชาแล้วมองหน้าคนถามนิ่งๆ

“... มั้ง”

โอเค ทุกอย่างย่อมมีข้อยกเว้น

“ผมก็ยังไม่เข้าใจอยู่ดีว่าทำไมคุณถึงไม่บอกความจริงกับแฮร์รี่แล้วพยายามหาทางทำให้ความจำของเขากลับคืนมา”

“เธอคิดว่าการเก็บตัวแฮร์รี่ที่กำลังสับสนไว้ที่นี่ไปเรื่อยๆ โดยไม่มีการรับประกันว่าเขาจะจำเรื่องต่างๆ ได้ กับการให้เขามีโอกาสได้เริ่มต้นใหม่ ได้ใช้ชีวิตแบบคนทั่วไป แบบไหนเขาจะมีความสุขกว่า”

สีหน้าของเอ็กซี่บ่งบอกว่าเขารู้คำตอบชัดเจนดีอยู่แล้ว

“เราต่างก็ต้องการแฮร์รี่คนเดิมกลับมา แต่ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะรั้งเขาไว้ในสภาพนี้ และยิ่งเขาพัวพันกับเราเท่าไหร่ เขาก็ยิ่งเสี่ยงอันตรายมากขึ้นเท่านั้น”

“งั้นให้ผมไปคุ้มครองเข— ”

“ไม่ เอ็กซี่” เมอร์ลินรีบขัด “ก็เพราะอย่างนี้ฉันถึงไม่บอกเธอ”

“แต่แค่ให้ผมได้เจอเขาสักครั้งไม่ได้เลยหรือไง ยังไงตอนนี้สำหรับเขา เราก็เป็นแค่คนแปลกหน้า เบรดี้ไม่รู้หรอกว่าผมเป็นใคร พวกนั้นไม่มีทางสาวมาถึงคิงส์แมนได้แน่” ให้ตายเขาก็ไม่ยอมแพ้หรอก “ผมมีสิทธิ์รู้ ถึงแฮร์รี่จำผมไม่ได้ อย่างน้อยผมก็มีสิทธิ์รู้ว่าเขายังไม่ตาย... เขามอบชีวิตนี้ให้ผม เมอร์ลิน ถ้าไม่มีเขา ผมก็คงไม่ได้มานั่งอยู่ที่นี่ ถ้าผมจะไม่มีวันได้ตอบแทนเขา ขอแค่ได้รู้ ได้เห็นกับตาว่าเขาอยู่สุขสบายก็ยังดี นะ เมอร์ลินนะ ผมขอร้อง”

ถ้าเอ็กซี่เป็นลูกหมา เมอร์ลินคิดว่าเขาอาจจะเห็นไอ้เด็กบ้านี่ทำหูลู่ หางตก น้ำตาคลอยืนเกาะขาพร้อมเสียงงี้ดง้าดด้วยก็ได้

แต่อย่าคิดเชียวว่านี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้เห็นลูกไม้นี้

“ฉันไม่หลงกลหรอกนะ” เสียงขรึมพึมพำ ยังไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะใจอ่อนง่ายๆ

เอ็กซี่เอนหลังพิงพนักเก้าอี้แล้วกอดอกอย่างขัดใจ เฝือกแข็งบนมือซ้ายทำให้ขยับเขยื้อนได้แบบเก้ๆ กังๆ พวกเขาไม่พูดอะไรกันอีกพักใหญ่ เมอร์ลินหยิบชาขึ้นใหม่ แล้วชะงักไปก่อนที่ถ้วยจะจรดถึงริมฝีปาก

“ถ้าผมตั้งใจให้เบรดี้รู้ว่าผมเป็นคิงส์แมนล่ะ”

ดวงตาสีเขียวเข้มหลังแว่นตวัดจ้องคนตรงหน้า พยายามค้นหาว่าคู่สนทนาจะใช้เล่ห์เหลี่ยมอะไรมาโน้มน้าวเขาอีก

“คุณบอกเองว่ามันไม่ดีต่อแฮร์รี่ถ้าจะกักตัวเขาไว้ที่นี่แล้วรอไปเรื่อยๆ เผื่อความจำจะกลับมา ถึงตอนนี้เขาจะสบายดีอยู่ข้างนอกนั่น แต่เขาก็ยังถูกจับตามองไม่เลิกนั่นแหละ ถ้าผมไปหาแฮร์รี่แล้วเป็นเหยื่อล่อมาร์คัส เบรดี้ออกมา มันจะเป็นประโยชน์และประหยัดเวลาให้เรามากกว่าไหม ผมดึงความสนใจของเบรดี้ให้พ้นจากแฮร์รี่แล้วหาทางจัดการเขาให้ได้ ถ้าเราทำสำเร็จ แฮร์รี่ก็จะปลอดภัยอย่างแท้จริง และคิงส์แมนก็ไม่ต้องคอยกังวลเรื่องหมอนั่นอีก”

นั่น... เป็นความคิดที่เข้าท่าทีเดียว

“ยังไงจนถึงเดือนหน้าผมก็ไม่มีภารกิจอะไรอยู่แล้ว” เขาชูมือที่บาดเจ็บขึ้นมาช่วยย้ำ

“เธอยังทำงานเอกสารได้”

“ผมทำงานเอกสารอยู่ที่บ้านได้”

แค่ไม่ใช่บ้านหลังใหม่ที่แม่กับน้องสาวอาศัย หรือบ้านเก่าของแฮร์รี่ที่เขาเลือกใช้เป็นที่พักพิงในปัจจุบัน

“แล้วถ้าเบรดี้โผล่มา เธอจะสู้กับเขาทั้งที่มือเจ็บงั้นเหรอ” ก็ยังอุตส่าห์มีข้อกังขา

“เมอร์ลิน มือขวาผมยังยิงปืนได้อยู่ ทำอย่างอื่นได้อีกหลายอย่างด้วย” ท้ายประโยคมาพร้อมท่าประกอบที่ เอ่อ... ไม่ค่อยเกี่ยวกับการต่อสู้นัก

ใช่ _เด็กเปรต_

เมอร์ลินนิ่งคิดไปครู่ใหญ่ แล้วสุดท้ายก็หยิบคลิปบอร์ดใกล้มือมาก้มหน้าก้มตาพิมพ์หาข้อมูลที่ต้องการ

“ฉันจะดูให้ว่าแถวนั้นมีแฟลตว่างอีกไหม”

ถ้าเมอร์ลินเห็นเอ็กซี่แอบกำหมัดชกลมด้วยความดีใจ เขาก็ไม่ออกความเห็นใดๆ ในเรื่องนั้น

 

***

 

ฟ้ายามสายปลอดโปร่งผิดคาดในวันนี้ แดดอ่อนที่ลอดผ่านเมฆประปรายลงมาช่วยเปลี่ยนบรรยากาศให้สดชื่นขึ้นจากความอึมครึมตามปกติของช่วงต้นปีที่มักจะมีแต่ฝนพรำกับความเหน็บหนาว และย่านที่อยู่อาศัยซึ่งเคยเงียบสงบเป็นส่วนใหญ่ก็คึกคักขึ้นจากผู้คนที่ออกมาตักตวงโอกาสจากแสงแดดนอกบ้านกันอย่างเต็มที่

แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทก็เช่นกัน

เขาคิดถึงการวิ่งออกกำลัง แต่สภาพอากาศกับสุขภาพก็กลายเป็นอุปสรรคของกิจกรรมที่เขาโปรดปราน การฟื้นฟูร่างกายจากการได้รับบาดเจ็บทางศีรษะช่างเชื่องช้าจนน่าหงุดหงิด แต่เขาก็ไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้มากไปกว่านี้ นอกจากอดทนรอต่อไปตามที่ได้รับคำแนะนำ

น่าเสียดายที่ความอดทนไม่อาจบรรเทาอาการสั่นเทิ้มของมือซ้ายและไมเกรนที่กำเริบขึ้นเล่นงานเขาให้ปวดหัวแทบตายในบางเวลา

เพราะอากาศดีๆ การเดินเล่นช่วงเช้าของวันนี้จึงทำให้อารมณ์สดใสขึ้นได้มาก มากเสียจนเมื่อเขากลับมาถึงหน้าประตูบ้าน อะไรบางอย่างที่พุ่งเข้ามาพันแข้งพันขาอย่างกะทันหันก็ไม่ได้สร้างความรำคาญให้เขาได้เท่ากับความแปลกใจ

พอก้มลงตั้งใจดู สุนัขพันธุ์ปั๊กตัวอ้วนหน้ามู่ทู่ที่ระริกระรี้อยู่แทบเท้าก็เห่าทักเสียงขรม หางสั้นซึ่งพยายามกระดิกไปมาทำให้มันส่ายระรัวทั้งตัวราวกับกำลังดีใจนักหนาที่ได้เจอหน้าเพื่อนเก่า

“สวัสดี เจ้าหนู มาจากไหนน่ะเรา”

ยังไม่ทันได้สำรวจป้ายบนปลอกคอให้หายสงสัย เสียงตะโกนที่ตามมาจากรั้วบ้านสองประตูถัดไปก็ทำให้เงยหน้าขวับ

“เจบี! กลับมาเดี๋ยวนี้นะ ไอ้ตัวแสบ!”

สิ่งแรกที่แฮร์รี่สังเกตเห็น คือเรื่องที่ว่าดวงตาสีเขียวของคนที่กำลังวิ่งมานั้นเจิดจ้าแค่ไหนใต้แสงแดดเรืองรอง...

 

 

*******


	2. Chapter 2

สิ่งแรกที่เอ็กซี่สังเกตเห็น คือท่าทางประหลาดใจของเหยื่อที่ถูกเจบีจู่โจมทักทายอย่างกะทันหัน แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็ตระหนักได้ว่าคนตัวสูงที่ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นคือใคร เขาลืมหายใจไปชั่วคราว แทบสะดุดความว่างเปล่าขณะวิ่งตามหมาก่อนจะหยุดลงเฉยๆ เมื่ออยู่ห่างออกมาเพียงไม่กี่เมตร

ภาพขนาดเล็กในจอแล็ปท็อปเทียบไม่ได้เลยกับแฮร์รี่ตัวจริงในระยะใกล้ ช่วงเวลาหนึ่งปีไม่ได้สร้างความเปลี่ยนแปลงอะไรมากมายนัก แม้จะสวมชุดลำลองอยู่ ไม่ใช่สูทหรูเนี้ยบที่เคยเห็นเป็นประจำจนชินตา แต่ก็เห็นได้ชัดว่าเจ้าตัวยังคงรักษาท่วงท่าของความเป็น ‘ผู้ดี’ ไว้ทุกกระเบียดนิ้วทั้งแนวไหล่ผึ่งผายและแผ่นหลังเหยียดตรง ผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มหวีเรียบมีสีเงินแซมเพิ่มขึ้นประปรายโดยเฉพาะบริเวณด้านข้างศีรษะ ริ้วรอยตามวัยไม่ได้ทำให้ใบหน้านั้นชวนมองน้อยลงเลยสักนิด ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลที่จ้องตอบมาไม่มีแว่นตาขวางกั้น จมูกโด่ง ริมฝีปากบาง ทุกอย่างยังคงเหมือนเดิมเช่นที่เอ็กซี่จำได้ จะต่างไปก็เพียงรอยแผลเป็นขรุขระเหนือคิ้วซ้ายซึ่งลากยาวตามขมับและหายเข้าไปในโคนผมด้านบน

เอ็กซี่ไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองยืนทื่อไปนานแค่ไหน แต่กว่าสมองจะเริ่มต้นทำงานใหม่ เขาก็เพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าเผลออ้าปากค้างทำตาโตจ้องหน้าชายสูงวัยกว่าอยู่ตลอดเวลาระหว่างนั้น

_ไม่พุ่งเข้าไปกอดก็ดีแค่ไหนแล้ว_

“ฉันเดาว่าเราน่าจะไม่เคยเจอกัน... แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท”

เสียงทุ้มแนะนำตัวเรียกสติเอ็กซี่ได้ผลชะงัดราวกับถูกน้ำเย็นยะเยียบสาดใส่ทั้งถัง สีหน้าแฮร์รี่ไม่มีวี่แววของการระลึกได้หรือแสดงอาการว่าเคยรู้จักกัน เขาผงะอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ทั้งที่รู้ดีว่าในเวลานี้ตนเองไม่มีความหมายสำหรับอีกฝ่าย ชายหนุ่มหุบปาก อ้าปาก ก่อนจะตะกุกตะกักตอบเสียงพร่า

“เอ็... เอ่อ... เอ็กซี่ อันวิน... ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ”

จากนั้นก็ด่าตัวเองในใจพลางพยายามปรับเปลี่ยนอิริยาบถให้ดูเป็นผู้เป็นคนตามปกติ

 _นายเป็นสายลับนะโว้ย ให้ตายสิ_ _!_

“‘เอ็กซี่’ เหรอ” คนถามเอียงคอ มุมปากขยับยกขึ้นเล็กน้อย นั่นทำให้เจ้าของชื่อหรี่ตาแล้วเชิดหน้าสูงอย่างที่มักจะวางท่าอยู่บ่อยๆ เมื่อใครก็ตามออกความเห็นเรื่องชื่อที่เขาเลือกใช้

“ชื่อเล่นน่ะ พ่อผมตั้งให้ ไม่มีใครเรียกชื่อจริงผมมานานแล้ว”

การเอ่ยถึงลีไม่ได้ทำให้คนฟังเกิดปฏิกิริยาใดๆ เช่นกัน

“อ้อ ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะล้อเลียนอะไร ขอโทษด้วย แค่คิดว่าสะดุดหูดีเท่านั้น” แฮร์รี่ยิ้มบางพร้อมคำอธิบาย แล้วความสนใจก็เบนไปหาสุนัขบนพื้นที่บ่นหงุงหงิงขึ้นมาใหม่ เอ็กซี่จึงผิวปากเรียกลูกสมุนให้เดินเตาะแตะกลับไปทิ้งก้นลงนั่งใกล้ๆ ตัว

“ส่วนนี่เจบี โทษทีที่มันมาวุ่นวายกับคุณ ผมเพิ่งย้ายมาวันนี้น่ะ กำลังขนของยุ่งๆ เลยจับมันไว้ไม่ทัน”

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันเองก็มัวแต่เดินเพลินอยู่ ถ้าไม่ได้เจ้านี่มาดักไว้ก็เกือบจะเลยบ้านตัวเองไปเหมือนกัน” เขาพยักพเยิดไปทางประตูด้านหลัง “แล้วก็... ยินดีต้อนรับเพื่อนบ้านใหม่ ถ้ามีอะไรให้ช่วยก็มาเรียกกันได้เลยนะ”

“ขอบคุณครับ แต่ผมไม่อยากรบกว—”

“ไม่หรอกน่า ฉันเองก็ไม่ค่อยได้เสวนากับใคร มีเพื่อนใหม่มาช่วยเปลี่ยนบรรยากาศบ้างก็ดี จริงไหม เจบี” แล้วแฮร์รี่ก็หัวเราะหึๆ ให้เจ้าสุนัขซึ่งขานรับอย่างรู้งานและแลบลิ้นค้างอยู่กับปากที่แสยะกว้างราวกับกำลังยิ้มร่า

เอ็กซี่ขมวดคิ้วมองภาพตรงหน้าด้วยอารมณ์หลากหลาย เขาไม่อยากเชื่อ _พระเจ้า_ ไม่อยากเชื่อเลยว่าจะมีวันได้เห็นอะไรแบบนี้ด้วยตาตัวเองอีกครั้ง ได้ยืนมองแฮร์รี่ในระยะที่เอื้อมถึงและจับต้องได้ คนที่กำลังพูดคุย หัวเราะ และยังมีลมหายใจอยู่ในความเป็นจริง ไม่ใช่ภาพหลอนของร่างสูงซึ่งยืนเดียวดายท่ามกลางศพมากมายในโบสถ์นองเลือด หรือเป็นเป้าหมายอยู่ปลายกระบอกปืนของวาเลนไทน์อย่างที่วนเวียนอยู่ในฝันร้ายซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า

เมอร์ลินยอมให้เขามาหาแฮร์รี่ก็จริงอยู่ แต่ไม่ได้พูดถึงการอนุญาตให้ตีสนิทกับอดีตอัศวินผู้กลายเป็นพลเรือนเต็มขั้น ถึงอย่างนั้น ให้ตายเขาก็จะไม่ยอมปล่อยโอกาสของการได้มีแฮร์รี่กลับมาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิต ได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตของแฮร์รี่และมีความหมายสักอย่างสำหรับอีกฝ่ายแม้เพียงเศษเสี้ยวเล็กๆ ที่ไม่ได้สลักสำคัญอะไรให้หลุดมือไปเด็ดขาด... เมื่อคิดได้ ชายหนุ่มก็ตัดสินใจ

แล้วค่อยไปเสี่ยงโดนคาดโทษเอาทีหลัง

_ใครจะสน_

“งั้นผมยังไม่ค่อยรู้จักที่ทางแถวนี้เท่าไหร่ ไว้อาจจะมาขอคำแนะนำเรื่องร้านอาหารหรืออะไรพวกนั้น คุณคงไม่ว่าอะไรนะครับ มิสเตอร์ฮาร์ท”

“ไม่ว่าอยู่แล้ว ฉันเสนอความช่วยเหลือเองนี่ และเรียกฉันว่าแฮร์รี่เถอะ”

เอ็กซี่ฉีกยิ้มกว้างขวางไม่ต่างจากหมาปั๊กที่หายใจฟืดฟาดอยู่แทบเท้า

“ได้เลย แฮร์รี่”

อะไรบางอย่างทำให้คู่สนทนาจ้องหน้าเขานิ่งไป จนกระทั่งเอ็กซี่เริ่มรู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนได้ชั่วอึดใจก่อนที่แฮร์รี่จะกระแอมไอทำลายความเงียบขึ้นในที่สุด

“ถ้างั้นฉันขอตัวเข้าบ้านก่อนนะ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก เอ็กซี่... ไว้เจอกันใหม่ เจบี” พูดจบก็ผงกศีรษะให้ทั้งคนทั้งหมาอีกที ยังคงรักษามาดสุภาพบุรุษเอาไว้ได้เสมอต้นเสมอปลายขณะที่เจ้าของดวงตาสีเขียวอ่อนมองเขากลับหลังหันก้าวเข้าประตูไปอย่างพินิจพิจารณา

พับผ่า แค่ภายในไม่กี่นาทีที่ได้คุยกันเป็นเรื่องเป็นราว เอ็กซี่ก็รู้สึกเหมือนความเวิ้งว้างว่างเปล่าใต้ฝ่าเท้าที่ทำให้เขาลอยเคว้งอยู่ในความสิ้นหวังตั้งแต่ทั้งคู่ใช้คำพูดทำร้ายจิตใจกันเมื่อครั้งสุดท้ายที่เจอหน้าค่อยๆ ก่อตัวกลายเป็นผืนแผ่นดินแน่นหนาให้หยัดยืนอย่างมั่นคงได้อีกครั้ง เขาคิดถึงแฮร์รี่ เพียงแต่แฮร์รี่คนนี้ไม่ใช่แฮร์รี่ที่เขารู้จักอย่างที่เมอร์ลินเตือนไว้ แฮร์รี่คนนี้ดูผ่อนคลาย เปิดเผย และเป็นมิตร ทุกก้าวย่างยังมุ่งมั่นและงามสง่า แต่ไม่มีความเยือกเย็นอันตรายของผู้ล่าซึ่งพร้อมจะจู่โจมเหยื่อที่หมายตาได้ทุกเมื่อ ไม่มีความระแวดระวังภัยตามวิสัยจารชน ไม่มีบรรยากาศของคนที่สามารถหักคอใครก็ตามได้ทั้งที่ถูกมัดมือไพล่หลังและปิดตาไว้

ช่างเป็นแฮร์รี่ที่ดูเป็นคน _ธรรมดา_

ทว่าจังหวะหัวใจเอ็กซี่ก็เร่งระรัวตลอดเวลาเหมือนกับตอนที่พวกเขานั่งอยู่ตรงข้ามกันในแบล็คพรินซ์ไม่มีผิด

เพราะในความเป็นปุถุชนธรรมดานั้น แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทที่ไร้ความทรงจำก็ยังคงมีอำนาจท่วมท้นแค่ด้วยการดำรงตัวตนอยู่จนสะกดเขาได้จนลับตาไม่ต่างจากเดิม

 

***

 

เอ็กซี่ใช้เวลาสี่วันตั้งแต่ย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ในบ้านเช่าหลังใหม่คอยลอบจับตามองคนในที่พักสองประตูถัดไปอย่างใกล้ชิด กิจวัตรประจำวันของแฮร์รี่ไม่มีอะไรซับซ้อน เขามักจะเดินออกกำลังยามเช้าจนถึงสวนสาธารณะที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ไกล แวะร้านกาแฟซึ่งเป็นเบเกอรี่ขนาดเล็กระหว่างทางขากลับเพื่อซื้อขนมติดไม้ติดมือมาในบางครั้ง ตอนสายๆ เสียงเปียโนแว่วหวานจะลอยออกมาให้ได้ยินเป็นเพลงไม่ปะติดปะต่อ แต่ก็พอจะเดาได้ว่าผู้เล่นต้องมีหรือเคยมีความชำนาญในระดับหนึ่ง ชายหนุ่มคาดว่าช่วงบ่ายเป็นเวลาอ่านหนังสือ เพราะมีอยู่สองวันที่เจ้าตัวออกมานั่งรับแดดพร้อมกับนิยายเล่มโตบนระเบียงหน้าบ้าน ส่วนยามเย็นมีไว้สำหรับการยืดเส้นยืดสายข้างนอกอีกรอบ บางคราวก็ไปถึงร้านของชำประจำท้องถิ่นหรือร้านสะดวกซื้อที่ตั้งอยู่ใกล้ๆ และเมื่อโคมไฟริมถนนส่องสว่าง เขาก็เห็นเงาร่างคุ้นตาเคลื่อนไหวอยู่หลังม่านกับสำรับอาหารที่จัดไว้สำหรับหนึ่งคนบนโต๊ะด้านใน

แฮร์รี่เป็นมิตรกับเพื่อนบ้าน เขาทักทายพนักงานร้านกาแฟอย่างคุ้นเคย รู้จักชื่อเจ้าของแผงผลไม้ริมทางฝั่งตรงข้าม และเป็นลูกค้าร้านหนังสือมือสองถัดออกไปหนึ่งช่วงถนนบ่อยพอให้คนขายแนะนำนิยายแนวเดียวกันกับที่เขาอ่านเป็นประจำได้ แต่เมื่อตั้งใจสังเกต เอ็กซี่ก็ค้นพบว่าแท้จริงแล้วเขาไม่สนิทสนมกับใคร ยังคงมีระยะห่างที่เว้นว่างไว้ราวกับไม่ยังวางใจเต็มที่ ซึ่งจะว่าไปก็ไม่ต่างจากคนอื่นๆ แถวนี้ในเมื่อเหตุการณ์วีเดย์ที่ผ่านพ้นไปไม่ถึงหนึ่งปียังส่งผลกระทบกับชีวิตผู้คนจนถึงปัจจุบัน ภายใต้อัธยาศัยไมตรีคือความหวาดระแวงต่อกันและกันอยู่ลึกๆ ด้วยหวั่นใจว่าความบ้าคลั่งเฉกเช่นในการจลาจลครั้งนั้นจะปะทุขึ้นมาได้อีกรอบ

เขาไม่รู้ว่าแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทใช้ชีวิตก่อนสูญเสียความทรงจำอยู่ตัวคนเดียวที่บ้านอย่างไร ช่วงเวลายี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมงที่อยู่ด้วยกันหลังการทดสอบบนรางรถไฟบอกอะไรได้ไม่มากเนื่องจากเขาเองที่เข้าไปเป็นตัวแปรเพิ่มเติมใต้ชายคาของอีกฝ่าย ซึ่งระหว่างนั้นก็เต็มไปด้วยบทเรียนมากมายในการทำตัวเป็นสุภาพบุรุษสายลับกับเรื่องเล่าถึงประสบการณ์ในฐานะกาลาฮัดเท่าที่แฮร์รี่จะสามารถแบ่งปัน แต่ในตอนนี้เมื่อไม่มีองค์กร ไม่มีเพื่อนร่วมงาน ไม่มีภารกิจ ไม่มีแม้กระทั่งความหลังให้หวนรำลึกถึง เขาก็คิดว่าชายคนนี้ช่าง... โดดเดี่ยว

บางทีเอ็กซี่ก็อดกังขาขึ้นมาไม่ได้ว่านี่คือรูปแบบชีวิตที่แฮร์รี่ต้องการ ว่าเขาจะมีความสุขกับวันแล้ววันเล่าของความธรรมดาสามัญอย่างที่เมอร์ลินว่าไว้จริงหรือ

แน่นอนว่าเขาไม่ลืมเรื่องของมาร์คัส เบรดี้ ถึงพวกเขาจะยึดแล็ปท็อปของเบรดี้ไว้แล้ว ก็ยังมั่นใจได้ว่าศัตรูต้องเหลือลู่ทางในการติดตามความเคลื่อนไหวของแฮร์รี่อยู่ แต่เขาก็รู้ดีพอที่จะไม่แสดงตัวออกนอกหน้าให้จับผิดได้ง่ายดายเกินไปสำหรับคนที่ควรจะเป็นสายลับชั้นยอดของคิงส์แมน

ยังก่อน... ยังไม่ถึงเวลา

 

***

 

สีหน้าประหลาดใจของคนที่เปิดประตูออกมาในตอนบ่ายแก่ๆ เปลี่ยนไปเป็นรอยยิ้มขบขันแกมกังวลเมื่อเห็นสภาพของผู้มาเยือนที่ยืนรออยู่นอกบ้าน เอ็กซี่ดูเหมือนกำลังทะเลาะกับเจบีที่สะบัดหัวหงุดหงิดและเอาแต่วิ่งวนไปรอบๆ จนเชือกจูงที่ล่ามกับปลอกคอของมันรวบพันขาให้ต้องคอยหมุนตัวไปมาเพื่อคลายออก

“เอ็กซี่!”

แฮร์รี่อุทานได้แค่นั้นก็รีบขยับหลบให้ทั้งคู่ก้าวเข้าไปหาความอบอุ่นด้านใน พลางสังเกตเห็นว่าปลายจมูกกับแก้มอีกฝ่ายแดงระเรื่อจากสายลมเย็นเฉียบเพราะสิ่งที่เขาสวมทับเสื้อโปโลกับกางเกงยีนเพื่อกันหนาวมีเพียงแจ็คเก็ตติดฮู้ดตัวบางกับหมวกแก๊ปหนึ่งใบเท่านั้น

“โทษทีที่มาหาปุบปับแบบนี้ครับ” เขาเงยหน้าส่งยิ้มเจื่อนให้เจ้าบ้านแล้วอธิบายยืดยาว “ก่อนหน้านี้ผมเห็นแดดยังดีอยู่เลยพาเจบีออกไปเดินเล่น แล้วจู่ๆ อากาศก็หนาวลงกะทันหัน แต่พอจะเข้าบ้านผมถึงเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าไม่ได้หยิบกุญแจออกมาด้วย ผมโทรหาเจ้าของแล้ว แต่กว่าเขาจะเอากุญแจสำรองมาให้ได้ก็เย็นโน่นเลย ผมไม่รู้จะไปอยู่ที่ไหน แล้วไอ้ตัวยุ่งนี่ก็เริ่มมีปัญหา ผมเดาว่ามันคงหนาวน่ะ ผมรู้ว่าเรายังไม่ค่อยรู้จักกันดีเท่าไหร่ แต่ถ้าคุณไม่ว่าอะไรผมขอรบกวนรออยู่ที่นี่ได้ไหม ผมสัญญาว่าจะไม่ให้เจบีเข้าไปวุ่นวายข้างในบ้านคุณมากกว่—”

“เอ็กซี่... เอ็กซี่...” คนฟังต้องรีบเบรกก่อนที่เจ้าของชื่อจะขาดใจ “ใจเย็นๆ อย่าลืมหายใจด้วย”

นั่นทำให้ชายหนุ่มสูดหายใจลึกราวกับเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ว่าร่างกายต้องการออกซิเจน

“เธอรอที่นี่ได้แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว มานั่งข้างในก่อนเถอะ ให้เจบีมีที่อุ่นๆ อยู่ด้วย” เมื่อเห็นท่าทีละล้าละลัง แฮร์รี่จึงเอ่ยย้ำหนักแน่น “มาสิ ฉันจะไปตั้งกา แล้วเธอออกไปข้างนอกทั้งที่สวมเสื้อผ้าแค่นี้ตั้งแต่แรกได้ยังไงกัน”

พอตำหนิจบก็กลับหลังหันสาวเท้าผ่านโถงทางเข้าไปด้านในโดยไม่รอคำตอบรับหรือเสียงคัดค้านจนเอ็กซี่ต้องกระตุกเชือกเรียกเจบีให้ออกเดินตามอย่างไม่มีทางเลือก  

ระหว่างนั้น เขาถือโอกาสสำรวจภายในบ้านเท่าที่สายตาจะมองเห็น การตกแต่งเรียบง่ายไม่ต่างจากที่อยู่เดิมเท่าไรนัก เฟอร์นิเจอร์ที่นี่อาจไม่หรูหราเท่าบ้านหลังเก่า แต่ก็มีบรรยากาศน่าอยู่และบ่งบอกถึงการดูแลเอาใจใส่ของผู้อาศัยเป็นอย่างดี โซฟาตัวยาวที่เขานั่งลงในห้องนั่งเล่นมีผ้าห่มผืนหนากองสุมอยู่พร้อมกับหนังสือเล่มหนึ่งซึ่งถูกวางทิ้งไว้บนหมอนใบใหญ่ ทำให้รู้ว่าคงมาขัดจังหวะช่วงเวลาผ่อนคลายของแฮร์รี่ เอ็กซี่ชะเง้อดูแล้วรู้สึกตื้อขึ้นมาในลำคออย่างกะทันหันเมื่อเห็นชื่อเรื่องบนปกหน้า

ในบรรดาหนังสือทั้งหมดทั้งมวลที่มี มันตลกร้ายฉิบหายแค่ไหนกันที่วันนี้แฮร์รี่เลือกหยิบ _พิกเมเลียน **[1]**_ มาอ่าน

ขณะพยายามสะกดอารมณ์ปั่นป่วนให้สงบลงอีกครั้ง เจบีซึ่งอาการดีกว่าเจ้านายเมื่อได้หลบพ้นจากอากาศหนาวแล้วกำลังสูดจมูกฟุดฟิดตรวจสอบสถานที่แห่งใหม่ด้วยความกระตือรือร้น จากนั้นจึงเดินกุกกักไปตรงมุมห้องก่อนจะวนอยู่กับที่สองรอบแล้วทิ้งตัวลงนอนบนพื้นพลางอ้าปากหาวหวอดอย่างสบายอกสบายใจ

ไม่นาน แฮร์รี่ก็กลับออกมาพร้อมกับส่งชาให้เอ็กซี่รับไปด้วยมือข้างเดียว

“ขอบคุณครับ และขอโทษจริงๆ นะที่มากวนเวลาคุณ”

แฮร์รี่หยิบผ้าห่มขึ้นพาดบนพนักโซฟาแล้วนั่งลงแทนที่ “ไม่ต้องขอโทษหรอกน่า ฉันยินดีช่วย ยังไงก็เป็นเหตุสุดวิสัยอยู่แล้ว”

ใช่ เหตุสุดวิสัย ในกรณีที่ข้ออ้างเรื่องกุญแจนั่นเป็นความจริง...

คนแอบรู้สึกผิดก้มหลบตาพลางสูดกลิ่นหอมและรับรู้รสชาติของชาที่ค่อยๆ ส่งไออุ่นให้แผ่ซ่านไปทั่วร่างกาย เขาอังมือข้างแก้วแล้วดื่มอยู่เงียบๆ ครู่ใหญ่จนกระทั่งลืมความเหน็บหนาวจากก่อนหน้านี้ไปได้หมดสิ้น

“โชคดีชะมัดที่คุณอยู่บ้าน ไม่งั้นผมคงแย่”

“แล้วถ้าฉันไม่อยู่จริงๆ เธอจะทำยังไง”

เอ็กซี่ได้แต่ยักไหล่ แน่นอนว่าเขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าแฮร์รี่ไม่ได้ออกไปไหน แต่คนถามก็ขมวดคิ้วอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์กับคำตอบที่ได้ก่อนจะชี้ไปที่เฝือกบนข้อมือด้วยความสงสัยขึ้นมาแทน

“อากาศแบบนี้ไม่น่าดีต่อแขนนั่น”

การเติบโตมาโดยมีดีน เบเกอร์เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิตทำให้ชายหนุ่มคุ้นเคยกับการเจ็บตัวประเภทนี้จนอาการกระดูกหักสักสองสามซี่แทบไม่มีความหมาย เขาเหลือบมองมือซ้ายของตัวเองแล้วบอกปัด “นี่น่ะแค่เล็กน้อย”

“ฉันถามได้ไหมว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น” สายตากวาดมองรอยช้ำกับแผลที่ยังหลงเหลืออยู่จางๆ บนใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย แล้วทันใดก็ลังเลไปราวกับคิดได้ว่าอาจจะไม่ควร “แต่ถ้าเธอไม่อยากบอกก็ไม่เป็นไรนะ ฉันอาจจะละลาบละล้วงเกินไป”

เอ็กซี่กลับส่ายหน้าอย่างไม่ถือสาแล้วขยิบตาให้

“คุณน่าจะได้เห็นฝ่ายโน้น”

แฮร์รี่เลิกคิ้วสูงเมื่อเข้าใจความหมายที่แฝงอยู่ในประโยคนั้น

“นี่เธอไปต่อยตีกับใครจนแขนหักเลยน่ะเหรอ!”

“แค่ป้องกันตัวจากคนที่มาหาเรื่องต่างหาก” ไม่จำเป็นต้องบอกว่า ‘คนที่มาหาเรื่อง’ คือทหารรับจ้างแปดนายที่เขาคว่ำลงได้ขณะบุกเดี่ยวเข้าไปขโมยและทำลายข้อมูลการค้นคว้าทางเทคโนโลยีของวาเลนไทน์ที่หลงเหลืออยู่ “ผมไม่ใช่อันธพาลที่ไหน ไม่ต้องกังวลหรอกน่า”

เพราะคนฟังยังดูไม่ค่อยเชื่อนัก เอ็กซี่จึงยิ้มร่า ดวงตาสีเขียวฉายแววระยับ

“จริงๆ นะ เห็นผมพูดจาแบบนี้ ท่าทางแบบนี้ ผมก็กลับตัวกลับใจแล้ว รับรองได้”

“แสดงว่าเมื่อก่อนไม่ใช่”

“ก็เรียกได้ว่าเด็กเหลือขอ”

“แค่เธอรู้ว่าเธอเป็นใคร และตอนนี้เธอเป็นคนยังไง เลือกทำตัวแบบไหนให้ดีกว่าเดิมได้ก็พอ”

ยังช่างสั่งสอนสมกับเป็นแฮร์รี่อยู่ดีนั่นแหละ

“เพื่อนคนหนึ่งของผมก็เคยพูดอะไรคล้ายๆ แบบนี้”

“เพื่อนเธอท่าทางจะเป็นคนฉลาดนะ”

รอยยิ้มเจิดจ้าอ่อนแสงไปเล็กน้อย ‘เพื่อน’ คนที่ว่าก็นั่งอยู่ตรงหน้านี่ไม่ใช่หรือไง “ที่สุดเลย”

เหมือนแฮร์รี่จะสัมผัสได้ถึงบรรยากาศที่หม่นหมองลงนิดหน่อย เขาจึงเปลี่ยนเรื่อง “ว่าแต่ก่อนหน้านี้เธอบอกว่าเรายังไม่ค่อยรู้จักกันเท่าไหร่ งั้นมาทำความรู้จักกันให้ดีกว่านี้เป็นไง ไหนๆ เราก็มีเวลาให้คุยกันได้จนถึงตอนเย็น”

“คุณทำอะไรค้างอยู่หรือเปล่า ไม่ต้องเสียเวลากับผมหรอก ผมนั่งรอเงียบๆ ได้” เขาหยิบแก้วชาขึ้นอีกครั้ง สายตาเบนไปหาหนังสือซึ่งย้ายที่ไปอยู่บนโต๊ะข้างโคมไฟ

“ฉันอ่านหนังสือเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้อยู่แล้ว อีกอย่าง ฉันก็อยากมั่นใจด้วยว่าเธอไม่ใช่ฆาตกรต่อเนื่องที่วางแผนจะลงมือฆ่าหลังจากหลอกเหยื่อจนเข้ามาในบ้านได้แล้ว”

เอ็กซี่โพล่งหัวเราะเสียงดังลั่น ทำเอาเจบีที่เริ่มจะเคลิ้มหลับสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมางึมงำยกใหญ่ “คุณเคยเห็นฆาตกรต่อเนื่องที่ไหนใช้หมาปั๊กหลอกเหยื่อบ้าง”

“ยิ่งน่าสงสัยน้อยลง ยิ่งได้ผลมากขึ้น จริงไหม”

ก็นั่นสินะ

“แล้วผมจะแน่ใจได้ยังไงว่า _คุณ_ ไม่ใช่ฆาตกรต่อเนื่อง”

“ถ้าใช่ ฉันคงวางยาในน้ำชานั่นไปแล้ว”

คำตอบเรียบๆ คือจังหวะเดียวกันกับตอนที่เอ็กซี่กำลังดื่มชา และมันก็ทำเอาเขาสำลักจนไอโขลกไม่เป็นท่า เมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นหลังจากพอจะหายใจหายคอได้ ประกายพราวในดวงตาคือสิ่งเดียวที่เฉลยให้รู้ว่าคนแกล้งกำลังขบขัน

“แฮร์รี่!”

“ทีนี้แน่ใจหรือยัง”

 _ให้ตาย_ แฮร์รี่คนนี้ก็อันตรายต่อสุขภาพจิตของเขาไม่แพ้กัน

เมื่อคู่สนทนาแค่กลอกตาแทนคำตอบ แฮร์รี่จึงเปลี่ยนท่าทีให้จริงจังขึ้น “โอเค ไม่ล้อเล่นแล้วก็ได้... ตกลงว่าเธอทำงานอะไร ฉันตั้งใจว่าจะถามอยู่”

“คุณจะเชื่อไหมถ้าผมบอกว่าผมเป็นช่างตัดเสื้ออยู่ที่ร้านในซาวิลโรว์”

ถ้าเมื่อครู่นี้แฮร์รี่ตกใจที่เขาไปมีเรื่องกับใครจนแขนหัก คราวนี้ก็ดูเหมือนจะตะลึงไปเลยทีเดียว

“พระเจ้า คุณน่าจะได้เห็นหน้าตัวเองตอนนี้”

คนที่เผลอตัวรีบละล่ำละลัก “ขอโทษด้วย ฉันแค่คาดไม่ถึง... ซึ่งก็ฟังดูเหมือนฉันตัดสินเธอจากรูปลักษณ์ ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจแบบนั้นนะ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่อาชีพที่ฉันจะเดาเป็นลำดับต้นๆ”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ” เอ็กซี่หัวเราะได้อีกครั้ง “ใครๆ ก็พูดแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน จนป่านนี้ตัวผมเองก็แทบไม่เชื่อด้วยซ้ำ ที่จริงผมยังอยู่ในช่วงฝึกงานน่ะ พอมือเจ็บอยู่เลยทำอะไรไม่ค่อยได้ เจ้านายให้ผมหยุดพัก แต่ก็ยังต้องเข้าไปที่ร้านบ้างบางวัน”

“น่าเสียดายที่ฉันไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้ชุดสูทอีกแล้ว ไม่อย่างนั้นฉันอาจจะไปอุดหนุนบ้าง”

“แต่แฮร์รี่...” เขาลดระดับสายตาลงสำรวจรูปร่างของชายสูงวัยกว่าทันที “คุณหุ่นดีขนาดนี้ ผมรู้ว่าคุณต้องยังสวมสูทได้ดูดีเป็นบ้า”

ความเงียบที่ตามมาทำให้เอ็กซี่ตระหนักได้ว่าในเวลานี้ที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างแทบจะเป็นคนแปลกหน้า สิ่งที่เขาเพิ่งพูดออกมามันทำให้คิดได้ในแง่ไหน ทั้งแก้มทั้งหูร้อนผ่าวขึ้นอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจ และสาเหตุของสีสันที่ฉาบใต้ผิวเนื้อขึ้นมาใหม่ก็ไม่ใช่เพราะอากาศหนาว

“ผม... หมายถึง... เอ่อ... ในสายตาของช่างตัดเสื้อน่ะนะ”

“ขอบใจ เอ็กซี่ เธอทำให้ตาแก่อย่างฉันรู้สึกดีกับตัวเองขึ้นเยอะเลย”

“ฮื้อออ คุณยังไม่แก่ขนาดนั้นสักหน่อย”

“เธอคิดว่าฉันอายุเท่าไหร่”

“ไม่มากพอให้เรียกว่าเป็นตาแก่ก็แล้วกัน” และแฮร์รี่ในชุดสูทก็ _ดูดี_ จริงๆ นี่นา เขาแค่ไม่เคยยอมรับออกมาเต็มปากเต็มคำเท่านั้น... เอ็กซี่เคารพ ยกย่อง และชื่นชมแฮร์รี่มาตลอด แต่ก็รับรู้ด้วยเช่นกันว่าผู้เสนอชื่อเขาให้เข้ามาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของคิงส์แมนมีเสน่ห์ขนาดไหน ว่าเขามักจะมองหาคนตัวสูงอยู่เสมอระหว่างเข้ารับการฝึกฝน และปรารถนาที่จะได้รับความสนใจจากดวงตาสีน้ำตาลคู่นั้นมากเพียงใด แต่ชายหนุ่มก็ต้องระงับยับยั้งความรู้สึกด้านนั้นเอาไว้ เพราะมันมีโอกาสที่จะเตลิดไปไกลและแปรเปลี่ยนจากความหลงใหลให้กลายเป็นอะไรที่ยิ่งใหญ่จนเกินควบคุม

และเมื่อแฮร์รี่ ‘จากไป’ สิ่งที่เพิ่งเริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นในหัวใจก็แหลกสลายลงไปด้วยเช่นกัน

“แล้วคุณล่ะ คุณบอกว่าคุณไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้สูทอีก แสดงว่าเคยใช้ คุณทำงานอะไรเหรอ”

ใช่ว่าเขาจะไม่รู้คำตอบ แต่เอ็กซี่ก็สงสัยว่าแฮร์รี่รับมือกับสถานการณ์ของตัวเองในหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมาอย่างไรบ้าง

“ฉันเดาว่าฉันคงเคยสอนหนังสือมาก่อน”

“เอ๋? คุณ ‘เดา’ งั้นเหรอ”

คนตรงหน้าถอนหายใจยาวก่อนจะเอ่ยปาก “เรื่องนี้คงต้องอธิบายกันสักนิด... ความจริงแล้วฉันไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นใคร”

_แปลกใจ ต้องทำเป็นแปลกใจ_

“หมายความว่ายังไงกัน”

“ฉันรู้ว่าฉันชื่อแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท และเคยเป็นอาจารย์มหาวิทยาลัยก่อนจะไปได้รับบาดเจ็บที่สหรัฐ ซึ่งน่าจะเกี่ยวกับเหตุการณ์ที่อยู่ๆ คนก็ลุกขึ้นมาทำร้ายกันทั่วโลกเมื่อปีที่แล้วนั่นแหละ ฉันถูกยิงเข้าที่ศีรษะ” พูดจบก็ชี้แผลบนขมับ และจับสังเกตได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายผงะไปเล็กน้อย “ใช่ สาหัสเชียวละ แต่ฉันก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่ารอดมาได้ยังไง ฉันโคม่าอยู่พักหนึ่ง แล้วพอฟื้น ฉันก็จำอะไรไม่ได้เลย ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นใคร มาจากไหน และไปทำอะไรถึงที่นั่น”

“พระเจ้า ผมเสียใจ”

“ไม่ใช่ความผิดของเธอนี่”

ไม่ แฮร์รี่ไม่รู้หรอกว่าที่จริงแล้วมันอาจจะเป็นความผิดของเขาแค่ไหน ถ้าเขากล้ายิงเจบี เขาก็จะยังเป็นคู่แข่งกับร็อกซี่ และอาจถูกส่งไปสหรัฐอเมริกาพร้อมกับแฮร์รี่เพื่อช่วยเป็นกำลังเสริมให้อีกฝ่าย

เขาอาจจะทำอะไรสักอย่างได้ และทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างก็อาจจะแตกต่างออกไป

“ยังไงก็เถอะ โรงพยาบาลคงตามหาคนที่รู้จักฉันจนเจอ รู้สึกว่าจะเป็นใครสักคนที่เคยเป็นเพื่อนร่วมงานกัน เขาพาฉันกลับมาที่อังกฤษ ให้เข้ารักษาตัวอยู่ในศูนย์บำบัด จากนั้นก็อธิบายว่าฉันคือใคร ตอนนี้ฉันรู้ว่าฉันไม่มีครอบครัว และถึงเคยมีเพื่อน ฉันก็จำใครไม่ได้ ฉันมีทรัพย์สินให้พอเลี้ยงตัวได้ตลอดชีวิต อาศัยอยู่คนเดียวที่บ้านหลังนี้ และคงกลับไปสอนไม่ได้อีกแล้ว ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะความจำเสื่อมเท่านั้น แต่บางวัน ไมเกรนที่เป็นผลจากการได้รับความกระทบกระเทือนทางสมองก็กำเริบขึ้นให้ฉันแทบจะลุกจากเตียงไม่ไหว”

เขาขอสาบานกับวิญญาณทุกดวงในนรก... ริชมอนด์ วาเลนไทน์ตาย _ง่าย_ เกินไป

“ดังนั้น ฉันก็คงบอกอะไรมากไปกว่าช่วงเวลาหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมานี้ไม่ได้ในเมื่อฉันไม่รู้อดีตของตัวเองเลยสักอย่าง”

“แฮร์รี่...”

อาจเป็นเพราะเสียงเรียกชื่อที่แหบพร่า หรือความรวดร้าวที่ท่วมท้นขึ้นมาจนเกินทนไหว แฮร์รี่จึงมีสีหน้าเคร่งขรึมลงแล้วเอ่ยปรามตามที่เข้าใจ “ไม่ต้องสงสารฉันหรอกนะ ถึงฉันจะจำอะไรไม่ได้ แต่อย่างน้อยฉันก็รู้ว่าฉันไม่ต้องการความสงสารจากใคร”

เอ็กซี่กระแอมไอให้ความตีบตันในลำคอคลายตัวลง

“ผมคิดว่าคุณน่าทึ่งต่างหาก”

นั่นคงไม่ใช่สิ่งที่แฮร์รี่คาดไว้ เพราะเขาดูประหลาดใจกับคำโต้แย้งที่ได้ยิน

“คุณรอดชีวิต แฮร์รี่ คุณรอดมาจากเรื่องเลวร้าย และคุณก็อยู่ต่อมาได้ทั้งที่คงสับสนแทบตายจากการจำอะไรไม่ได้แม้แต่ชื่อของตัวเอง ไม่รู้ว่าจะพึ่งพาใคร คุณมีแต่สัญชาตญาณให้ตัดสินใจเชื่อข้อมูล _ของคุณ_ ตามที่คนอื่นบอกมา คุณต้องเข้มแข็งแค่ไหนกว่าจะเริ่มตั้งต้นใหม่ด้วยตัวคนเดียวได้อีกครั้ง เป็นผมคงเสียสติตั้งแต่ตอนฟื้นแล้ว”

“ฉันต้องยอมรับนะว่าฉันไม่เคยมองในแง่นั้น”

“คุณน่าทึ่ง และถึงเพิ่งจะได้คุยกันแค่สองครั้ง ผมก็บอกได้ว่าโดยพื้นฐานแล้วคุณเป็นคนดี คุณเอื้อเฟื้อ คุณฉลาด แถมยังมีอารมณ์ขัน นี่ไม่ใช่ความสงสารแต่เป็นความนับถือ และผมก็มั่นใจว่าก่อนที่คุณจะสูญเสียความทรงจำ คุณก็ต้องเป็นคนที่ยอดเยี่ยมไม่ต่างกับตอนนี้นั่นแหละ”

ยอดเยี่ยม หยิ่งผยอง และงดงาม

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลที่จ้องตรงมาฉายวาวราวกับพิศวงนักหนากับคำชื่นชมเหล่านั้น แต่ชายหนุ่มก็เอ่ยทุกอย่างจากใจจริง และถ้าเขาไม่เคยรู้จักแฮร์รี่มาก่อน เขาก็คงคิดและพูดแบบเดิมเช่นกัน

“ขอบใจ เอ็กซี่...”

ท่ามกลางความเงียบและเสียงกรนครืดคราดเบาๆ ของเจบี เอ็กซี่ไม่รู้ว่าคนที่นั่งอยู่อีกฟากหนึ่งบนโซฟาจะได้ยินว่าหัวใจของเขากำลังเต้นกระหน่ำอยู่ในอกตอนนี้ด้วยหรือไม่

และจากที่เคยบอกเมอร์ลินไว้ว่าขอแค่ให้ได้เห็นแฮร์รี่อยู่ดีมีสุข ขอแค่ได้เห็นแฮร์รี่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่และไม่ต้องการอะไรมากไปกว่านี้ เขาก็ยอมรับว่าเขาเริ่มไม่แน่ใจ

“ด้วยความยินดีครับ”

 

 

*******

 

[1] Pygmalion บทละครที่ถูกนำไปสร้างเป็นละครเวทีและภาพยนตร์เรื่อง My Fair Lady ประพันธ์โดย George Bernard Shaw


	3. Chapter 3

หลังจากเหตุการณ์ ‘ลืม’ กุญแจในวันนั้น เอ็กซี่ก็หาเรื่องต่างๆ นานาไปเยี่ยมเยือนแฮร์รี่อีกหลายคราว บางครั้งเขาก็โผล่ไปเป็นเพื่อนเดินออกกำลังยามเช้า หรือไม่ ทั้งคู่ก็มีเจบีตามพ่วงในช่วงเย็น ระหว่างที่แฮร์รี่คอยให้คำแนะนำเรื่องแหล่งร้านอาหารในย่านที่พวกเขาอาศัยอยู่ เอ็กซี่ก็ช่วยอธิบายความเป็นไปทั่วโลกในระยะเกินหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมาที่เขาคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายควรได้รับรู้เอาไว้โดยมีรายชื่อภาพยนตร์ที่น่าสนใจและวัฒนธรรมความบันเทิงเป็นหัวข้อหลักส่วนใหญ่ แต่ก็ไม่น้อยไปกว่าเรื่องของน้องสาวที่กำลังโตวันโตคืนซึ่งชายหนุ่มดูเหมือนจะยินดีอย่างออกนอกหน้าที่จะได้แบ่งปัน

เขายังแวะเวียนไปหาแม่กับเดซี่อยู่เป็นระยะ โดยอ้างว่าสาเหตุที่ตนต้องย้ายมาอยู่ไกลกว่าเดิมก็เพื่อเฝ้าบ้านเป็นการชั่วคราวให้เพื่อนร่วมงานที่ต้องออกเดินทางไปต่างประเทศแทนเขาที่ต้องหยุดพักเพราะอาการบาดเจ็บ มิเชลยอมรับเหตุผลอย่างไม่มีข้อกังขา ถึงอย่างไร เธอก็เลือกที่จะไม่ตั้งคำถามเรื่องอาชีพของลูกชายแม้จะรู้ว่ายังมีความเป็นจริงอีกมากมายที่เอ็กซี่ไม่สามารถบอกเธอได้เบื้องหลังคำอธิบายเวลาที่เขาได้แผลติดตัวมาในแต่ละครั้ง

และเช่นเดียวกับเวลาอยู่กับครอบครัวหรือเพื่อนสนิท นอกจากสิ่งใดก็ตามที่เกี่ยวข้องกับงานที่แท้จริง เอ็กซี่ก็ไม่โกหกหรือปิดบังหากแฮร์รี่เอ่ยถาม แม้จะเป็นเรื่องที่เคยบอกเล่าให้เจ้าตัวฟังเมื่อนานมาแล้ว เขาก็ไม่รังเกียจที่จะทวนซ้ำ ตั้งแต่ความทรงจำในวัยเด็ก การเล่นยิมนาสติก การฝึกฝนในหน่วยนาวิกโยธินที่เขาต้องล้มเลิกกลางคันไปจนถึงจุดตกต่ำในชีวิตขณะเริ่มต้นสะสมประวัติอาชญากรรม

รวมถึงการได้รับโอกาสแก้ตัวอีกครั้งจนกระทั่งได้มาเป็น ‘ช่างตัดเสื้อฝึกงาน’ ประจำร้านคิงส์แมน

“ฉันว่าเช้านี้เธอแต่งตัวเป็นทางการเกินไปหน่อยนะ”

เสียงทุ้มดังขึ้นเมื่อเอ็กซี่ก้าวออกจากรั้วบ้าน และเขาก็ยิ้มกว้างทักทายทันที

“ไงฮะ แฮร์รี่”

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ เอ็กซี่”

แต่คนตอบก็ยังมีสีหน้าพิลึกไม่เลิกอยู่ดี เพราะเช้าวันนี้ชายหนุ่มมีเหตุผลที่ต้องปล่อยให้แฮร์รี่เดินเล่นตามลำพัง เขาก้มลงมองตัวเองก่อนจะเงยหน้าพลางยืดบ่าตรงขึ้นอีกนิด เพราะนี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่แฮร์รี่ได้เห็นเขาในรูปลักษณ์ที่แตกต่างออกไป ผมบลอนด์เข้มที่มักยุ่งเหยิงอยู่เสมอหวีจัดทรงอย่างเรียบร้อย แว่นกรอบหนาพับเก็บอยู่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อสูทสั่งตัดพอดีตัวสีเทาซึ่งเข้ากันกับเนคไทสีเขียวเข้มที่ทำให้ดวงตาคนสวมยิ่งเรืองรองเด่นชัด แม้ไม่ใช่ชุดแรกที่ได้รับเป็นของขวัญ แต่ผลลัพธ์ของการแปลงโฉมก็น่าทึ่งพอกันจนประกายสายตาที่มองมาทำให้เอ็กซี่รู้สึกประหม่าอย่างไรชอบกล

“มีโอกาสพิเศษอะไรหรือเปล่า”

“นี่ชุดทำงานผมต่างหาก วันนี้ผมต้องเข้าร้าน” หรือจะเรียกให้ถูกก็คือไปที่ศูนย์บัญชาการเพื่อรายงานตัวกับเมอร์ลิน “เห็นหรือยังว่าผมไม่ได้โม้เรื่องงานจริงๆ”

“ฉันก็ไม่ได้คิดว่าเธอโม้” แฮร์รี่ยิ้มขำคำพูดของคนอ่อนวัยกว่า “และเคยมีใครบอกไหมว่าเธอแต่งตัวแบบนี้แล้วดูเปลี่ยนไปอย่างกับคนละคน”

“เปลี่ยนแบบดีขึ้นหรือแย่ลงล่ะ”

“ดีขึ้นสิ นั่นเป็นคำชม เอ็กซี่” ว่าแล้วก็ก้าวเข้ามายกมือช่วยขยับเนคไทให้เข้าที่

ไอ้ที่อุตส่าห์วางมาดเสียดิบดีเลยเกือบกระเจิดกระเจิงไปกะทันหัน เอ็กซี่กลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อก ไม่แน่ใจว่าแฮร์รี่รู้ตัวหรือเปล่า หรือว่าเป็นนิสัยเก่าที่ทำให้เกิดปฏิกิริยาโดยอัตโนมัติ เขากะพริบตาปริบจ้องคนที่เข้ามาอยู่ในระยะประชิดด้วยความหวั่นไหว จังหวะชีพจรเพริดขึ้นใต้ผิวเมื่อกลิ่นโคโลญจ์จางๆ กลิ่นเดิมที่เจ้าตัวเคยใช้ลอยมาแตะปลายจมูก ชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีหนึ่ง เขาลืมตัวเผลอโน้มเข้าใกล้ พอดีกับที่แฮร์รี่ผละออกไปเมื่อจัดเนคไทกับปกเสื้อให้เสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว

_จะเสียดายหรือโล่งอกดีละเนี่ย_

“ขอบคุณครับ” เอ็กซี่กระแอมไอ “สำหรับเนคไท แล้วก็... เอ่อ... คำชม”

“คนได้รับคำชมควรจะดีใจไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“ผมก็ดีใจอยู่นะ”

“เธอทำหน้าเหมือนเจบีโดนแย่งขนม”

“นี่อาจจะเป็นหน้าตาตอนดีใจของผมตามปกติก็ได้” ก่อนจะยักคิ้วตบท้ายให้คนที่เพิ่งพูดชมอยู่หยกๆ ต้องส่ายหน้า

และถ้าเขาเป็นหมา พนันเลยว่าเขาต้องกำลังกระดิกหางไปมาจนหยุดไม่ได้อยู่แน่ๆ เพราะอันที่จริงแล้ว ความเห็นชอบของแฮร์รี่ส่งผลกระทบได้มากมายยิ่งกว่าแค่ความดีใจธรรมดาเสียอีก ระหว่างการฝึกฝน ตำแหน่งแลนสล็อตอาจเป็นเป้าหมายสำคัญ แต่ก็ไม่เท่ากับการพิสูจน์ให้ทุกคนได้เห็นว่าความเชื่อมั่นที่แฮร์รี่มีให้เด็กเหลือขอไร้อนาคตอย่างเขาตั้งแต่ต้นนั้นไม่ใช่เรื่องสูญเปล่า เอ็กซี่พยายามเต็มที่เพื่อให้แฮร์รี่ภูมิใจ ปลาบปลื้มทุกครั้งที่สามารถทำให้อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยแสดงความยินดีในความสำเร็จของเขา ถึงแฮร์รี่จะจำสิ่งเหล่านั้นไม่ได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว ความตื้นตันก็ยังทำให้หัวใจพองโตอัดแน่นอยู่ข้างในจนเอ็กซี่คิดว่าถ้าไม่รีบไปในเร็วๆ นี้ อาการเผลอแบบเมื่อกี้อาจจะย้อนกลับมาได้ง่ายๆ

แฮร์รี่สำรวจตรวจตราเขาจากหัวจรดเท้าอีกรอบแล้วชี้เฝือกที่โผล่พ้นแขนเสื้อออกมา “หวังว่าเจ้านายคงไม่ใช้งานเธอหนักเกินไปทั้งที่แขนยังไม่หายหรอกนะ”

“ไม่หรอกครับ วันนี้ก็แค่เข้าไปให้เห็นหน้าเท่านั้น”

“แล้วทำไมต้องแต่งเต็มยศขนาดนี้”

“ร้านของเรามีภาพลักษณ์ให้ต้องรักษา” และเขาก็มีเหตุผลอีกข้อให้ลุกขึ้นมาสวมสูท... เหตุผลในรูปแบบของใครบางคนที่ยืนรีรออยู่หลังมุมอาคารอีกฟากถนนให้สังเกตเห็นได้ทางหางตา คนที่เริ่มสะกดรอยตามเขากับแฮร์รี่ทุกครั้งที่ออกนอกบ้านตั้งแต่สองวันก่อน “เราต้องพร้อมต้อนรับลูกค้าที่เดินเข้าร้านมาได้ทุกเมื่อ”

แฮร์รี่พยักหน้าด้วยความเข้าใจ จากนั้นจึงเอื้อมมือมาจับไหล่พร้อมคำลา “งั้นฉันไม่รั้งเธอแล้วดีกว่า เดี๋ยวจะไปทำงานสาย”

แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท... ไม่อยากให้เขาไปทำงานสาย...

จากที่เมอร์ลินและอัศวินคนอื่นๆ เคยเล่าไว้ ความตรงต่อเวลาดูเหมือนจะเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่อดีตกาลาฮัดไม่เคยทำได้ และคงไม่มีวันทำ

“โอเค แฮร์รี่” เอ็กซี่ตอบรับด้วยน้ำเสียงแฝงแววขบขัน “ไว้เจอกันครับ”

“โชคดีนะ” พูดจบก็กลับหลังหันออกเดินไปทางสวนสาธารณะโดยไม่เหลียวกลับมาอีก

เอ็กซี่ยืนมองจนคนตัวสูงเลี้ยวไปจนลับตา ไออุ่นที่มือข้างนั้นทิ้งไว้ยังอ้อยอิ่งอยู่บนเนื้อผ้าและแทรกซึมเข้ามาให้อากาศหนาวในเช้านี้ไม่หนักหนาเกินไปนัก

ชายหนุ่มหยิบแว่นจากกระเป๋าเสื้อขึ้นสวมแล้วเริ่มก้าวไปในทิศทางตรงกันข้าม มุมปากกระตุกยิ้มเมื่อเห็น ‘เหตุผลอีกข้อ’ ลังเลได้ครู่ใหญ่แล้วตัดสินใจเลือกตามเขามา

_เสร็จฉัน_

 

***

 

“เธอแน่ใจนะว่าใช่คนของเบรดี้”

“ค่อนข้างมั่นใจ ผมจำหน้าบอดี้การ์ดประจำตัวเขาได้” เอ็กซี่ชี้แว่นตา “ผมว่าผมทันเห็นเขาเต็มๆ ด้วย เช็คไฟล์ของแว่นผมดูเลยเผื่อมีตอนไหนที่จับภาพหน้าเขาได้ชัดๆ”

เมอร์ลินส่งเสียงรับรู้ในลำคอขณะก้มหน้าก้มตาวุ่นวายอยู่กับคลิปบอร์ดคู่ใจ ห้องประชุมในศูนย์บัญชาการใหญ่มีสมาชิกอยู่สามคน นั่นคือเมอร์ลิน กาลาฮัด และเพอร์ซิวัล เพราะนอกจากฝ่ายแพทย์แล้ว คนที่อยู่ที่นี่ในวันนี้ก็มีเพียงสามคนนี้เท่านั้นที่รู้เรื่องชีวิตพลเรือนของแฮร์รี่และแผนล่อมาร์คัส เบรดี้ออกมา

“เขาตามเธอถึงไหน”

“ก็เกือบจะถึงร้านเลยนั่นแหละ ผมทำเป็นรู้ตัวตอนขึ้นมาจากออกซ์ฟอร์ดเซอร์คัส แต่เขาก็น่าจะเดาได้แล้วว่าผมกำลังมุ่งหน้าไปที่ไหน”

“ลองส่งลูกน้องที่เหลืออยู่ไม่กี่คนออกมาแบบนี้ อีกไม่นานเบรดี้คงเริ่มเคลื่อนไหว ต่อจากนี้ไปเธอต้องเตรียมตัวไว้ตลอดเวลา อย่าประมาทเป็นอันขาด” เมอร์ลินมองชายหนุ่มด้วยสีหน้าใคร่ครวญอีกครั้ง “แน่ใจใช่ไหมว่ารับมือได้ กาลาฮัด”

เจ้าของชื่อรหัสเข้าใจว่านั่นไม่ใช่คำสบประมาท หากแต่เป็นความห่วงใยจากใจจริงของผู้บังคับบัญชา แม้งานครั้งนี้จะไม่ต่างอะไรกับภารกิจอื่นๆ ขององค์กร แต่ในความเป็นจริงเขาก็ยังอยู่ในช่วงหยุดพักผ่อนเนื่องจากสภาพร่างกายที่ยังไม่พร้อมร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์

“ผมจะระวังเต็มที่” ขอเพียงคนร้ายเลิกสนใจแฮร์รี่ เขาก็ไม่มีอะไรให้ต้องกังวล

“ฉันหมายถึงเรื่องของแฮร์รี่ด้วย อย่าคิดว่าฉันไม่รู้ว่าเธอทำอะไรอยู่” เมอร์ลินหรี่ตา เขาอาจไม่ได้จับตามองเพื่อนเก่าหรืออัศวินของตนอยู่ตลอด แต่การสอดแนมเป็นครั้งคราวก็ทำให้รู้ว่าเอ็กซี่อาจกำลังหาเรื่องให้ตัวเองต้องเสียใจมากกว่าที่คาดไว้ในภายหลัง

คนโดนรู้ทันแกล้งตีหน้าซื่อ “ผมทำอะไร”

“ที่เธอพยายามกลับไปสร้างความสนิทสนมกับแฮร์รี่มันก็ดี อย่างน้อยเขาก็จะได้มีตัวก่อกวนไม่ให้ชีวิตมันเงียบเหงาเกินไป”

“เฮ้!”

“หมอนั่นควรมีใครสักคนเป็นเพื่อนที่ไว้ใจได้ แต่ฉันอยากให้เธอเผื่อใจไว้ด้วยว่าความทรงจำของเขาอาจไม่มีวันกลับคืนมาอีกเลย”

แล้วคำพูดนั้นมันแทงใจแค่ไหนกัน เอ็กซี่นิ่งงันลงฉับพลัน เพราะนั่นคือสิ่งที่เขาหวาดกลัวอยู่ลึกๆ แต่ไม่อยากยอมรับแม้แต่กับตัวเอง เขาพอใจที่ได้เห็นแฮร์รี่คนใหม่มีชีวิตอยู่อย่างปลอดภัย แต่เงาของแฮร์รี่คนเก่าก็ยังตามติดชายคนนั้นทุกย่างก้าวจนบางครั้งก็ทำให้อยากเอื้อมออกไปไขว่คว้า

_กลับมาเถอะ แฮร์รี่... ได้โปรดกลับมา_

“ผมเข้าใจ”

ไม่ได้แปลว่าเขาต้องชอบเรื่องนั้น

ไม่ว่าความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาจะเป็นอย่างไรต่อจากนี้ แต่ถ้าแฮร์รี่ไม่มีทางหายดี ก็หมายความว่าเขาต้องซ่อนเร้นตัวตนในฐานะกาลาฮัดและโกหกอีกฝ่ายตลอดไป เขาเก็บความลับจากครอบครัวได้ก็จริงอยู่ แต่มีมนุษย์เพียงหนึ่งคนเท่านั้นบนโลกนี้ที่เอ็กซี่ไม่ต้องการมีเรื่องโกหกปิดบัง เขาอยากเป็นตัวของตัวเองอย่างเต็มที่เมื่ออยู่กับแฮร์รี่ อยากให้คนคนนั้นได้เห็นตัวเขาทั้งด้านดีและด้านร้าย เป็นเอ็กซี่ อันวินคนที่เคยเป็นในอดีตและปัจจุบัน

แล้วจู่ๆ คนที่นั่งเงียบมาตลอดก็เอ่ยขึ้นเสียงเรียบ “ตราบใดที่เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ เราก็ยังมีความหวัง”

เอ็กซี่หันขวับไปมองเพอร์ซิวัลด้วยความประหลาดใจ

“จริงไหม”

เขาไม่รู้จะตอบอย่างไร จึงได้แต่ยิ้มให้แม้ว่าอัศวินอาวุโสกว่าที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามจะไม่แสดงอารมณ์ใดๆ เลยก็ตาม

“เอาละ อย่างน้อยเราก็มีความคืบหน้า” เมอร์ลินเคาะคลิปบอร์ด “เพอร์ซิวัล ไปเฝ้าเซฟเฮ้าส์ของเบรดี้ที่คอร์นวอลเอาไว้ ถ้าเขากลับเข้ามาในอังกฤษก็มีโอกาสสูงที่จะใช้บ้านหลังนั้นเป็นที่กบดาน... กาลาฮัด อย่างที่ฉันบอก เตรียมพร้อมอยู่เสมอ แต่ตอนนี้ไปห้องพยาบาลซะ ดร.เบลกบอกว่าเธอถ่วงเวลาตามกำหนดตรวจข้อมือมาหลายวันแล้ว”

พอตั้งท่าเตรียมเถียง สายตาถมึงทึงที่ส่งมาก็ทำให้เอ็กซี่หุบปากฉับ

“แยกย้ายได้ ฉันมีพวกเด็กใหม่ให้โยนลงจากเครื่องบิน”

เมื่อคิงส์แมนพอมีเวลาจากการพยายามช่วยจัดระเบียบความวุ่นวายทั่วโลกบ้างแล้ว พวกเขาจึงเริ่มกระบวนการคัดสรรผู้เข้าชิงตำแหน่งเคย์ซึ่งว่างเว้นไปตั้งแต่ปีก่อนหน้า แต่เพราะแลนสล็อตกับกาลาฮัดเองยังถือว่าเป็นมือใหม่ จึงไม่มีสิทธิ์เสนอชื่อใครเข้ามาเผชิญชะตากรรมในเงื้อมมือของเมอร์ลิน

เอ็กซี่หวังว่าจะไม่มีใครทำลายสถิติกระตุกร่มที่ 300 ฟุตของเขากับร็อกซี่ลงได้

หรือไม่อย่างนั้นก็ขออย่าให้เขาต้องไปช่วยแงะใครจากพื้นหญ้าขึ้นมาจริงๆ

 

***

 

ชายหนุ่มต้องแปลกใจเมื่อคนที่ออกจากห้องประชุมพร้อมกับเขาเดินเคียงข้างกันไปตามโถงยาวของคฤหาสน์ ท่ามกลางเสียงรองเท้าออกซ์ฟอร์ดที่กระทบพื้นเป็นจังหวะ คนตัวสูงกว่าประสานมือไว้ด้านหลังขณะสายตามองตรงนิ่งไปข้างหน้า เอ็กซี่ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรแสดงอาการรับรู้ตัวตนของผู้ร่วมทางด้วยการเริ่มต้นบทสนทนาหรือไม่ จึงเลือกหุบปากเงียบไว้พลางก้าวต่อไปด้วยท่วงท่าเช่นเดียวกัน

ที่ผ่านมาเขาเพิ่งมีโอกาสร่วมงานกับเพอร์ซิวัลเพียงครั้งเดียวเท่านั้น แต่มันก็มากพอให้รู้ว่าเบื้องหลังความเย็นชาเคร่งขรึมจนดูเป็นคนเข้าถึงได้ยากของอลาสแตร์ มอร์ตัน ความจริงแล้วยังมีความคึกคะนองและบ้าระห่ำที่ถูกเก็บงำไว้อย่างมิดชิด

ระเบิดไฟแช็คที่เจ้าตัวพกไปสิบหกอันในการปฏิบัติภารกิจคือสิ่งยืนยัน

_แม่เจ้าโว้ย_

เอ็กซี่จำได้ว่าเขาอ้าปากค้างเมื่อเห็นคลังอาวุธที่เพอร์ซิวัลมีติดตัวอยู่ เสียงโวยวายของพ่อมดประจำองค์กรผ่านเครื่องส่งสัญญาณในหูทำให้รู้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่จำนวนที่จะผ่านการอนุมัติจากฝ่ายพลาธิการมาได้ สาบานเลยว่าตั้งแต่เกิดมา เขาเพิ่งเคยเห็นการระเบิดที่ใหญ่โตขนาดนั้นกับตาตัวเอง แม้จะหลบพ้นรัศมีแล้ว ความร้อนผ่าวก็ยังแผ่ซ่านมาอาบทั่วร่างขณะยืนมองฐานทัพของขบวนการค้ายากลุ่มใหญ่ในเม็กซิโกถูกกลืนหายไปในเปลวเพลิงลูกมหึมาที่พวยพุ่งลุกโพลงจนผืนฟ้ายามราตรีเหนือเมืองมาตาโมรอสสว่างไสว เมอร์ลินยังบ่นงึมงำไม่จบสิ้น แต่ก็มีอยู่ประโยคหนึ่ง... หรือชื่อของใครคนหนึ่ง... ซึ่งทำให้สีหน้าที่เรียบเฉยอยู่ตลอดของคนข้างๆ มีชีวิตชีวาขึ้นพร้อมกับแววตาที่โชติช่วงจากแสงไฟ

‘ไอ้หัวขโมยเจมส์ สเปนเซอร์’

ขณะที่เอ็กซี่ยังงุนงง เพอร์ซิวัลหัวเราะหึๆ ก่อนจะเอ่ยสั้นๆ ตอบกลับไปว่า ‘จะมีใคร’

แล้วอัศวินรุ่นน้องก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องเดาที่มาที่ไปของไฟแช็คส่วนเกินอีกสิบห้าอัน

นอกจากความนับถือที่มอบให้อย่างไม่มีข้อกังขาแล้ว ความสนใจใคร่รู้จึงเป็นอีกความรู้สึกหนึ่งที่เอ็กซี่มีต่อคนคนนี้ ทั้งๆ ที่ดูเหมือนไม่ค่อยชอบสุงสิงกับใคร เพอร์ซิวัลกลับมีแรงดึงดูดบางอย่างที่ทำให้สมาชิกคนอื่นๆ ในคิงส์แมนไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจเป็นพิเศษ

หรืออาจเป็นเพราะบุคลิกเงียบๆ เรียบร้อยเมื่อแรกเห็นนี่แหละที่ยิ่งทำให้ดูน่าวางใจเป็นพิเศษ

ซึ่งจะว่าไปแล้วก็นึกได้...

“คุณเป็นคนไปรับแฮร์รี่” เอ็กซี่โพล่งขึ้น และเสียงฝีเท้าคู่หนึ่งในนั้นก็ชะงักไปชั่วคราวก่อนจะออกเดินอีกครั้ง “คุณรู้มาตั้งแต่ต้นว่าเขายังมีชีวิตอยู่”

แม้ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะกล่าวหา เขาก็ไม่อาจยับยั้งน้ำเสียงตัดพ้อเอาไว้ เพอร์ซิวัลแค่เลิกคิ้วรอให้เขาพูดต่อไป

“เมอร์ลินก็ห้ามไม่ให้คุณบอกผมใช่ไหม”

“ไม่เชิงหรอก เขารู้ว่าไม่จำเป็นต้องห้ามฉันไม่ให้เปิดปากกับใคร”

“แต่คุณบอกร็อกซ์”

“ฉันกับหลานเคยให้สัญญากันมานานแล้วว่าจะไม่มีวันปิดบังกันและกันไม่ว่าเรื่องอะไรทั้งนั้น”

จริงสิ ถึงเพอร์ซิวัลจะเป็นแค่อาของร็อกซี่ เขาก็เลี้ยงดูเธอที่สูญเสียครอบครัวเพราะอุบัติเหตุตั้งแต่ยังเล็กจนแทบจะเรียกว่าเป็นพ่อแท้ๆ ไปแล้วก็ได้ สำหรับบ้านที่มีแต่จารชนมืออาชีพ ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะเก็บความลับใดๆ เมื่อเธอได้กลายเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในองค์กรเช่นเดียวกับเขาแล้ว

“แล้วคุณคิดยังไงกับการปล่อยแฮร์รี่ไปอยู่คนเดียว” คราวนี้เขาถามด้วยความสงสัยอย่างแท้จริง “คุณอยากให้เขาเป็นคนธรรมดาแบบนี้ หรืออยากรั้งเขาไว้แล้วพยายามหาทุกวิถีทางให้ความจำของเขากลับมา”

เพอร์ซิวัลหันมามองเขา แววตาคู่นั้นอ่อนโยนลงด้วยความเข้าใจ

“ถ้าถามฉัน ฉันก็ต้องอยากให้แฮร์รี่คนเดิมกลับมาอยู่แล้ว”  

“แต่คุณก็ยอมปล่อยเขาไป”

“เพราะฉันเคารพในการตัดสินใจของส่วนรวม เราเห็นพ้องร่วมกันว่านั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ดีที่สุดสำหรับเขา ฉันเห็นแฮร์รี่ตอนที่ยังอยู่ในโรงพยาบาล เอ็กซี่ เขากำลังเจ็บปวด สับสน และไม่เข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเอง ไม่มีการรับประกันเลยว่าแฮร์รี่จะจำได้ การดึงเขาเข้ามาในโลกของพวกเรา โลกที่ไม่ใช่ที่ของเขาอีกต่อไป มีแต่จะทำให้อาการของเขาทรุดลง ไม่ใช่ดีขึ้น”

ทั้งคู่หยุดเดินเมื่อไปถึงหน้าแผนกพยาบาล

“ฉันเชื่อในแนวคิดพื้นฐานของคิงส์แมน นั่นคือการยอมเสียสละเพื่อปกปักรักษาความปลอดภัยของคนทั่วไปให้ใช้ชีวิตได้อย่างสงบสุข ตอนนี้แฮร์รี่กลายเป็นหนึ่งในนั้นแล้ว และชีวิตธรรมดาจะทำให้เขามีความสุขมากกว่า... ฉันรู้ว่าเขามีความหมายกับเธอ และการสูญเสียคนสำคัญเป็นเรื่องที่ทำใจยอมรับได้ยาก แต่ท้ายที่สุด นั่นคือสิ่งที่เราต้องทำ”

นั่นคือสิ่งที่เพอร์ซิวัลเข้าใจดีและทำได้ เพราะเขาเองก็เสียคนสำคัญอย่างยิ่งไปก่อนหน้านั้น... เอ็กซี่นึกถึง ‘พ่อ’ อีกคนหนึ่งของร็อกซี่ แลนสล็อตคนเก่าที่เป็นเหตุผลอีกข้อให้เขามีโอกาสเข้ามาเหยียบที่นี่

แต่เขายังเข้มแข็งได้ไม่เท่านั้น ตอนที่คิดว่าแฮร์รี่ตายไปแล้ว เขาไม่เคยทำใจได้ ตลอดเวลาหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านไปคือเศษเสี้ยวเล็กๆ ของจิตวิญญาณที่ค่อยๆ สิ้นสลายลงทุกวัน เขาทุ่มเททุกสิ่งทุกอย่างให้คิงส์แมนและภารกิจโดยใส่ใจกับความเสี่ยงอันตรายน้อยลงทีละนิดจนตัวเองยังเริ่มหวาดหวั่น และเมื่อปาฏิหาริย์พาแฮร์รี่กลับมา เอ็กซี่ก็ไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะทนไหวหากต้องเสียเขาไปอีกครั้ง

“แต่อย่างที่ฉันบอก ในเมื่อเขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ อะไรก็เป็นไปได้ทั้งนั้น”

เพอร์ซิวัลเอื้อมออกไปเปิดประตู ก่อนจะพยักหน้าให้เอ็กซี่ก้าวเข้าไปแล้วเอ่ยตามหลัง

“อย่าเพิ่งหมดหวัง”

รอยยิ้มที่พบเห็นได้ยากยิ่งจากเพอร์ซิวัล ทำให้เอ็กซี่รู้ว่าความเข้มแข็งของอีกฝ่ายนั้นเป็นผลจากตัวตนอันยิ่งใหญ่ของใครอีกคนในยามมีชีวิต จนกระทั่งแม้จะจากไปแล้วตลอดกาล พวกเขาทั้งสองก็ยังมีความรักท่วมท้นหล่อเลี้ยงหัวใจของคนที่เหลืออยู่ให้ก้าวเดินต่อไปไม่ว่าจะยากเย็นเพียงใดก็ตาม

 

***

 

“ลองผลักแฮร์รี่ตกบันไดสักทีไหม”

“จะบ้าหรือไงวะ ร็อกซี่!” คนที่แทบจะพ่นเบียร์ที่เพิ่งดื่มเข้าไปเมื่อกี้ส่งเสียงว้ากลั่น “แทนที่จะหาย เดี๋ยวก็ได้โคม่าอีกรอบพอดี”

“ฉันแค่ล้อเล่น” หญิงสาวยักไหล่ “แต่เผื่อเขาจะจำอะไรได้ถ้าหัวกระแทกอีกรอบ”

เอ็กซี่จ้องเขม็ง เขารู้ว่าเพื่อนล้อเล่น แต่สำหรับคนแบบเธอแล้วก็อาจเอาจริงได้เช่นกัน

เหตุผลที่เพอร์ซิวัลตามเขาไปห้องพยาบาลด้วยก็เพื่อไปหาหลานสาวที่เพิ่งกลับมาจากภารกิจระยะยาวและกำลังตรวจร่างกายตามมาตรการอยู่ที่นั่น และเมื่อคู่อาหลานทักทายกันจบแล้ว เอ็กซี่ก็ได้รับคำขอโทษอย่างเป็นทางการอีกครั้งจากร็อกซี่ในรูปแบบของอ้อมกอดเต็มแรงที่ทำให้เขาเกือบขาดใจตาย

‘ฉันเสียใจจริงๆ นะ’

‘ไม่เอาน่า บอกแล้วไงว่าเลี้ยงเบียร์ก็หายกัน’ เขากระซิบตอบง่ายดาย ไม่ถือสาอะไรทั้งนั้น

‘งั้นไปเย็นนี้เลยเป็นไง’

แล้วนั่นก็ทำให้ตอนนี้ทั้งคู่มานั่งตรงข้ามกันพร้อมแก้วเบียร์ประจำตัวอยู่ที่ผับไม่ไกลจากร้านในลอนดอน

เอ็กซี่รายงานความเป็นอยู่ของแฮร์รี่ให้ร็อกซี่ฟังคร่าวๆ รวมทั้งความแตกต่างของนิสัยกับสภาพร่างกายก่อนและหลังความจำเสื่อมที่สังเกตเห็นได้ ปฏิกิริยาของแฮร์รี่ช้าลงกว่าเก่า แต่ไหวพริบยังคมกริบไม่ต่างจากเดิมนัก เขารู้ว่าสายตาข้างซ้ายยังทำงานได้ไม่เต็มที่ และมือใหญ่ก็สั่นเทิ้มเบาๆ ขึ้นมาเป็นบางที แต่เจ้าตัวก็ดูเหมือนจะปรับตัวได้เป็นอย่างดีให้พอวางใจ

“ถ้าให้เขาลองทำอะไรที่เคยทำบ่อยๆ ล่ะ มันอาจจะกระตุ้นความทรงจำของเขาขึ้นมาก็ได้” ร็อกซี่เสนอขึ้นมาใหม่

“นั่นแหละปัญหา ฉันไม่รู้ว่าแฮร์รี่เคยมีงานอดิเรกอะไรอีกบ้าง” นอกจากการสะสมปกแท็บลอยด์ติดผนังห้องทำงาน กับผีเสื้อและสุนัขที่สตัฟฟ์ไว้ในห้องน้ำให้เขาขนลุกทุกครั้งที่สบตา

“พาไปซ้อมยิงปืนดีไหม”

“ใช่ ความคิดเข้าท่าสำหรับคนที่เคยเฉียดตายจากการถูก _ยิง_ หัว”

“อ้อ” ร็อกซี่ยิ้มเจื่อน “นั่นคงไม่เหมาะเท่าไหร่”

“ฉันรู้ว่าเขาเล่นเปียโนเป็น และน่าจะเคยเก่งมากด้วยถ้าให้เดาจากที่ดีดได้ในตอนนี้” และมันก็เป็นวิธีกายภาพบำบัดที่ดีสำหรับทักษะการใช้มือที่ต้องการความคล่องแคล่วกลับคืนมา “นอกจากนั้นก็ไม่รู้แล้ว วันที่ฉันไปบ้านเขา หนึ่งวันก่อนที่จะมีการทดสอบให้ยิงเจบีน่ะ เราก็คุยกันแต่เรื่องมารยาทผู้ดี วิธีชงเหล้า ประเภทของช้อนส้อมบนโต๊ะอาหาร อะไรงี่เง่าพรรค์นั้นที่คนอย่างเธอคงถูกฉีดเข้าเส้นเลือดมาตั้งแต่เกิดอยู่แล้ว”

ถึงคราวให้ร็อกซี่ถลึงตาใส่เขาบ้าง

“มันจริงนี่นา” เอ็กซี่ยกมือลูบหน้าแล้วอดคำรามออกมาไม่ได้ “รอให้จัดการเบรดี้ได้ก่อนเหอะ แล้วฉันจะหาเรื่องพาเขาไปที่บ้านหลังเก่า เผื่อได้เห็นสภาพแวดล้อมคุ้นตาในห้องต่างๆ แล้วอาจจะนึกอะไรออกบ้าง”

ร็อกซี่อ้าปาก แต่แล้วก็ดูเหมือนจะเปลี่ยนใจ

“อะไร”

“นายจะพาแฮร์รี่ไปบ้านเขา... ที่ตอนนี้กลายเป็นบ้านของนาย...”

เธอเอ่ยช้าๆ แต่เอ็กซี่ก็ได้แต่กะพริบตาปริบๆ เหมือนยังไม่เข้าใจความหมาย

“เอ็กซี่ คนเราจะมีข้ออ้างอะไรให้พาคนอื่นเข้าไปถึง _ห้องนอน_ ในบ้านตัวเองได้”

_พับผ่าสิ_

“แต่ฉันเดาว่านั่นคงไม่ใช่ปัญหาสำหรับนาย” เธอพูดต่อง่ายๆ

“เฮ้ย! ร็อกซ์ ฉันไม่ได้คิดกับเขาแบบนั้น”

หญิงสาวจ้องหน้าเขานิ่ง

“จริงๆ” แต่คนเถียงเสียงเบาลงถนัดใจ

“ไม่ต้องห่วง เอ็กซี่ ฉันแน่ใจว่าแฮร์รี่ยังเป็นสุภาพบุรุษพอที่จะรอให้พวกนายไปเดทกันครบสามครั้งก่อน”

“กลับรัสเซียไปเลยไป”

“เดี๋ยวนายคิดถึงฉันแย่พอดี” ร็อกซี่เอียงคอยิ้มหวาน ก่อนจะหยิบแก้วเบียร์ขึ้นมาใหม่ มุมปากกระตุกอยู่หลังขอบแก้วขณะที่เธอเอ่ยด้วยดวงตาเป็นประกาย “แต่พูดจริงๆ นะ ฉันว่านายน่าจะพิจารณาเรื่องบันได”

ให้ตาย เขาดีใจเป็นบ้าที่ร็อกซี่กลับมาอังกฤษอีกครั้ง

 

 

*******


	4. Chapter 4

“แฮร์รี่”

เอ็กซี่กดกริ่งเป็นรอบที่สาม แต่ก็ยังไม่มีวี่แววเจ้าของบ้านเสียทีจนคนที่รออยู่ชักกังวลใจ เมื่อเช้าแฮร์รี่ไม่ออกมาเดินเล่น ซึ่งไม่ใช่เรื่องผิดปกติอะไรเพราะสภาพอากาศไม่ค่อยเอื้ออำนวยเท่าไรนัก แต่เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปจนล่วงเข้าช่วงบ่าย เอ็กซี่ก็เริ่มกระวนกระวายที่ไม่เห็นหน้าอีกฝ่ายเลยแม้สักครั้ง เขาคงไม่ตื่นตูมแบบนี้หรอกถ้าไม่ได้รู้อยู่แล้วว่าแฮร์รี่ไม่ได้ออกไปไหน อีกทั้งยังเลยเวลาที่พวกเขานัดแนะไว้ว่าในบ่ายวันนี้จะไปที่ร้านหนังสือด้วยกัน

“แฮร์รี่” เขาเคาะประตูซ้ำ

ก็ยังไม่มีคำตอบ

_เอาวะ_

ตอนที่กำลังตัดสินใจจะสะเดาะกลอนเข้าไปก็ได้ยินเสียงความเคลื่อนไหวจากด้านในตัวบ้านพอดี ประตูขยับเปิดออกหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน แล้วชายหนุ่มก็ชะงักไปทันทีเมื่อเห็นสภาพของคนที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า

“พระเจ้า แฮร์รี่ คุณดู...”

“ไม่จืดเลยใช่ไหม ฉันรู้”

แฮร์รี่เอ่ยเสียงแหบแห้งพลางยกมือป้องตากันแสงสว่างจากภายนอกที่ดูเหมือนจะรุนแรงจนเกินทนไหว เขายังสวมชุดนอนอยู่ใต้เสื้อคลุมตัวยาว ผมสีน้ำตาลหยักศกยุ่งเหยิงผิดไปจากปกติ คิ้วขมวดต่ำอยู่เหนือดวงตาที่ไม่อาจปิดบังความทรมานเอาไว้ได้

“เกรงว่าวันนี้ฉันคงไม่มีปัญญาออกไปไหน”

พูดยังไม่ทันจบก็เริ่มโงนเงนจนเอ็กซี่ต้องรีบรุดเข้าไปช่วยพยุงไว้

“เฮ้... เฮ้! ใจเย็นๆ โอเค เข้าไปในบ้านดีกว่า”

เขาพาร่างสูงเข้าไปด้านในแล้วเตะประตูปิดตามหลัง โซฟาในห้องนั่งเล่นเป็นจุดหมายที่ใกล้ที่สุด และดูเหมือนแฮร์รี่จะปักหลักอยู่ที่นี่ตั้งแต่ต้นเมื่อพิจารณาจากหมอนที่ยังเป็นรอยยุบกับผ้าห่มยับย่นซึ่งร่วงลงไปกองกับพื้นอยู่ครึ่งผืน

“ไมเกรนเหรอครับ”

คนป่วยถอนใจเมื่อได้นั่งลงอีกครั้ง “เมื่อเช้าฉันรู้สึกไม่ค่อยสบายก็เลยนอนต่อจนถึงสายๆ พอลุกขึ้นมาหาอะไรกินไม่ทันไร ไอ้ที่กินเข้าไปก็ย้อนกลับออกมาหมด”

เอ็กซี่ส่งเสียงเห็นใจขณะที่มือยกรีรออยู่ไม่ไกลจากใบหน้าอิดโรยนั้น เขามองปากซีดเม้มแน่นเป็นเส้นตรงเนื่องจากอาการปวดศีรษะรุนแรงดูเหมือนจะยังออกฤทธิ์เล่นงานเจ้าตัวอยู่ไม่หาย

“แล้วฉันก็นอนยาวมาจนถึงเมื่อกี้นี้ รู้สึกตัวเพราะเสียงเคาะประตูพอดี เลยนึกขึ้นได้ว่านัดเธอไว้ ต้องขอโทษด้วยนะ”

“ผมสิต้องขอโทษที่รบกวนการพักผ่อนของคุณ คุณน่าจะนอนต่ออีกสักหน่อยนะ สีหน้าคุณยังไม่ดีเท่าไหร่”

เขาเขยิบลุกออกจากโซฟาแล้วเริ่มทำท่าจะจัดที่ให้

“แล้วได้กินยาหรือยังฮะ”

“อ้อ” สั้นๆ แค่นั้นก็พอจะทำให้เดาได้ ก่อนจะตามมาด้วยคำอธิบายเสียงพร่า “ยาอยู่ชั้นบนน่ะ ตอนที่ฉันลงมาแล้วอาการกำเริบก็เลยนอนอยู่ตรงนี้ ไม่ไว้ใจตัวเองให้เดินกลับขึ้นไป”

เอ็กซี่อดไม่ได้ที่จะนึกถึงคำแนะนำอันตรายจากร็อกซี่ก่อนจะย่นจมูกให้กับความคิดนั้น

“คุณนอนตรงนี้ผมว่าไม่น่าสบายเหมือนนอนในห้องหรอก ขึ้นไปพักข้างบนดีกว่า ผมพาไป”  

“ไม่เป็นไร เธอกลับไปเถอะ ฉันดูแลตัวเองได้”

“ผมรู้ แต่ไหนๆ ผมก็อยู่ที่นี่แล้ว จะได้ช่วยคอยระวังให้คุณไม่ต้องกลัวว่าจะตกบันไดไง”

“แต่ว่า...”

“อย่าดื้อน่า จำไม่ได้เหรอว่าผมมีน้องสาว เรื่องปราบเด็กงอแงนี่ผมถนัด”

ชายวัยกลางคนที่กำลังจะโดนจัดอยู่ในประเภทเด็กงอแงเลยได้ยิ่งตีหน้ายุ่งไปกันใหญ่

“เอ็กซี่”

“แฮร์รี่”

ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะไม่มีแรงจะเถียงหรือแค่อ่อนใจ แฮร์รี่จึงยอมแพ้แล้วลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาให้เขาคอยเดินตามติดและพร้อมช่วยประคองหากพลาดพลั้งระหว่างที่ทั้งคู่ค่อยๆ ก้าวขึ้นบันไดไปยังชั้นบน

ห้องนอนใหญ่ในบ้านหลังนี้ไม่แตกต่างจากที่เดิมมากนัก ม่านทึบรูดปิดไว้จึงทำให้ทั่วทั้งห้องตกอยู่ในความสลัว เอ็กซี่มองสำรวจอย่างรวดเร็วระหว่างพาแฮร์รี่ไปนั่งลงที่เตียง เมื่ออีกฝ่ายจะลุกขึ้น เขาจึงวางมือบนไหล่กว้างแล้วเอ่ยเสียงนุ่ม

“คุณนอนเถอะ เดี๋ยวผมหยิบยาให้” เขาชี้ไปอีกทาง “ห้องน้ำใช่ไหม”

แฮร์รี่เงยหน้ามองมาเงียบๆ ก่อนจะขยับเข้าที่ใต้ผ้าห่มบนเตียงพลางหลับตาลง เอ็กซี่จึงถือว่านั่นเป็นคำตอบแล้วรีบเดินเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ เจอยาแก้ปวดอยู่ในตู้เหนืออ่างล้างหน้าก่อนจะหยิบแก้วจากเคาน์เตอร์มารินน้ำใส่ ตอนนั้นเองที่เขาเงยหน้ามองเงาในกระจกแล้วถึงสังเกตเห็นว่าสีหน้าตัวเองย่ำแย่แค่ไหน เพราะความห่วงใยที่มีให้คนในห้องนอนนั้นยังไม่อาจเทียบได้กับความหวาดกลัวที่ครอบงำจิตใจอยู่ในขณะนี้

เขากลัวว่าความเจ็บป่วยของแฮร์รี่จะร้ายแรงกว่าที่ตาเห็น... กลัว... ว่าจะมีสิ่งใดมาพรากคนคนนั้นไปอย่างไม่คาดคิดอีกครั้ง สัญญาณภาพจากแว่นตาที่สะบัดขึ้นเพราะแรงกระสุนก่อนจะดับหายไปจากหน้าจอแล็ปท็อปผ่านวูบเข้ามาในภวังค์ เอ็กซี่สูดหายใจลึก พยายามเต็มที่ไม่ให้ตัวเองถูกดึงเข้าไปในความมืดมิดที่พร้อมจะกลืนกินเขาให้จมหายลงใต้ความสิ้นหวังพร้อมกับส่ายหน้าเร็วๆ เพื่อเรียกสติกลับคืนมา

เขาถือแก้วกับยาออกไปวางลงบนโต๊ะข้างเตียงแล้วส่งเสียงแผ่วเบาเรียกแฮร์รี่ให้ลุกขึ้นมากินยาก่อนที่จะเคลิ้มหลับไปเสียก่อน จากนั้นพยาบาลจำเป็นก็ย้อนเข้าไปในห้องน้ำอีกรอบแล้วค้นจนเจอผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็กมาชุบน้ำเย็นหมาดๆ ออกไปวางปิดดวงตาของคนที่ทิ้งตัวกลับลงบนที่นอนเพื่อบรรเทาอาการเลวร้ายให้ทุเลาลง ชายหนุ่มกดนิ้วไล่จากขมับของแฮร์รี่ขึ้นไปตามหน้าผาก นวดวนถึงตรงหว่างคิ้วได้ครู่หนึ่งแล้วเคลื่อนกลับไปด้านข้างศีรษะทั้งสองฝั่ง สัมผัสนั้นอ่อนโยน เชื่องช้า ระมัดระวัง จนกระทั่งร่างที่ยังเครียดเกร็งจากความรวดร้าวเริ่มผ่อนคลายจนเหมือนจะหลอมละลายลงไปกับเตียง

เสียงพึมพำในลำคอดังแว่วให้ได้ยินไม่เป็นภาษา เอ็กซี่ลากนิ้วสางผมนุ่มหนาพลางกระซิบท่ามกลางความเงียบและเสียงลมหายใจที่ค่อยๆ สม่ำเสมอลงของอีกฝ่าย

“ไม่เป็นไร แฮร์รี่... ผมอยู่ตรงนี้”

เขาหวังอย่างยิ่งว่าสิ่งที่ทำอยู่จะพอช่วยปลอบประโลมคนป่วยได้

“ผมอยู่ตรงนี้”

 

***

 

เสียงกระแอมจากกรอบประตูทำให้เอ็กซี่ละสายตาจากซุปที่กำลังคนอยู่บนเตาตรงหน้า แฮร์รี่ซึ่งเปลี่ยนชุดแล้วและท่าทางสดชื่นขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัดกำลังยืนมองมาด้วยแววตาพิศวง

“เฮ้ แฮร์รี่” เขาทักเสียงใส “คุณดูค่อยยังชั่วขึ้นแล้วนี่”

เจ้าของบ้านก้าวเข้าไปในครัวที่ดูเหมือนจะโดนผู้มาเยือนยึดครองเป็นอาณานิคมของตนเองไปเรียบร้อยแล้วพร้อมกับผู้พิทักษ์สี่ขาที่เงยหน้าขึ้นเห่าทักทายจากพื้นตรงมุมห้อง เมื่อเจ้าหมาปั๊กหมอบกลับลงไปโดยไม่ได้ใส่ใจกับใครอีก เขาจึงหันไปสำรวจข้าวของบนเคาน์เตอร์กับหม้อซุปข้นที่กำลังเดือดจนควันกรุ่น กลิ่นหอมของมันเทศลอยอบอวลให้กระเพาะที่ไม่ได้ย่อยอะไรเลยมาทั้งวันส่งเสียงเรียกร้องความสนใจดังลั่น

เอ็กซี่หัวเราะคิก “ผมก็ว่างั้น คงหิวแย่สิท่า”

แฮร์รี่ยิ้มบางพลางมองฟ้านอกหน้าต่างซึ่งใกล้จะมืดเต็มที บ่งบอกว่าเขานอนหลับสนิทไม่รู้เรื่องจนป่านนี้ และไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ามีใครบางคนมาทำอาหารอยู่ที่นี่จนกระทั่งเดินลงบันไดมาจนเจอ

“หิวโซเชียวละ” เขาตอบ “และใช่ ฉันรู้สึกดีขึ้นมาก แต่เอ็กซี่... ฉันจำไม่ได้นะว่าบ้านฉันมีของพวกนี้”

“ก็ไม่มีน่ะสิ ผมคิดว่าพอคุณตื่นมาต้องอยากหาอะไรกินแน่ๆ ก็เลยออกไปซื้อของมาทำอะไรง่ายๆ ให้” เขาชี้หม้อซุป กับผักหลากชนิดในชามใบใหญ่ “ซุปใกล้เสร็จแล้ว หวังว่าคุณจะชอบไก่นะ มีขนมปังอยู่บนโต๊ะ ส่วนสลัดแค่คลุกก็กินได้ คุณไปนั่งรอเลย แล้วก็ขอโทษทีที่ถือวิสาสะพาเจบีเข้ามาด้วย ผมตั้งใจจะทิ้งให้มันเฝ้าบ้านแค่เมื่อตอนบ่าย พอติดพันตรงนี้เลยทนปล่อยมันอยู่ตัวเดียวไม่ได้”

“ไม่เป็นไรอยู่แล้ว ว่าแต่ว่าฉันมีพ่อครัวส่วนตัวตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน”

“ก็ตั้งแต่คุณปวดหัวจนหลับน็อคไปนั่นแหละ”

ชายสูงวัยกว่ายังคงจ้องหน้าเขานิ่งจนวางมือไม้ไม่ถูกขึ้นมากะทันหัน จะยกขึ้นมาเกาคอก็นึกได้ว่ายังถือทัพพีอยู่

“อะไรเหรอ”

“นี่มัน... เธอไม่จำเป็นต้องทำอะไรให้ฉันมากมายขนาดนี้” คนพูดรีบขยายความต่อเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าอีกฝ่ายสลดลงทันที “ฉันหมายถึง ขอบคุณมากที่ช่วยดูแลฉันตอนไม่สบาย แต่ฉันไม่อยากเป็นภาระรบกวนเธอไปมากกว่านี้”

“เหลวไหลน่า แฮร์รี่ คุณไม่ใช่ภาระสักหน่อย ผมเต็มใจ”

แค่นี้ยังน้อยไปด้วยซ้ำที่เขาจะทำเพื่อแฮร์รี่ได้

“แล้วตู้เย็นบ้านคุณก็ไม่มีอะไรเลยจริงๆ ผมว่าตู้บ้านผมก็โล่งจะแย่แล้วยังแพ้คุณเลย”

“ฉันไม่ค่อยได้ทำอะไรเองเท่าไหร่ ถ้าไม่ออกไปกินข้างนอกก็ซื้อเข้ามาเก็บไว้”

“อะไรกัน คุณทำอาหารอร่อยออก”

นั่นทำให้อีกฝ่ายมองมาด้วยสายตาแปลกๆ

“แล้วเธอรู้ได้ยังไง เธอยังไม่เคยกินอาหารฝีมือฉันสักหน่อย”

_ฉิบหาย_

“คือ... คุณ _ดูท่าทาง_ น่าจะเป็นคนทำอาหารอร่อย แบบว่ามีแววน่ะ เข้าใจไหม แถมอุปกรณ์ห้องครัวของคุณก็มีแต่ของดีๆ คนที่ใช้ของระดับนี้น่าจะจริงจังพอสมควรไม่ใช่หรือไง” คนหลุดปากแก้ตัวพัลวัน จากนั้นก็โบกมือไล่กลบเกลื่อนก่อนที่จะยิ่งหาเรื่องขุดหลุมให้ตัวเองไปกันใหญ่ “ไปๆ ออกไปนั่งโน่นเลย เดี๋ยวผมบริการให้ พอจัดทุกอย่างเสร็จแล้วผมจะได้กลับไปให้พ้นหน้าคุณซะที”

ขายาวที่ทำท่าจะก้าวไปจึงชะงักลงก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะหันขวับกลับมาหาแล้วเอ่ยย้อนด้วยคำพูดของเขาเอง

“เหลวไหลน่า เอ็กซี่ เธออุตส่าห์ลงมือทำให้ขนาดนี้ก็กินด้วยกันที่นี่นั่นแหละ”

เอ็กซี่หันไปคนซุปต่อ กำลังจะอ้าปากปฏิเสธ แต่แล้วก็เปลี่ยนใจพลางยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์

“นี่ชวนผมเดทอยู่หรือเปล่า”

คนโดนโมเมเลยตะกุกตะกักไปกะทันหัน ขณะที่ยังไม่ทันได้ตอบอะไร ชายหนุ่มก็หัวเราะลั่นจนเจบีผงกหัวขึ้นมาส่งสายตาขุ่นเคืองให้

“ล้อเล่นน่า ไม่ต้องทำหน้าแบบนั้นหรอก คุณไปนั่งรอเถอะ เดี๋ยวผมตามไปกินเป็นเพื่อน” เขาไล่เป็นรอบที่สาม “จะได้รอฟังความเห็นด้วยว่าฝีมือผมเป็นยังไง”

“ล้อเล่นเรื่องแบบนี้กับคนอื่น ไม่กลัวแฟนจะโกรธหรือ”

“แฟนเฟินอะไรที่ไหน”

“เอ็กซี่ เธอมีคุณสมบัติเพียบพร้อม มีงานการมั่นคง รักหมา รักเด็ก แถมทำอาหารเป็นอีก” ร่ายยาวพลางพยักพเยิดไปที่หม้อบนเตา “อย่าบอกนะว่าป่านนี้แล้วเธอยังไม่มีใคร”

โดนชมซึ่งๆ หน้าอีกรอบแบบนี้ก็ชักจะเป๋ไปเหมือนกันนะ

“โอ๊ยยย ผมไม่มีใครทั้งนั้นแหละ ไม่ว่าจะแฟนสาว... หรือแฟนหนุ่ม”

พูดจบก็หรี่ตารอดูปฏิกิริยาของคนฟัง ช่วงที่ยังเป็นเจ้าหน้าที่ฝึกหัด เอ็กซี่ไม่เคยเปิดเผยรสนิยมด้านนี้ของตัวเองเพราะไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรับได้หรือไม่ แต่เท่าที่ได้ทำความรู้จักกันมากขึ้น แม้จะเป็นแฮร์รี่คนที่ไม่มีความทรงจำเก่าๆ ตอนนี้เขาก็แน่ใจแล้วว่าคู่สนทนาจะไม่รังเกียจอะไร

“อ้อ” เป็นเสียงตอบสั้นๆ ก่อนที่แฮร์รี่จะยิ้มรับพร้อมกับพยักหน้าเข้าใจ จากนั้นจึงกลับหลังหันเพื่อเดินออกไปจากห้องครัว

เอ็กซี่ไม่ต้องสงสัยอยู่นานว่าจะตีความอย่างไร เพราะตอนที่ยังก้าวไม่พ้นห้อง แฮร์รี่ก็เหลียวกลับมาใหม่...

“ถ้าฉันชวนเธอเดท เธอจะรู้”

สาบานเลยว่าคำพูดเรียบๆ ทิ้งท้ายนั่นไม่ได้ทำให้เขาประหลาดใจจนทัพพีแทบหลุดมือ

 

***

 

“แฮร์รี่”

“หืมมม” เสียงขานรับเลื่อนลอยบอกให้รู้ว่าคนถูกเรียกไม่ได้ตั้งใจฟังนัก เพราะสมาธิของแฮร์รี่ยังจดจ่ออยู่กับพุงกลมๆ ของหมาปั๊กที่นอนแผ่หราพร้อมกับแววตาเว้าวอนไม่ให้มนุษย์ตรงหน้ายกมือหนีไปไหน หลังกินมื้อเย็นเสร็จแล้ว เอ็กซี่ยังไม่ได้กลับบ้านอย่างที่คิดไว้ พวกเขาพูดคุยกันต่อเนื่องติดพันเพราะแฮร์รี่ดูเหมือนจะตื่นเต็มตาหลังจากได้นอนหลับมาทั้งวันจนกระทั่งย้ายที่จากโต๊ะอาหารมาปักหลักกันอยู่ในห้องนั่งเล่น

“ผมถามอะไรคุณอย่างได้ไหม” น้ำเสียงที่จริงจังกว่าปกติทำให้อีกฝ่ายเงยหน้าขึ้นด้วยความสงสัย

“หลายอย่างก็ได้”

“คุณอยาก...” ขึ้นต้นประโยคแล้วก็เหมือนจะลังเลไป “จำได้หรือเปล่าว่าชีวิตเมื่อก่อนของคุณเป็นยังไง”

แฮร์รี่ลุกขึ้นจากพื้นไปนั่งลงบนโซฟาข้างๆ เอ็กซี่ เจบีจึงพลิกตัวกลับอย่างเสียไม่ได้แล้วเดินเตาะแตะตามไปนอนแหมะอยู่แทบเท้าเจ้านายด้วยเสียงฮึดฮัด

ชายวัยกลางคนดูเหมือนจะใคร่ครวญอยู่นาน ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลฉายแวววาววับเหม่อมองไปในความว่างเปล่าที่คนเห็นไม่อาจตีความได้ ตอนที่เอ็กซี่เริ่มกังวลว่าอาจเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่ควรถาม แฮร์รี่ก็ถอนหายใจยาวแล้วสบตากับเขานิ่ง

“ฉัน... อาจจะชอบตัวเองตอนนี้มากกว่า”

“นั่นไม่ใช่คำตอบ” ความปากไวทำให้ยอกย้อนกลับไปก่อนจะห้ามตัวเองทัน

_ฉันชื่อแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท ฉันเป็นคนให้เหรียญนั่นกับเธอ พ่อเธอช่วยชีวิตฉันไว้_

สิ่งที่ได้ยินต่อมาไม่ใช่ประโยคนั้น

“ฉันไม่รู้ เอ็กซี่” รอยยิ้มฉายขึ้นไปไม่ถึงดวงตา “ฉันอาจจะไม่มีอดีตก็จริง แต่ปัจจุบันเท่าที่มีอยู่ก็เพียงพอสำหรับฉันแล้ว รู้ไหมว่าตอนที่ฉันบาดเจ็บ มีคนพบฉันอยู่หน้าโบสถ์ที่... เอ่อ... ไม่ใช่ชุมชนที่คนมีสามัญสำนึกทั่วไปจะยอมรับนับถือเท่าไหร่ นั่นบ่งบอกว่าฉันเป็นคนแบบไหนกันถ้าฉันเคยมีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับที่นั่น หรือสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นกับคนในนั้น”

“คุณอาจจะมี _เหตุจำเป็น_ ให้ต้องไปที่นั่น ไม่ได้หมายความว่าคุณต้องเป็นสมาชิกในนั้นสักหน่อย และสำหรับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น มันก็กรณีเดียวกับตอนที่คนทั่วโลกลุกขึ้นมาทำร้ายกันหลังจากนั้นนั่นแหละ มันอยู่นอกเหนือความควบคุม ไม่มีใครมีสติ ไม่มีใครตั้งใจ ไม่ใช่ความผิดของใครทั้งนั้น” นอกจากริชมอนด์ วาเลนไทน์

“บางทีฉันอดคิดไม่ได้น่ะ ยังไงก็เถอะ ถ้าไม่นับปัญหาสุขภาพที่ยังกำเริบขึ้นมาเป็นบางครั้ง ชีวิตธรรมดาๆ ของฉันตอนนี้ก็ไม่ได้เลวร้ายอะไร”

“แล้วคุณไม่เหงาเหรอ คุณไม่อยากเจอเพื่อน เจอคนที่คุณเคยรู้จัก คนที่อาจจะมีความหมายกับคุณ... หรือคนที่คุณมีความหมายกับเขาบ้างหรือไง” คนพูดต้องกลืนความตีบตันในลำคอลงไปก่อนจะเอ่ยช่วงท้ายออกมาได้โดยที่เสียงไม่แตกพร่าไปเสียก่อน

เสียงระบายลมหายใจยาวดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง

“ถ้าฉันมีเพื่อนหรือคนที่สนิทสนมกัน ป่านนี้ก็น่าจะมีใครมาหาฉันบ้างแล้ว จริงไหม”

และอย่างที่เมอร์ลินบอกไว้ ชีวิตของแฮร์รี่มีแต่งานเพื่อคิงส์แมน

“คนรู้จักที่ฉันเคยเจอมีแต่มอร์ตันที่ไปรับฉันกลับมาจากสหรัฐ นอกจากนั้นก็ไม่เคยมีใครมาเยี่ยมอีกตอนยังอยู่ที่สถานบำบัด ไม่ว่าจะเพื่อน ญาติ หรือเพื่อนร่วมงาน ซึ่งถึงอย่างไรฉันก็จำใครไม่ได้ อีกอย่าง ตอนนี้ฉันไม่มีประโยชน์กับที่ทำงานแล้ว ดูอย่างเมื่อกลางวันสิ พอปวดหัวแค่นั้นฉันก็แทบไม่มีปัญญาลืมตา นับประสาอะไรจะให้กลับไป... สอนใครได้อีก” เขาหัวเราะเสียงขื่น “เมื่อก่อนฉันอาจจะเป็นคนที่ไม่ค่อยมีใครชอบหน้าละมั้ง หรือไม่ก็เป็นอาจารย์จอมเฮี้ยบที่ลูกศิษย์เกลียดขี้หน้าและพากันดีใจที่ฉันไม่ได้กลับไป”

“ไม่หรอกน่า ผมเดาว่าคุณคงเป็นอาจารย์ใจดีมากกว่า อาจจะเข้มงวดอยู่บ้าง แต่ก็ต้องเป็นคนที่ลูกศิษย์เคารพแน่ๆ”

เคารพ นับถือ ชื่นชอบ หลงใหล

และอาจจะ... _หลงรัก_

นั่นเป็นคำที่เอ็กซี่ไม่กล้าแตะต้อง ไม่เคยมองว่าตัวเองคู่ควรให้แม้แต่จะคิดว่าเขามีสิทธิ์รู้สึกเช่นนั้นกับอีกฝ่าย แต่ตั้งแต่รู้ว่าแฮร์รี่ยังไม่ตาย ไม่ว่าอย่างไรเขาก็ไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้ว่าที่ผ่านมามันคือความรู้สึกอันทรงอำนาจที่สุดที่เขามีให้แฮร์รี่ และยิ่งท่วมท้นล้นหลามขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนรู้ตัวอีกทีก็สายเกินกว่าที่จะหักห้ามใจ

มือใหญ่ขยับกดเส้นขรุขระบนขมับตัวเองอย่างเหม่อลอยทั้งที่เจ้าตัวยังไม่ละสายตาไปจากคู่สนทนา

“รู้ไหมว่าฉันเสียใจเรื่องอะไรมากที่สุด”

เอ็กซี่ส่ายหน้าแทนคำตอบ

“ฉันเสียใจ ถ้ามีคนสำคัญบางคนที่ฉันลืมไปอยู่จริงๆ ใครบางคนที่ฉันทิ้งไว้และไม่มีโอกาสให้กลับไปหา ถ้าฉันเคยทำร้ายพวกเขา เคยทำให้ผิดหวังโดยไม่ได้เอ่ยคำขอโทษ ถ้าฉันหายไปจากชีวิตพวกเขาโดยที่ไม่ได้บอกลา”

ความร้อนผ่าวที่ขอบตาทำให้รู้ว่าอารมณ์ที่อุตส่าห์กล้ำกลืนกลับลงไปได้กำลังพลุ่งพล่านขึ้นมาอีกระลอก

“ถ้ามี ฉันก็อยากบอกพวกเขานะเอ็กซี่ ว่าฉันเสียใจ”

โดยไม่รู้ตัว เอ็กซี่เอื้อมมือออกไปแนบอยู่ข้างใบหน้าแฮร์รี่ นิ้วโป้งลูบแผ่วเบาบนรอยแผลเป็นเพื่อลดรอยช้ำซึ่งเกิดจากการที่เจ้าตัวเผลอกดย้ำอยู่เมื่อกี้นี้ให้เลือนหาย

“ผมก็เคยมีเพื่อนคนหนึ่งที่ไม่ได้บอกสิ่งที่อยากบอกกับเขา เราทะเลาะกัน และพูดจารุนแรงใส่กันโดยที่ไม่รู้ว่านั่นจะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่ได้เจอหน้า ผมไม่มีโอกาสได้ขอโทษเขาและยังคงเสียใจมาจนทุกวันนี้ เช่นเดียวกับที่เขาคงไม่มีวันได้รับรู้ว่าผมไม่เคยถือโทษโกรธเขาเลยเพราะผมเข้าใจดีว่าตอนนั้นผมเองก็ทำให้เขาผิดหวังแค่ไหน แต่แล้วผมก็เสียเขาไป”

“เอ็กซี่...”

“ดังนั้นผมมั่นใจนะว่าคนของคุณจะรู้ว่าคุณไม่มีทางเลือก ว่าถึงอย่างไรคุณก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะทิ้งพวกเขาไป และรับรู้อยู่ก่อนแล้วว่าคุณให้ความสำคัญกับพวกเขาขนาดไหน ผมเชื่อนะแฮร์รี่ ว่าสุดท้ายแล้วพวกเขาจะต้องเข้าใจ”

ไออุ่นจากฝ่ามือที่ทาบทับลงบนมือเขา ทำให้รู้สึกทั้งรวดร้าวและโล่งอกขึ้นมาพร้อมกันได้

“ผมเชื่อ... ว่าพวกเขาจะยกโทษให้คุณ”

 

***

 

คงเพราะหัวข้อสนทนาที่เริ่มหนักหน่วง ทั้งคู่จึงเปลี่ยนไปคุยกันเรื่องสัพเพเหระหลังจากนั้นต่ออีกพักใหญ่ กว่าจะได้ออกมาจากบ้านแฮร์รี่ ชายหนุ่มก็เริ่มตาใกล้ปิดเมื่อจูงเจบีก้าวกลับที่พักอีกสองประตูถัดไป ขณะเดียวกันก็เงยหน้าสูดหายใจเอาอากาศเย็นเฉียบยามค่ำคืนเข้าเต็มปอดเพื่อให้พอหายงัวเงีย

ถนนละแวกนั้นเงียบสงัด ผู้คนปิดไฟเข้านอนไปนานแล้วและมีเพียงแสงโคมจากเสาที่เรียงรายให้ความสว่างอยู่เป็นระยะใต้ผืนฟ้ามืดมิด ภายในหนึ่งวัน เอ็กซี่รู้สึกเหมือนได้เผชิญกับความรู้สึกที่หลากหลาย แต่ท่ามกลางสิ่งเหล่านั้นก็มีเรื่องที่มั่นใจได้ชัดเจนอยู่ นั่นคือเขาตัดสินใจแน่นอนแล้วว่าไม่ว่าความจำของแฮร์รี่จะกลับคืนมาหรือไม่ เขาก็จะขออยู่เคียงข้างอีกฝ่ายต่อไปจากนี้ ถึงจะจัดการเรื่องคนที่มุ่งร้ายต่อคิงส์แมนจบแล้วและต้องย้ายบ้านกลับไปที่เก่า ก็ขอให้พวกเขามีโอกาสติดต่อกันอยู่ ให้รักษาความสัมพันธ์ไว้ดังเดิมก็ยังดี แม้จะเป็นได้แค่เพื่อนบ้าน เป็นเพื่อน เป็นเพียงคนรู้จักห่างเหิน อย่างน้อยเขาก็ยังได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตของแฮร์รี่

แม้ไม่มีอดีต ไม่มีความทรงจำเก่าๆ ก็ขอให้พวกเขาได้เริ่มสะสมช่วงเวลาที่มีอยู่ร่วมกันในปัจจุบันขึ้นทดแทน

ทันใดนั้น ขณะเตรียมก้าวเข้าบ้าน เอ็กซี่ก็รู้สึกขนลุกชันบนต้นคอขึ้นมาอย่างฉับพลันโดยที่ไม่ได้มีสาเหตุจากความเหน็บหนาว เขาปล่อยมือจากสายจูงสุนัขแล้วเอี้ยวตัวหลบลงทางขวา พ้นจากเครื่องช็อตไฟฟ้าก่อนจะกลับหลังหันไปสวนหมัดใส่หน้าคนที่เกือบจะจู่โจมเขาได้ฉิวเฉียดเมื่อกี้นี้

เลือดไหลพรูจากจมูกที่โดนกำปั้นเข้าเต็มแรงทันที ฝ่ายได้เปรียบจึงไม่ยอมเสียเวลาแล้วย่อตัวลงเตะตัดขาคนร้ายที่ยังไม่สามารถเรียกสติกลับคืนมาจากความเจ็บปวดจนล้มโครม

เสียงเห่าของเจบีดังประสานกับเสียงสบถที่ลอยอู้อี้ขึ้นจากพื้น สายตาเอ็กซี่กราดทันเห็นมือข้างที่ขยับเอื้อมไปหยิบปืนจากด้านหลัง สัญชาตญาณในฐานะกาลาฮัดจึงสั่งให้ตัวเองง้างเท้า ก่อนจะหวดเสยปลายคางของคู่ต่อสู้เข้าจังๆ และไม่ต้องผิดหวังเมื่อศีรษะของศัตรูสะบัดหงายตามแรงเตะก่อนที่ทั้งร่างนั้นจะทรุดฮวบลงแน่นิ่งไป

“เสร็จฉัน”

ไอหมอกจากลมหายใจลอยตลบอยู่ตรงหน้า เอ็กซี่เหลียวซ้ายขวาให้แน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครตื่นมารู้เห็นเป็นพยานการกระทบกระทั่ง เขาล้วงกระเป๋า เตรียมหยิบโทรศัพท์ออกมาติดต่อเมอร์ลิน เมื่ออะไรบางอย่างกระแทกลงบนศีรษะด้านหลัง

ในชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีที่ยังรับรู้ความเป็นไปรอบตัวได้เลือนราง เอ็กซี่ได้ยินเจบียังพยายามขู่คำราม ก่อนที่เสียงตะคอกกราดเกรี้ยวจากใครบางคนจะทำให้มันชะงักเงียบลงแล้ววิ่งปราดหายเข้าไปในความมืดของดงพุ่มไม้หน้าบ้าน

_ตัดสินใจได้ดีแล้ว ไอ้หนู_

แล้วทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างก็กลายเป็นความว่างเปล่า...

 

 

*******


	5. Chapter 5

เอ็กซี่ไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองสลบไปนานแค่ไหน แต่เมื่อรู้สึกตัวอีกที เขาก็มีเคเบิลรัดสายไฟยึดข้อมือข้อเท้าไว้ไม่ให้ขยับเขยื้อนอยู่บนเก้าอี้ซึ่งเป็นเฟอร์นิเจอร์เพียงชิ้นเดียวภายในห้องสี่เหลี่ยมปิดทึบไร้หน้าต่าง พื้นปูนกับผนังทาสีเทาเรียบๆ ไม่มีจุดเด่นให้จับสังเกตได้ว่าอาคารหรือสถานที่ที่เขาถูกกักตัวไว้ ณ ขณะนี้คือที่ไหน ถ้าไม่ได้กำลังปวดหัวรุนแรงขึ้นทุกทีจากความรวดร้าวด้านหลังศีรษะและสัมผัสเหนอะหนะบริเวณบาดแผลใต้เส้นผม เขาก็คงกลอกตาให้กับความจริงที่ว่าสถานการณ์ที่ตัวเองกำลังเผชิญอยู่มันจำเจเพียงใด และคนที่จับเขามานั้นทำผิดพลาดอย่างไรที่ไม่ให้ใครสักคนเฝ้าเขาไว้เมื่อได้สติขึ้นมาแล้วเช่นนี้

ชายหนุ่มลองกระตุกแขนจากพันธนาการ เห็นได้ชัดว่าเฝือกของเขาเป็นอุปสรรคในการผูกมัดให้มั่นคงแน่นหนา เขาพยายามบิดและดึงแขนซ้ายขึ้นลงหลายๆ ครั้งจนไม่ช้าก็เริ่มมีช่องว่างระหว่างสายเคเบิลกับผิวด้านนอกของเรซินให้ขยับไปมาได้พอสมควร

ตอนที่กำลังจะลองทดสอบความเคลื่อนไหวของขาดูบ้างนั่นเอง ประตูห้องก็เปิดออก และคนที่คาดไว้ว่าจะได้เจอหน้าก็ก้าวเข้ามาพร้อมกับผู้ติดตามอีกสองราย

เอ็กซี่มองเลยไปยังคนตัวใหญ่ที่ยืนเยื้องไปทางขวา รอยช้ำสีแดงเข้มบริเวณคางกับจมูกปรากฏเด่นชัดพอๆ กับความบูดบึ้งบนสีหน้าและดวงตาวาวโรจน์ที่ถลึงมองมาด้วยความเคียดแค้น เขาฉีกยิ้มเยาะเย้ยพลางยักคิ้วตอบ และเสียงคำรามในลำคอที่ดังขึ้นก็ทำให้เจ้านายต้องยกมือขึ้นปรามคนด้านหลังไม่ให้หุนหันลงมือจนไม่ทันได้คุยกันให้รู้เรื่องเสียก่อน

“คิงส์แมน”

“เบรดี้”

แค่นี้คงไม่ต้องมีการแนะนำตัวกันแล้วว่าต่างคนต่างรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายคือใคร

มาร์คัส เบรดี้เป็นชายตัวสูงในวัยสามสิบปลายๆ ผมสั้นเกรียนติดศีรษะกับไรหนวดเคราเข้มมีสีเงินแซมอยู่ทั่ว สำเนียงไอริชปรากฏชัดแม้ในพยางค์แรกที่เปิดปาก “ตื่นสักทีนะ และต้องบอกว่าฉันแปลกใจทีเดียวที่องค์กรของนายใช้เด็กอมมือขนาดนี้เป็นเจ้าหน้าที่ภาคสนาม”

โอเค เขารู้ว่าเขาหน้าอ่อน แต่ขอโทษทีเถอะ... _หยาบคาย_

“ฉันอาจจะเป็นแค่ภารโรงในนั้นก็ได้”

“ไม่ต้องมาเฉไฉ ฉันรู้ว่าสูทนั่นหมายถึงอะไร” แน่นอนว่าไม่ได้หมายถึงกางเกงยีนกับเสื้อแจ๊คเก็ตที่เขาใส่อยู่ในตอนนี้ “ตำแหน่งอัศวินต้องได้รับการอนุมัติให้เข้าถึงข้อมูลระดับสูงของค์กร ดังนั้นฉันจะเริ่มต้นด้วยคำถามพื้นๆ ก่อน ชื่อรหัสของนายคืออะไร”

เอ็กซี่เลิกคิ้วสูง “ง่ายๆ แบบนั้นเลยเหรอ”

“มันก็ไม่น่าเป็นคำตอบที่ต้องใช้สติปัญญาใคร่ครวญสักเท่าไหร่”

“แล้วคิดว่าฉันจะบอกทันทีเลยหรือไง”

เบรดี้เอียงคอ “ก็คิดอยู่ว่าคงไม่”

เขายกมือขึ้นอีกครั้ง และคนที่รอพร้อมอยู่แล้วก็ถึงคราวยิ้มออกบ้างพลางหักข้อนิ้วกรอบแกรบก้าวแซงขึ้นมาจากด้านหลัง ใต้แสงไฟจ้าจากเพดานเตี้ย เอ็กซี่เห็นชัดว่าก่อนหน้านี้ฤทธิ์หมัดของเขาทำจมูกอีกฝ่ายหักอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย เห็นคราบเลือดยังเปรอะปกเสื้อกับด้านหน้าเนื้อผ้าสีเข้ม และยิ่งเห็น... ว่าความมุ่งมั่นในแววตากร้าวดุคู่นั้นฉายลุกโชนเพียงใด

_ได้เวลาสนุกแล้วสิ_

 

***

 

“ฉันเชื่อแล้วว่านายคู่ควรกับการเป็นอัศวินจริงๆ อย่างน้อยก็ด้านความอึด”  

เบรดี้ขยุ้มผมเขาเต็มกำมือแล้วดึงศีรษะที่ก้มตกอยู่ให้เงยขึ้นสบตา

รอยยิ้มโชกเลือดมีแต่จะยิ่งยั่วยุให้คนที่ไม่ได้คำตอบที่ตัวเองต้องการสักข้อยิ่งหงุดหงิดไปกันใหญ่ การสอบปากคำที่ผ่านพ้นไปได้สองชั่วโมงกว่าๆ ไม่ได้มอบผลลัพธ์ใดๆ นอกจากทำให้เอ็กซี่ได้แผลเพิ่มเติมจากที่โดนฟาดศีรษะมาตั้งแต่ต้น เลือดจากรอยแตกตรงหางคิ้วไหลโกรกเป็นทางยาวและซึมเข้าตาเขาให้ต้องสะบัดหน้าไล่เป็นระยะ แก้มข้างหนึ่งไม่รู้สึกอะไรไปแล้วเพราะโดนชกซ้ำๆ จนความเจ็บปวดเหลือแต่ความชา และไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่าปากก็แตกช้ำจนถ้าเขาจะยอมบอกข้อมูลสักอย่างกับเบรดี้ ชายหนุ่มก็ไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะพูดอะไรออกไปให้รู้เรื่องเป็นภาษาได้

_แต่จมูกยังปกติดีอยู่แฮะ_

“ฉันจะย้อนกลับไปถามเรื่องง่ายๆ อีกครั้ง... ชื่อรหัส ที่ตั้ง และชื่อผู้บัญชาการสูงสุดคนปัจจุบันของคิงส์แมน”

“ไปตายไป”

คำตอบนั้นทำให้ได้รับหมัดหนักหน่วงพุ่งเข้าใส่เต็มแรง

ผู้ช่วยทั้งสองของมาร์คัส เบรดี้สลับกันลงไม้ลงมือกับเขาตลอดเวลาระหว่างคำถามแต่ละข้อ และเอ็กซี่ก็แค่หลับตาลงพลางปล่อยให้ความคิดล่องลอยไปในที่ไกลแสนไกล ที่ใดก็ตามที่เขาไม่ต้องจดจ่อกับความเจ็บปวดทางร่างกายที่กำลังเผชิญอยู่ และภาวนาให้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างจบลงในไม่ช้า

_เหมือนเมื่อก่อนนั่นแหละ_

เรื่องเดียวที่จะทำให้เขาขอบคุณอดีตพ่อเลี้ยงจอมทารุณได้ คือความอดทนเป็นพิเศษต่อการประทุษร้ายและรู้จักตัดขาดจิตใจจากสิ่งใดก็ตามที่เกิดขึ้นกับตัวเอง

ตอนนี้ทั้งคู่มุ่งมั่นกับการใช้ร่างกายเอ็กซี่แทนกระสอบทราย ซึ่งเขาบอกได้เลยว่ามันโคตรจะไม่สนุก เขาจุกจนหายใจไม่ออกเมื่อกำปั้นกระทบเข้ากับบริเวณอ่อนไหวใต้อกตรงกึ่งกลางลำตัวพอดิบพอดี เสียงครางหลุดปากอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ ตามด้วยเสียงครืดคราดจากการพยายามสูดอากาศเข้าปอด ขณะเดียวกันก็รู้สึกแปลบปลาบในทุกแรงกระทบกระเทือนเคลื่อนไหวจนได้แต่หวังว่าจะไม่มีกระดูกหรืออวัยวะภายในเสียหายไปมากกว่านี้

เสียงถอนใจจากเบรดี้บ่งบอกว่าเจ้าตัวเริ่มเข้าใจแล้วว่าวิธีที่พวกเขาเลือกใช้เป็นเรื่องเสียเวลาเปล่า ความรุนแรงหยุดลงอีกครั้ง “ไม่เอาน่า นายจะยอมเสียสละตัวเองเพื่อองค์กรพรรค์นั้นน่ะเหรอ ฉันสัญญาว่าสุดท้ายฉันจะไว้ชีวิตนายถ้ายอมบอกข้อมูลของพวกเขา ไว้พอฉันตั้งตัวใหม่และสานต่อภารกิจของมิสเตอร์วาเลนไทน์ได้ ฉันจะให้นายมาทำงานกับฉันด้วยเลยเอ้า คนแบบนายน่ะมีประโยชน์นะ น่าเสียดายถ้าต้องมาตายแค่เพื่อความจงรักภักดีที่ไม่มีความหมาย”

คราวนี้เอ็กซี่กลอกตาเลยจริงๆ

“มิสเตอร์วาเลนไทน์ประมาทคิงส์แมนเกินไปจนทำให้ไม่ได้ขุดคุ้ยอะไรจากนายเดอเวียร์หรือจะชื่ออะไรก็ช่างนั่นมากกว่านี้... อ้อ เขาก็เคยเป็นอัศวินอีกคนเหมือนกันใช่ไหม แล้วเป็นไง พอใช้การไม่ได้ก็ถูกเขี่ยทิ้งง่ายๆ แบบนั้น”

เบรดี้ส่ายหน้า ก่อนจะยิ้มร่าขึ้นมาเมื่อนึกได้

“พวกนายคงเคยสนิทกันสิท่า บางทีถ้าฉันไปพาตาแก่สมองเสื่อมนั่นมา อาจจะช่วยกระตุ้นให้นายช่างคุยมากขึ้นก็ได้”

มือที่ถูกมัดไว้กระตุกกึก เอ็กซี่ลืมตาทั้งที่ยังก้มหน้าอยู่

_ไม่มีวันที่เขาจะยอมให้ใคร_

คนบนเก้าอี้มองรองเท้าผ้าใบของตัวเองแล้วหายใจเข้าช้าๆ เมื่อแน่ใจว่าไม่ได้ตาฝาดก็เริ่มต้นนับถอยหลัง ก่อนจะค่อยๆ เงยหน้าขึ้นมาใหม่

_ไม่ว่าใครหน้าไหน_

“โอเค”

_โดยเฉพาะไอ้เบื๊อกเวรตะไลนี่..._

เบรดี้ชะงักลงทันที “หือ?”

_มาบังอาจแตะต้องแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท_

“ฉันพร้อมจะบอกแล้ว”

แม้ดวงตาจะเบิกกว้างด้วยความยินดี แต่สีหน้าก็ยังอดฉายความระแวงระวังออกมาไม่ได้ “นายจะยอมเปิดเผยข้อมูลของคิงส์แมนแล้วใช่ไหม”

เอ็กซี่หัวเราะพรืด แม้จะร้าววูบขึ้นมาตามชายโครง เขาก็ไม่ใส่ใจ

“ใครว่า ฉันพร้อมจะบอกต่างหากว่านายทำผิดพลาดอะไรไปบ้าง”

เขาพยักพเยิดไปทางชายสองคนที่ถอยไปยืนรออยู่ด้านหลัง

“หนึ่ง นายพลาดไปแล้วที่ให้ไอ้คู่แฝดทวิดเดิลดัมบ์กับทวิดเดิลดีนั่นจับฉันมา” คนโดนพาดพิงเลยทำท่าจะพุ่งพรวดเข้าหาอีกครั้ง แต่เบรดี้ยกมือขึ้นห้ามไว้

“สนใจจะอธิบายให้ฉันกระจ่างแจ้งขึ้นไหม”

“ต้องพูดใหม่สินะ ฉันหมายถึง นายพลาดที่ทำให้ฉันยอมให้สองคนนั้นจับตัวฉันมา”

“จะบอกว่านายตั้งใจโดนลักพาตัวหรือไง”

รอยยิ้มเย็นเผยอขึ้นช้าๆ บนใบหน้าบอบช้ำ แผ่นหลังกับไหล่ซึ่งงอคุดคู้อยู่ก่อนหน้านี้ยืดตรงผึ่งผาย คางเชิดสูง ดวงตาสีเขียววาวโรจน์ด้วยความเดือดดาลที่คุกรุ่นอยู่ภายใน และนั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่คนที่ถูกมัดไว้เผยให้มาร์คัส เบรดี้ได้เห็นโฉมหน้าของ _กาลาฮัด_

“สอง นายต้องการคิงส์แมน” เขาไม่ได้ตอบคำถาม “คิงส์แมนก็หมายหัวนายอยู่เหมือนกัน อีกห้านาทีข้างหน้า กำลังเสริมจะมาถึงที่นี่...”

“ไม่มีทาง!” เสียงกราดเกรี้ยวย้อนทันควัน “นายไม่มีวิธีหรือแม้แต่โอกาสติดต่อกับองค์กร โทรศัพท์ของนายถูกทำลายไปแล้ว นายไม่มีสูท ไม่มีอาวุธ ไม่มีทางแม้แต่จะลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้นั่นได้”

“อยากรู้ไหมว่าข้อสามคืออะไร” เอ็กซี่เลิกคิ้ว เอียงคอ ไม่สนใจการโต้เถียงของอีกฝ่าย “เข้ามาใกล้ๆ นี่ แล้วฉันจะกระซิบบอกข้างหูให้” _ให้ตายสิ เมอร์ลินคงภูมิใจ_

แล้วมันน่าขันและโชคดีแค่ไหนที่เบรดี้บ้าจี้ขยับเข้าใกล้จนอยู่ในระยะ ‘ทักทาย’ ของเขาจริงๆ

“นายพลาดที่ไม่ได้ยึดเก้าอี้ตัวนี้ไว้กับพื้นไง ไอ้โง่”

ก่อนที่สมองของคนฟังจะได้ประมวลความหมาย ชายหนุ่มก็เอนศีรษะไปด้านหลังแล้วตวัดกลับมาโขกเข้ากับใบหน้าศัตรูที่ไม่ทันระวังเข้าเต็มแรง เบรดี้ผงะหงายแล้วเซถอยไป พร้อมกับเอ็กซี่ที่ลุกขึ้นทั้งที่ตัวยังติดเก้าอี้อยู่เช่นนั้น เมื่อขาเก้าอี้ลอยขึ้นจากพื้น สายรัดบนข้อเท้าก็เลื่อนหลุดลงด้านล่างให้ขาทั้งสองข้างของเขาเป็นอิสระ บอดี้การ์ดทั้งคู่เพิ่งจะมีปฏิกิริยาเมื่อเข้าใจในที่สุดว่าสถานการณ์พลิกผันไปอย่างไร แต่เอ็กซี่หมุนตัวขวับแล้วโถมน้ำหนักรวมทั้งเก้าอี้ไปกระแทกหนึ่งในนั้นพร้อมกับถอยต้อนไปจนชนผนัง จากนั้นก็ใช้ร่างด้านหลังเป็นหลักยันพลางยกขาทั้งสองข้างขึ้นถีบอีกคนที่กระโจนตามมา

พอแขนซ้ายหลุดออกจากพันธนาการได้แล้ว ข้างที่เหลือก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องยาก เมื่อเท้าเหยียบพื้นมั่นคง เขาก็ยืนตรงแล้วบิดตัวไปทางขวาให้แรงเหวี่ยงเป็นตัวช่วยจนสายรัดบนข้อมืออีกข้างขาดออกอย่างง่ายดาย เอ็กซี่ชกหน้าคนที่ยังถูกกดตรึงไว้หลังเก้าอี้ ก่อนจะแย่งปืนจากขอบเอวใต้แจ๊คเก็ตของอีกฝ่ายมาตวัดตบข้างขมับไม่ให้มีโอกาสตั้งสติ จากนั้นจึงโยนเก้าอี้ทิ้งไปพลางกระชากตัวคนร้ายออกจากผนังมาขวางหน้าไว้เพื่อใช้เป็นเกราะกำบัง ขณะเดียวกัน ปืนในมือขวาก็ยกขึ้นลั่นไกใส่ลูกน้องเบรดี้ที่ถูกถีบหงายไปเมื่อกี้เข้ากลางอกซ้อนสามนัดจนขาดใจตายโดยไม่มีเวลาได้ยิงสวน

ความเคลื่อนไหวทั้งหมดเกิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว เร็วจนเบรดี้เพิ่งจะได้หยิบปืนของตัวเองขึ้นมาบ้างเท่านั้น ความอึกทึกทำให้ประตูเปิดผางออกอีกครั้ง และลูกสมุนสองคนที่คงจะเฝ้าอยู่ข้างนอกก็พรวดพราดเข้ามาด้วยกันพร้อมอาวุธครบมือ

เวลาหยุดเดินลงชั่วคราว ไม่มีใครกล้าขยับระหว่างที่ทุกคนในห้องพยายามคาดคะเนความเคลื่อนไหว ท่ามกลางการคุมเชิงและจับจ้องกันอยู่มีแต่เสียงหอบหายใจ และเบรดี้ก็ยิ้มออกเมื่อเห็นชัดแล้วว่าความได้เปรียบกลับคืนมาอยู่ในกำมือตนอีกครั้ง

“เปลี่ยนใจได้นะ” เสียงห้าวขู่เข้ม “ยังไงนายก็ไม่มีโอกาสรอด”

“อย่างน้อยฉันก็มีคนของนาย” เอ็กซี่ยักไหล่แล้วรัดแขนข้างที่พาดอยู่กับคอตัวประกันแน่นขึ้น

เบรดี้เบนปืนลงเล็กน้อยแล้วยิงบอดี้การ์ดของตัวเองโดยไม่กะพริบตา

“ไม่ นายไม่มีแล้ว”

ร่างที่เขาใช้บังหน้าทรุดฮวบลงทันทีที่หมดลม เอ็กซี่ได้แต่ยืนตกตะลึงอยู่เช่นนั้น แต่ก็ยังจับปืนแน่นแม้จะไม่มีสิ่งใดช่วยป้องกันหากใครสักคนกระตุกนิ้วเหนี่ยวไกมา

“ฉันยังทำพลาดเรื่องอะไรอีกไหม”

เสียงปืนกึกก้องที่ดังขึ้นอีกสองนัดหลังคำถามนั้นไม่ได้มาจากอาวุธของใครสักคนในห้อง สมุนทั้งสองของเบรดี้ล้มลงอยู่ตรงประตู แล้ววินาทีต่อมา ร็อกซี่... ไม่สิ _แลนสล็อต_ ในชุดสูทเต็มยศก็ก้าวข้ามร่างบนพื้นเข้ามาด้วยท่วงท่าสง่างามราวกับเทพีแห่งสงครามในส่วนสูงห้าฟุตสี่

เอ็กซี่หันกลับไปขยิบตาให้เบรดี้ “ที่นายไม่เชื่อไงว่าฉันมีกำลังเสริม”

“ไอ้—”

เบรดี้ไม่มีโอกาสได้เอ่ยอะไรต่อเพราะลูกดอกยาสลบจากร็อกซี่ที่พุ่งเข้าปักคอด้วยความแม่นยำ เขาหมดสติลงทันที และปืนที่กำลังจะยิงไปทางเอ็กซี่ก็ร่วงหลุดมือลงพื้นไปพร้อมกัน

แล้วทุกอย่างก็จบสิ้นในชั่วพริบตา...

ชายหนุ่มถอนใจยาว ความเหนื่อยล้าและเจ็บปวดเริ่มย้อนกลับมาจู่โจมทันทีที่สติรับรู้ว่าตัวเองปลอดภัยดีแล้ว เขาเอนพิงผนังด้านหลังเพื่อให้ยังยืนอยู่ได้

“ชักช้า!” และไม่ทันไรก็โวยวายใส่คนที่มาช่วยเสียงขุ่น

“แล้วรู้หรือเปล่าว่าสัญญาณของนายมันหายากแค่ไหน!” ร็อกซี่ไม่ยอมแพ้แล้วเถียงแหวกลับไป เธอสำรวจทุกร่างที่กองอยู่บนพื้นให้แน่ใจก่อนจะเก็บปืนไว้ในซองใต้เสื้อพลางกวาดมือรอบตัว “นี่มันห้องใต้ดิน กาลาฮัด แทร็คเกอร์ในรองเท้านายมันก็มีข้อจำกัด กว่าจะเลยเวลารายงานตัวของนายจนพวกเรารู้ว่าเบรดี้ลงมือแล้วและให้เมอร์ลินหาเจอว่านายถูกพาตัวมาที่ไหนก็ปาไปค่อนคืนได้ ดีที่ออกจากลอนดอนมาไม่ไกลเท่าไหร่ ไม่งั้นนายได้นั่งให้พวกนั้นซ้อมเล่นไปอีกครึ่งวันแน่ๆ”

เอ็กซี่มองคนพูดตาปริบๆ จากนั้นจึงก้มลงมองแสงไฟขนาดเล็กซึ่งเริ่มกะพริบเมื่อตอนที่เขายังถูกมัดอยู่ก่อนหน้านี้และหยุดลงแล้วตรงด้านข้างส้นรองเท้า

“ฉันไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าที่นี่ที่ไหน” หรือว่าเป็นเวลาเท่าไรแล้ว เรื่องเดียวที่เดาได้คือตั้งแต่เขาถูกจับตัวมาจนถึงตอนนี้ยังผ่านพ้นไปไม่เกินคืนเดียวกัน

ร็อกซี่พินิจพิจารณาคนตรงหน้าอย่างละเอียด เมื่อมั่นใจแล้วว่าอาการบาดเจ็บของเพื่อนซึ่งอยู่ในสภาพยับเยินเต็มทีนั้นไม่มีส่วนใดสาหัสร้ายแรงหรือต้องได้รับการรักษาระดับฉุกเฉิน เธอจึงหยิบแว่นตาที่พกมาอีกอันในกระเป๋าเสื้อยื่นส่งให้

เอ็กซี่รับแว่นไปสวม ได้ยินเสียงผู้บังคับบัญชาผ่านเครื่องส่งสัญญาณมาทันใด “กาลาฮัด สถานะ”

“ได้ตัวเบรดี้แล้ว ส่วนคนอื่น...” ดวงตาสีเขียวกราดมองทั่วห้อง “ไม่เหลือ”

“ฉันเห็นแล้ว เธอเองก็งอมพอดูนี่” แน่นอนว่าเมอร์ลินมองเห็นเขาผ่านแว่นตาของร็อกซี่

“โอ๊ยยย แค่นี้จิ๊บจ๊อยจะตาย” ว่าแล้วก็นึกเรื่องสำคัญขึ้นมาได้ “เมอร์ลิน แล้วเจบีล่ะ! มีคนไปดูให้หรือเปล่าว่ามันเป็นยังไงบ้าง มันอยู่กับผมด้วยตอนที่โดนโจมตี มันหนีไปได้ใช่ไหม”

“ไม่ต้องห่วง มันอยู่ที่นี่ ฉันให้คนไปรับมาตั้งแต่เรารู้ว่าเธอหายตัวไปแล้ว”

เมื่อได้ยินแบบนั้นก็ค่อยโล่งใจ ก่อนที่น้ำเสียงปลายสายจะจริงจังขึ้นอีกครั้ง

“ทิ้งเบรดี้ไว้ที่นั่น เดี๋ยวหน่วยเก็บกวาดตามไปจัดการเอง ส่วนเธอสองคน... ทำงานได้ดีมาก กลับมารายตัวได้”

เอ็กซี่สบตากับร็อกซี่ ต่างฝ่ายต่างมีรอยยิ้มภาคภูมิใจ

“ภารกิจสิ้นสุดแล้ว”

 

***

 

จากการตรวจร่างกายอย่างละเอียดของหน่วยแพทย์ประจำศูนย์บัญชาการใหญ่ กาลาฮัดได้รับบาดแผลด้านหลังศีรษะแต่ไม่มีอาการกระทบกระเทือนทางสมอง รอยแตกเหนือคิ้วไม่ร้ายแรงหรือต้องเย็บและใช้เพียงพลาสเตอร์ยาขนาดเล็กปิดสมานไว้เท่านั้น ความฟกช้ำดำเขียวทั่วใบหน้าบวมเจ่อเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่อาจหลีกเลี่ยงได้ และเขาคงต้องกินแต่อาหารเบาๆ ไปอีกหลายวัน

กระดูกข้อมือในเฝือกข้างซ้ายไม่มีความเสียหายใดๆ เพิ่มเติม แต่กระดูกซี่โครงได้รับความบอบช้ำพอสมควรจากการถูกทำร้าย ลำตัวชายหนุ่มในขณะนี้เริ่มมีหลักฐานของกระบวนการสอบปากคำปรากฏขึ้นอยู่ทั่ว เช่นเดียวกับความอ่อนล้าที่ฉายชัดในแววตาอิดโรย

“แน่ใจนะว่าจะไม่อยู่ที่นี่ก่อน ถึงหมอบอกว่าอาการเธอไม่น่าเป็นห่วง แต่ก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าไม่ต้องนอนพัก” เมอร์ลินถามย้ำเป็นรอบที่สาม และก็ยังได้รับคำตอบยืนกรานเช่นเดียวกับสองครั้งแรก

“บอกแล้วไงว่าผมไม่เป็นไร อย่างมากก็แค่ช้ำใน ผมได้ยาแก้ปวดมาแล้ว” เขาย้ำเสียงอู้อี้ ทำท่าจะยกมือขยี้ตา แต่ก็ชะงักไปเพราะไม่ว่าจะแตะโดนตรงไหนบนใบหน้าก็มีแต่จะทำให้สะดุ้งไปทุกแห่ง “ผมอยากกลับไปนอนที่บ้านมากกว่า”

เมอร์ลินส่ายหน้า แล้วส่งสายตาไปหาตัวช่วยที่ยืนรออยู่ด้านหลัง

ร็อกซี่ยักไหล่ตอบ เพราะรู้ดีว่าลองถ้าเพื่อนตัดสินใจแน่วแน่แล้วก็ไม่มีทางจะที่ใครจะเปลี่ยนใจได้ทั้งนั้น และนั่นก็ทำให้ผู้อาวุโสกว่าได้แต่ถอนใจ

“ก็ได้ เดี๋ยวฉันให้รถไปรออยู่นอกร้าน เธอกลับเองในสภาพนี้ไม่ดีแน่” เขามองเอ็กซี่จากหัวจรดเท้า ห่วงทั้งสวัสดิภาพคนของตนและสายตาประชาชนทั่วไปในยามเที่ยงวันของมหานครลอนดอน ถึงจะเปลี่ยนจากเสื้อผ้าเปรอะเลือดไปสวมชุดใหม่ที่มีเก็บสำรองไว้ในห้องพักของคฤหาสน์แล้ว ก็ไม่มีทางเลยที่ใครอื่นจะเห็นเขาแล้วจะไม่พยายามลากตัวไปส่งเข้าแผนกฉุกเฉินของโรงพยาบาลที่ใกล้ที่สุด “ส่วนรายงานเอกสารค่อยไปจัดการกันวันหลัง ยังไงตอนนี้เธอคงไม่มีสติเขียนอะไรเป็นเรื่องเป็นราวได้แน่ๆ”

“ก็ว่างั้น”

“พักผ่อนซะ แล้วเข้ามาอีกทีวันจันทร์หน้า... ส่วนเจบีฝากไว้ที่นี่ไปก่อน เธอจะได้ดูแลตัวเองให้เต็มที่” พูดจบก็หันกลับไปหาหญิงสาวคนเดียวในห้องอีกครั้ง “ร็อกซี่ อีกยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมงเข้ามาประชุมรับภารกิจใหม่ คราวนี้เธอจะไปเป็นกองหนุนให้เพอร์ซิวัล”

ได้ยินแค่นั้น ร็อกซี่ก็ยิ้มกว้างด้วยดวงตาเป็นประกาย และไม่ เอ็กซี่ไม่ได้อิจฉา... มากนัก

“แยกย้ายได้”

 

***

 

เอ็กซี่ผล็อยหลับไปหลายรอบบนแท็กซี่ระหว่างทางจากร้านที่ซาวิลโรว์มาจนถึงบ้าน และเมื่อรถจอดสนิทลงในที่สุด เสียงปลุกเบาๆ จากคนขับก็ทำให้รู้สึกตัวขึ้นมาใหม่

จนเมื่อก้าวลงมายืนริมถนนและรถออกตัวไปไกลแล้วนั่นแหละ เอ็กซี่ถึงเพิ่งตระหนักได้ว่าลืมอะไรไป เพราะตอนที่ถูกเบรดี้ลักพาตัว นอกจากโทรศัพท์มือถือซึ่งถูกยึดไปแล้ว สิ่งอื่นๆ ในกระเป๋าก็ถูกเก็บออกไปหมดเช่นกัน นั่นรวมถึงกุญแจประตูบ้านที่เขาอยากจะเข้าไปนอนบนเตียงแสนสบายเต็มทีและได้แต่ยืนมองหลังคาตาปริบๆ อยู่ในเวลานี้

เขาไม่มีโทรศัพท์ให้ติดต่อใครทั้งนั้น และตอนที่ยืนเหม่ออยู่นานพลางชั่งใจว่าจะงัดเข้าไปหรือหาอะไรมาสะเดาะกลอนดี เสียงอุทานที่ดังขึ้นข้างกายก็ทำให้ต้องหันไปหา แล้วได้แต่ตำหนิตัวเองอยู่ในใจที่ไม่ได้รู้เลยว่ามีใครอีกคนมายืนอยู่ใกล้ขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่ตอนไหน

“เอ็กซี่!” ดวงตาของชายวัยกลางคนเบิกกว้างพลางไล่มองทุกร่องรอยบนใบหน้าบอบช้ำ ท่ายืนซึ่งค้อมลงเล็กน้อยบ่งบอกว่ามีความเสียหายบนลำตัวให้ต้องคอยระมัดระวังเช่นกัน และนั่นก็ทำให้สีหน้าแฮร์รี่เคร่งเครียดลงฉับพลันไม่ว่าคนเจ็บนั้นจะพยายามปกปิดอาการได้ดีเพียงใดก็ตาม “เกิดอะไรขึ้น!”

“แฮร์รี่... ไม่ต้องตกใจ” แม้กระทั่งตอนที่พูดอยู่ เขาก็อดเบ้หน้าไม่ได้เมื่อความเคลื่อนไหวแม้เพียงเล็กน้อยทำให้แทบทุกส่วนในร่างกายรวดร้าว “มันดูแย่กว่าที่เป็นอยู่เท่านั้น”

“เธอได้ไปโรงพยาบ—”

“หมอให้ผมกลับบ้านได้” เขารีบอธิบายขัด

มือใหญ่ที่เอื้อมออกมาหาลังเลแค่ชั่วครู่เท่านั้น แล้วเอ็กซี่ก็แทบละลายไปกับสัมผัสอ่อนโยนขณะที่เรียวนิ้วลากเสยผมที่ปรกอยู่ขึ้นให้พ้นหน้าผากชื้นเหงื่อ จากนั้นก็เลื่อนลงด้านข้างใบหน้าด้วยความระมัดระวังไม่ให้กระทบบาดแผลหรือผิวเนื้อส่วนใดที่อ่อนไหวต่อการแตะต้อง จนสุดท้ายก็ไปหยุดอยู่ตรงรอยต่อระหว่างลำคอกับไหล่ ยึดจับไว้ราวกับต้องการจะแน่ใจว่าคนตรงหน้าปลอดภัยและไม่มีอะไรให้ต้องกังวลแล้วจริงๆ

“แล้วตกลงว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเธอกันแน่”

“ไม่มีอะไรจริงๆ ครับ ผมแค่เจอ... เอ่อ...” สายตาเสลงลงมองพื้นระหว่างที่สมองซึ่งทำงานได้ช้ากว่าปกติพยายามคิดหาข้ออ้าง “โจทก์เก่า”

“นี่มันไม่ใช่การทะเลาะวิวาทธรรมดาแล้วนะ เอ็กซี่” มือข้างนั้นก็ยังไม่ผละออกไปอยู่ดี และดูเหมือนแฮร์รี่จะยิ่งไม่พอใจขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ด้วยซ้ำ “ได้โปรดบอกทีว่าโจทก์เก่าที่ว่านี่ถูกควบคุมตัวไว้หรือได้รับการตอบแทนที่สาสมแล้ว”

เอ็กซี่อยากจะหัวเราะ แต่สภาพปากในขณะนี้ทำให้เขาได้แค่พยักหน้า

“มั่นใจได้เลย” เขาขยิบตา ซึ่งดูเหมือนจะปิดลงแล้วไม่ลืมขึ้นอีกเลยมากกว่าเมื่อยาแก้ปวดที่กินไปตอนขึ้นรถกำลังออกฤทธิ์เต็มพิกัด “ฝีมือระดับนี้”

“แล้วมัวแต่มายืนงงอะไรอยู่ตรงนี้ ทำไมไม่รีบเข้าบ้านไปนอนพัก”

“เอ่อ... นั่นแหละปัญหา คือว่า... ผม... ไม่มีกุญแจ” ปิดท้ายด้วยรอยยิ้มแหยซึ่งทำให้คนฟังเลิกคิ้วสูง

“อีกแล้วเหรอ”

“อีกแล้วน่ะสิ” แค่รอบนี้มันเป็นเหตุสุดวิสัย _ของจริง_ เท่านั้น

แฮร์รี่ส่ายหน้าแล้วถอนใจหนัก มือบนบ่าเลื่อนลงไปจับต้นแขนพร้อมกับกึ่งดึงกึ่งต้อนให้อีกฝ่ายออกเดินมาพร้อมกัน

“แฮร์รี่?”

“ไปพักในบ้านฉันก่อน เธอจะล้มทั้งยืนอยู่แล้ว เอ็กซี่”

และดูเหมือนจะเริ่มไม่มีสติขึ้นทุกทีด้วย

ทั้งคู่ก้าวไปถึงประตูซึ่งอยู่ถัดไปไม่ไกล แต่สถานการณ์วันนี้กลับกันจากตอนที่แฮร์รี่มีอาการปวดหัวเมื่อเจ้าของบ้านกลายเป็นฝ่ายประคองผู้มาเยือนที่กำลังเดินโซเซเข้าไปข้างในแล้วดันประตูปิด โซฟายาวในห้องนั่งเล่นยังคงเป็นจุดหมายแรกของทั้งคู่เหมือนคราวก่อน แต่พอแฮร์รี่กำลังจะเอ่ยเสนอห้องนอนสำรองบนชั้นสองให้ ชายหนุ่มก็เอนตัวลงเพราะไม่สามารถฝืนนั่งตรงๆ อยู่ได้อีกต่อไป และดูท่าทางแล้วก็ไม่มีวี่แววว่าจะลุกขึ้นใหม่ภายในเร็วๆ นี้แน่นอน

เอ็กซี่ใกล้จะหลับเต็มทีขณะจ้องมองใบหน้าของคนที่ย่อตามลงมาให้สายตาอยู่ในระดับเดียวกัน แม้ภาพที่เห็นจะเริ่มเลือนราง ความกระวนกระวายที่ฉายอยู่ก็บ่งบอกให้รู้ว่าเขาทำให้แฮร์รี่เป็นห่วงเพียงใด เอ็กซี่ยกมือขึ้นแตะคิ้วที่ขมวดยุ่งให้คลายลงแล้วส่งยิ้มงัวเงียให้

“ผมไม่เป็นไรแฮร์รี่ นอนสักงีบเดี๋ยวก็หาย”

“ใช่ ฉันเห็น”

เขารู้สึกว่าเปลือกตาหนักอึ้ง เรี่ยวแรงเหือดหายจนไม่แน่ใจว่าจะทนตื่นอยู่ได้อีกนานแค่ไหน

“คุณไม่ต้องห่วง ผมจัดการพวกนั้นได้หมดแล้ว รู้ไหม”

แฮร์รี่ไม่ตอบ แต่เอ็กซี่คาดว่าเมื่อได้ยินสิ่งที่เขาบอก อีกฝ่ายจะต้องดีใจ

“คุณเป็นอิสระแล้ว แฮร์รี่ ไม่มีใครมาทำอะไรคุณได้อีกแล้ว”

แล้วอำนาจของยาแก้ปวดรวมกับความผ่อนคลายก็ฉุดเขาให้ดำดิ่งหลับใหลลงในห้วงนิทราอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

***

 

ทันทีที่ก้าวเข้าห้องนอนแล้วปิดประตูลงได้ ร่างสูงก็เดินไปทิ้งตัวนั่งบนขอบเตียงพลางยกมือบีบสันจมูกอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ เขาขมวดคิ้วเหม่อมองออกไปในความว่างเปล่าขณะหูเงี่ยฟังเสียงยามบ่ายของชีวิตมากมายที่กำลังดำเนินอยู่ในโลกภายนอก เสียงการจราจรบนท้องถนนดังลอยเข้ามาทางหน้าต่าง เช่นเดียวกับท่วงทำนองเพลงเบาแผ่วที่แว่วหวานจากบ้านในละแวกนั้นสักหลัง

แฮร์รี่หลับตา ภาพของคนที่คงหลับสนิทไปแล้วบนโซฟาชั้นล่างผ่านเข้ามาในภวังค์ รวมทั้งดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั้นที่แสนซื่อตรงเปิดเผยจนน่าใจหายทุกครั้งที่จ้องมองมา

_คุณเป็นอิสระแล้ว แฮร์รี่_

เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นใหม่ เขาก็ถอนหายใจด้วยความหงุดหงิดพลางเอื้อมไปดึงลิ้นชักโต๊ะข้างเตียงเปิดออกแล้วล้วงหยิบอะไรบางอย่างมาพิจารณา

_ไม่มีใครมาทำอะไรคุณได้อีกแล้ว_

ถ้อยคำไม่คาดคิดในประโยคสุดท้ายคือสิ่งที่ทำให้เขาตัดสินใจ...

สัญญาณการติดต่อดังอยู่เพียงครู่เดียวเท่านั้นก่อนที่เสียงคุ้นหูจะเอ่ยทักทายผ่านแว่นตา

“แฮร์รี่”

“เมอร์ลิน”

 

 

*******

 


	6. Chapter 6

“นายตั้งใจไว้”

“ไม่ได้คุยกันนานนะแฮร์รี่ สบายดีไหม” น้ำเสียงราบเรียบบอกให้รู้ว่าเจ้าของสำเนียงสก็อตไม่ได้ต้องการคำตอบจริงๆ

“ไม่ต้องมาอ้อมค้อม เรารู้จักกันมากี่ปีแล้ว”

“จะให้นับปีล่าสุดที่คุณ ‘จำผมไม่ได้’ ด้วยหรือเปล่าล่ะ”

ประโยคยียวนเรียกเสียงคำรามขุ่นเคืองได้อย่างง่ายดาย

“สามสิบกว่าปี เมอร์ลิน! เพราะฉะนั้นฉันก็รู้ว่านายตั้งใจให้เกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ นายตั้งใจใช้เอ็กซี่มาเป็นเหยื่อล่อแทนฉัน” และใช้เอ็กซี่มาล่อเขาให้ติดต่อกลับไป

“ไม่เชิงหรอก แค่หวังไว้ว่าจะได้ผลเท่านั้น และเด็กนั่นก็ยังไม่เคยทำให้ผมผิดหวัง” ไม่ เมอร์ลินไม่ได้กำลังสนุกกับการเสียดสีเขาอยู่ “เขาเป็นสายลับคิงส์แมนที่ยอดเยี่ยมและทำงานได้สมกับมาตรฐานของกาลาฮัด”

เรื่องนั้นเขารู้ เขาอาจจะยังไม่เคยเห็นการปฏิบัติภารกิจของผู้สืบทอดชื่อรหัสด้วยตาตัวเอง แต่แฮร์รี่ก็รู้ว่าแกรี่ อันวินมาได้ไกลเพียงใดจากจุดเริ่มต้นที่หน้าสถานีตำรวจโฮลเบิร์น น่าเสียดายที่เขาไม่ได้มีส่วนร่วมรู้เห็นและเคียงข้างอยู่ในทุกความก้าวหน้า และยังไม่มีโอกาสได้บอกกับเจ้าตัวว่าเขาภูมิใจแค่ไหนกับความสำเร็จที่เอ็กซี่ทำได้ในวันนี้

“แฮร์รี่...”

เขาเดาสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังจะถามต่อจากนั้นได้ทันที

“ไหนคุณบอกว่าจะตัด”

“แล้วนายยอมให้เอ็กซี่มาที่นี่ทำไม”

“ถึงผมไม่อนุญาต เขาก็คงแอบดั้นด้นมาหาคุณเองได้อยู่ดี ขอย้ำไว้ก่อนว่าไม่มีใครบอกเขาทั้งนั้น เขาบังเอิญรู้ได้เองว่าคุณยังมีชีวิตอยู่จากตอนที่ตามทำคดีของเบรดี้ แล้วคุณคิดว่าพอรู้แล้วเขาจะยอมอยู่เฉยๆ หรือไง รู้หรือเปล่าว่าคุณมีความสำคัญกับเอ็กซี่มากกว่าที่ให้ค่าตัวเองไว้”

“ไม่ เมอร์ลิน ฉันไม่มีความหมายอะไรกับใครอีกแล้ว”

เขาก้มลงมองมือซ้ายที่หยุดสั่นไม่ได้ตั้งแต่เริ่มบทสนทนา

“ไม่ว่าจะคิงส์แมนหรือเด็กนั่น ตอนนี้เขามีชีวิตที่ดี เขากำลังก้าวหน้า มีอนาคตอีกยาวไกล มีโอกาสจะได้พบเจอใครต่อใครอีกมากมาย ไม่ใช่เรื่องเลยที่จะมาเสียเวลาจมปลักอยู่กับคนไร้ประโยชน์อย่างฉัน”

“งี่เง่า!” เมอร์ลินถอนใจผ่านเครื่องสื่อสาร เหนื่อยหน่ายกับความดื้อรั้นไม่ต่างกันของกาลาฮัดทั้งสองรุ่น “ผมไม่เห็นด้วยตั้งแต่ต้นด้วยซ้ำที่คุณเลือกหันหลังให้เราอย่างสิ้นเชิงแบบนี้ คุณยังมีความหมายกับเรา กับผม กับทุกคนที่นี่ สามสิบกว่าปีนะ แฮร์รี่ สามสิบกว่าปีที่คุณทุ่มเทชีวิตให้กับองค์กร และคุณก็เป็นคนหนึ่งที่มีผลงานดีที่สุด การที่เราเคารพการตัดสินใจของคุณไม่ได้แปลว่าเรายินดีกับการทอดทิ้งอัศวินที่เคยช่วยชีวิตผู้คนบริสุทธิ์ให้อยู่รอดปลอดภัยและพ้นจากหายนะเลวร้ายมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วน แค่เพราะเขา _อาจจะ_ ไม่สามารถทำงาน _ภาคสนาม_ ให้เราได้เหมือนเดิม”

ศักดิ์ศรี... บางทีก็แสนอันตราย

การต้องกลับไปอยู่ท่ามกลางสิ่งที่คุ้นเคยแต่ไม่สามารถเป็นคนเดิมที่เคยเป็น ทำสิ่งเคยทำได้อย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่คนอย่างแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทจะยอมรับได้เท่าไรนัก ที่สำคัญ เขายังจำได้ถึงความเดือดดาล ความกระหายเลือด และชีวิตของผู้บริสุทธิ์มากมายในโบสถ์แห่งนั้นที่ตนสังหารอย่างไร้การควบคุมด้วยมือตัวเอง

ภายในช่วงเวลาไม่กี่นาทีแห่งความคลุ้มคลั่ง เขาไม่ใช่กาลาฮัด แต่เขาเป็น _ฆาตกร_

นั่นคือเหตุผลให้แฮร์รี่เลือกเดินจากมาเช่นนี้ ทันทีที่ความทรงจำกลับคืนมาทั้งหมดระหว่างพักฟื้นอยู่ในห้องพยาบาลที่แยกจากแผนกส่วนรวมของคฤหาสน์ศูนย์บัญชาการใหญ่ เขาก็มั่นใจว่าตนเองไม่คู่ควรกับที่นั่น และก้าวออกจากโลกนั้นโดยเลือกตัดขาดจากทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เคยรู้จัก ยอมกลายเป็นคนไม่มีอดีต ไม่มีความสำคัญ เป็นพลเรือนธรรมดาสามัญที่ไม่มีความเกี่ยวข้องใดๆ กับองค์กรหรือผู้คนในนั้นอีกต่อไป

สิ่งเดียวที่เขาไม่คาดคิด คือเรื่องที่ว่าคนที่เขาตัดใจเดินจากมาได้ยากที่สุด กลับกลายเป็นคนที่เขาเพิ่งมีเวลาได้ทำความรู้จักเพียงไม่นานเท่าไร

หนี้ชีวิตที่เขาติดค้างลี อันวิน ยังไม่ทำให้รู้สึกผิดได้เท่าคำขอโทษหรือขอบคุณที่เขาไม่เคยได้เอ่ยโดยตรงกับเอ็กซี่

เอ็กซี่ที่มอบสิ่งที่ขาดหายไปในชีวิตให้เขา คนที่สอนให้เขารู้จักซาบซึ้งในเรื่องเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ที่เคยมองข้าม คนที่ทำให้รู้ว่าที่ผ่านมาเขาเป็นคนโดดเดี่ยวแค่ไหน และเป็นคนที่ทุ่มเทความจงรักภักดีและไว้วางใจในตัวเขาอย่างไม่มีเงื่อนไขเพียงเพราะเขามอบโอกาสและความเชื่อมั่นให้ในยามที่เจ้าตัวคิดว่าไม่มีใครจะยื่นมือไปช่วยฉุดให้หลุดพ้นจากหนทางสู่ความมืดมิด

“และเอ็กซี่ก็โตแล้ว เขาตัดสินใจอะไรเองได้”

เมอร์ลินพูดต่อ

“คุณไม่มีสิทธิ์ตัดสินใจแทนเขาว่าเขาควรเลือกใช้เวลาอยู่กับใคร เลือกที่จะสานต่อหรือยุติความสัมพันธ์ไม่ว่าประเภทใดกับใคร แค่เพราะคุณขี้ขลาดเกินกว่าจะเผชิญหน้ากับเขาเมื่อคุณคิดว่าตัวเองไม่มีคุณสมบัติพอให้เป็นคิงส์แมนอีกต่อไปแล้ว... เขาเป็นอีกคนที่ควรได้รู้ว่าคุณยังมีชีวิตอยู่ เขาควรได้รู้มาตั้งแต่ต้น แฮร์รี่ คุณไม่ได้เห็นว่าการที่คุณจากไปมันส่งผลยังไงกับเขาตลอดหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมา เขาประสบความสำเร็จในฐานะสายลับก็จริง แต่เขากำลังสูญเสียความเป็นเอ็กซี่ อันวินลงทีละน้อย และขืนปล่อยให้เป็นแบบนี้ต่อไป อีกไม่นาน เราก็อาจจะต้องเรียกอัศวินมารวมตัวดื่มไว้อาลัยและคัดเลือกกาลาฮัดคนใหม่กันอีกรอบก็ได้”

 _ให้ตายสิ_ เขาไม่เคยคิดว่ามันจะเป็นแบบนี้

จริงอยู่ที่แฮร์รี่ไม่ได้ทำตามสัญญาที่เคยให้ไว้กับเอ็กซี่ว่าจะกลับมาสะสางปัญหาของการพลาดตำแหน่งแลนสล็อต แต่จากรายงานของพ่อมดประจำองค์กรตอนที่ความทรงจำของเขาเพิ่งกลับคืนมาใหม่ๆ เขาก็รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายแก้ไขทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างได้ด้วยตัวเองโดยที่ไม่ต้องมีความช่วยเหลือของใครอื่นแล้ว เมื่อเอ็กซี่ได้มานั่งแทนที่บนเก้าอี้อัศวินของเขา ชายหนุ่มก็มีชีวิตที่ดี มีงาน มีบ้าน มีความมั่นคงให้ครอบครัว และมีความสุขอย่างที่คู่ควร นั่นทำให้เขาทิ้งทุกอย่างมาได้โดยไม่มีอะไรให้ต้องเป็นห่วง

ชีวิตจารชนไม่มีการรับประกันเรื่องความปลอดภัย แต่นั่นเป็นเงื่อนไขที่ทุกคนยอมรับและเต็มใจเสี่ยงมาตั้งแต่ต้น การได้รับบาดเจ็บ อันตราย และความตายเป็นเรื่องธรรมดาของผู้คน แต่สิ่งเหล่านั้นยิ่งมีโอกาสเกิดขึ้นสูงกว่าเดิมอีกหลายเท่าตัวกับใครก็ตามที่เข้ามาทำงานในฐานะคิงส์แมน แฮร์รี่ได้แต่หวังว่าเอ็กซี่จะใช้ความสามารถที่มีและประสบการณ์ที่ค่อยๆ เริ่มสั่งสมคอยดูแลรักษาตัวให้รอดพ้นจากความพลาดพลั้งใดๆ ให้สร้างอนาคตด้วยชื่อกาลาฮัดต่อไปได้และมีอายุขัยที่ยาวนาน

“ฉันรู้ว่าเขาเข้มแข็งกว่านั้น เมอร์ลิน เอ็กซี่เคยผ่านพ้นอะไรที่เลวร้ายกว่านั้นหลายเท่ามาได้ เขาจะไม่ล้มแค่เพราะคนที่เพิ่งเจอกันได้ไม่นานอย่างฉัน ถ้านายเชื่อมั่นในตัวเขา ให้เวลา ให้โอกาสกับเขา เอ็กซี่ก็ทำอะไรได้ทั้งนั้น”

“ใช่ เอ็กซี่ทำอะไรได้ทั้งนั้น ผมถึงยอมส่งเขาไปหาคุณเพื่อรอจัดการเบรดี้ เพราะผมรู้ว่าเขาจะทำสำเร็จ”

“นายมอบหมายภารกิจให้เอ็กซี่ทั้งที่เขายังบาดเจ็บ!”

“เขาเป็นคนเสนอตัว เสนอแผนทั้งหมดนี้เอง เพราะสิ่งเดียวที่เขาต้องการคือการได้เห็นคุณปลอดภัย!”

แล้วนั่นมันเป็นเรื่องที่กวนใจแฮร์รี่อยู่ไม่ใช่หรือไง หากเอ็กซี่ต้องมีบาดแผลจากภารกิจไม่ว่าประเภทใด ก็ต้องไม่ใช่เพราะตัวเขาที่เป็นสาเหตุ!

“แฮร์รี่...” คราวนี้เสียงเมอร์ลินอ่อนลงจนรู้สึกได้ “ผมรู้ว่าคุณเองก็รอจังหวะเก็บเบรดี้อยู่โดยที่คุณไม่จำเป็นต้องกลับมาเกี่ยวข้องกับคิงส์แมน แต่เราปล่อยให้มันยืดเยื้อไปกว่านี้ไม่ได้ ยิ่งนานวัน เขาก็ยิ่งมีเวลาสั่งสมกำลังและอิทธิพลขึ้นมาได้ใหม่ การที่ผมส่งเอ็กซี่ไปมันช่วยประหยัดเวลาให้เราได้ทั้งสองฝ่าย”

คนฟังลากนิ้วสางผมแล้วถอนใจ

“และเอ็กซี่ก็ทำให้เบรดี้ยอมโผล่หัวออกมาจนได้”

“ที่หมอนั่นไม่ลงมือกับคุณสักที ผมเดาว่าเขาคงเชื่อจริงๆ ว่าคุณไม่มีความทรงจำตอนที่ยังเป็นคิงส์แมนและไม่มีประโยชน์กับเขา... หรือไม่ ลึกๆ แล้วเขาก็แค่ยังไม่กล้า เพราะคงได้เห็นตัวอย่างจากกล้องในโบสถ์ที่วาเลนไทน์บันทึกไว้แล้วว่าตัวจริงของคุณสามารถทำอะไรได้แค่ไหน”

แม้เมอร์ลินจะเอ่ยเรียบๆ ถึงข้อเท็จจริงด้วยน้ำเสียงไร้ซึ่งการตัดสินหรือคำกล่าวหาใดๆ แฮร์รี่ก็อดสะดุ้งไม่ได้เมื่อถูกย้ำเตือนให้นึกถึงการกระทำอันเลวร้ายของตัวเอง

“ขณะที่ในสายตาเบรดี้ เอ็กซี่ดูมีพิษมีภัยน้อยกว่าแถมแขนยังเจ็บอยู่ เห็นได้ชัดว่าเขาคิดว่าตัวเองจะมีโอกาสจัดการเด็กนั่นได้”

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง ฉันเห็นสภาพเอ็กซี่ เขาดูไม่ดีเท่าไหร่”

เมอร์ลินหัวเราะหึๆ “เพราะอย่างนั้นคุณถึงได้ติดต่อกลับมาแบบนี้ใช่ไหม”

“ฉันอยากรู้ด้วยว่าจะยังมีใครมาสะกดรอยตามอีกไหม เอ็กซี่หลุดปากก่อนหลับ คงเพราะฤทธิ์ยาน่ะ บอกว่าจะไม่มีใครมาทำอะไรฉันได้อีกแล้ว”

“เขาอยู่ที่นั่นเหรอ”

“เอ็กซี่เข้าบ้านไม่ได้”

เสียง ‘หืมมม’ ทอดยาวในลำคอของอีกฝ่ายทำให้แฮร์รี่อธิบายต่อ

“เขาทำกุญแจหาย... คราวนี้แบบไม่ได้ตั้งใจ” แล้วก็ห้ามยิ้มตัวเองไม่ได้เมื่อนึกถึงตอนที่เปิดประตูออกไปเจอเอ็กซี่กับเจบีมาขออาศัยหลบหนาวใต้ชายคาเขาชั่วคราวเพราะแกล้งลืมกุญแจตัวเองเอาไว้

“อ้อ ใช่ ผมก็ลืมไป ไว้จะส่งใครเอาไปให้” เสียงเคาะคลิปบอร์ดแว่วมาตามสาย “และที่คุณถาม เมื่อคืนนี้เบรดี้ส่งลูกน้องไปลักพาตัวเอ็กซี่ เรารู้หลังจากเลยเวลารายงานตัวตามปกติของเขาและเริ่มค้นหาสัญญาณจากเครื่องส่งที่ติดตามตัวเขาอยู่ แต่ก็ใช้เวลานานกว่าที่น่าพอใจ ตอนที่ร็อกซี่ไปถึง เขาถูกอัดไปพอสมควรแต่ก็หลุดออกจากการควบคุมตัวได้ สมุนของเบรดี้หกคนไม่รอด ร็อกซี่จัดการคนที่เฝ้าอยู่นอกตึกไปสอง หน้าห้องอีกสอง เอ็กซี่ยิงคนหนึ่งได้ในห้อง ส่วนอีกคนที่เหลือ เบรดี้ฆ่าทิ้งเองตอนที่โดนเอ็กซี่จับไว้เป็นตัวประกัน... มีมาร์คัส เบรดี้คนเดียวเท่านั้นที่ถูกจับเป็น เพราะเรายังอยากสอบสวนเขาให้แน่ใจจริงๆ ว่าไม่มีคนของวาเลนไทน์เล็ดรอดเหลืออยู่ที่ไหนอีก”

“แสดงว่าทุกอย่างจบลงแล้ว”

“ทุกอย่างจบลงแล้ว... สำหรับคราวนี้ ผมเชื่อว่าเบรดี้จะไม่ใช่คนสุดท้าย คุณมีศัตรูอยู่มากมาย ทั้งคุณและคิงส์แมน สักวันหนึ่งจะต้องมีใครเจอคุณอีก และแน่นอนว่าตราบใดที่คุณยังยืนยันที่จะเป็นคนธรรมดา เอ็กซี่ก็จะยอมทำทุกอย่าง ยอมทำอะไรก็ตามเพื่อคุ้มครองคุณให้ได้อีก คุณคิดว่าแบบนี้มันดีแน่แล้วเหรอ”

“แล้วนายจะให้ฉันทำยังไง กลับไปงั้นเหรอ ฉันจะกลับไปทำอะไรที่นั่นได้ ฉันเป็นอัศวินไม่ได้ ฉันจับปืนไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ”

“เราต้องการอาร์เธอร์”

“ _นาย_ คืออาร์เธอร์”

“ผมแค่ _รักษาการ_ ตำแหน่งอาร์เธอร์ แต่เดิมคุณก็ถูกวางตัวให้ขึ้นรับตำแหน่งต่อจากเชสเตอร์อยู่แล้ว” เมอร์ลินฮึดฮัด “ผมยังต้องคุมหน่วยพลาธิการอยู่ เดี๋ยวใครได้ทำคฤหาสน์ระเบิดเข้าสักวันถ้าไม่มีคนดูแลโดยตรง”

“ให้บอร์สรับตำแหน่งอาร์เธอร์สิ เขาก็เริ่มทำงานมาพร้อมๆ กับฉัน”

“เขายอม ‘โดดร่มลงปล่องภูเขาไฟที่กำลังปะทุอยู่มากกว่า’ คำพูดของเขาเองเลยนะ ไม่ใช่ผม”

“ฉันนี่แหละที่จะโดนจับโยนลงปล่องภูเขาไฟถ้าฉันยอมกลับไปแล้วเอ็กซี่รู้ความจริงทั้งหมด”

นั่นทำให้เมอร์ลินเงียบลง เงียบชนิดที่แทบจะไม่มีเสียงหายใจส่งผ่านมาให้ได้ยินจนแฮร์รี่นึกว่าสัญญาณการติดต่อขาดหาย แต่สักพักหนึ่งสำเนียงสก็อตก็เอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้งอย่างตกตะลึงราวกับเพิ่งตระหนักสิ่งสำคัญได้

“คุณกลัวเอ็กซี่จะไม่ยกโทษให้...”

แฮร์รี่อยากกดตัดสาย โดยเฉพาะเมื่อได้ยินความขบขันที่เริ่มแทรกเข้ามาในน้ำเสียง

“ให้ตาย นี่มันวิเศษไปเลย” เมอร์ลินขำพรืดก่อนจะปล่อยหัวเราะลั่น “แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทผู้ยิ่งใหญ่กลัวว่าเด็กนั่นจะไม่ยกโทษให้ที่โกหกว่าความจำเสื่อม!”

_หัวเราะไป หัวเราะให้ขาดใจตายไปเลยก็ได้_

“อย่าลืมเรื่องที่ปิดบังไว้ตั้งแต่ต้นด้วยว่าฉันยังไม่ตาย”

เขาเอ่ยเสริมราบเรียบระหว่างรอจนกว่าคู่สนทนาจะสงบลง แล้วเสียงกระแอมไอจากปลายสายก็เป็นสัญญาณแทนการบ่งบอกว่าอีกฝ่ายพร้อมจะพูดคุยให้รู้เรื่องกันต่อได้อีกครั้ง

“พอใจหรือยัง”

“อาจจะยัง แต่ไว้ค่อยขำต่อทีหลังได้... ถามจริงๆ นะ คุณคิดจะโกหกเอ็กซี่ต่อไปเรื่อยๆ แบบนี้หรือไง”

“ฉันไม่นึกว่าเขาจะเข้ามาตีสนิทกับแฮร์รี่คนนี้ตั้งแต่ต้น”

“แล้วทำไมคุณถึงไม่ปฏิเสธ คุณจะไม่ยอมรับมิตรภาพของเขา แล้วปล่อยให้เขาเฝ้าดูอยู่ห่างๆ ทำตัวเหมือนคนไม่รู้จักกันต่อไปก็ได้”

เพราะแฮร์รี่ไม่อาจทนปฏิเสธได้ว่าเอ็กซี่นำความอบอุ่นกลับคืนมาในหัวใจที่อ้างว้างว่างเปล่าของเขาแค่ไหน เขาคิดถึงความมีชีวิตชีวาและพลังงานล้นเหลือของคนที่เพิ่งจะได้เริ่มต้นผจญโลก คิดถึงรอยยิ้มอวดดีและประกายระยิบระยับในลูกแก้วสีเขียวในยามที่ได้เห็นเรื่องน่าตื่นตาตื่นใจ เขารู้ว่าตนเองเห็นแก่ตัวที่เป็นคนเลือกเดินจากมาก่อน แต่ในเวลานี้กลับไม่อยากปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายหลุดมือไป

โดยเฉพาะเมื่อได้เห็นเอ็กซี่ในรูปลักษณ์ของกาลาฮัดเป็นครั้งแรก ความภาคภูมิใจก็ท่วมท้นอยู่ในอก เขา _รู้_ อยู่แล้วว่าคนคนนี้จะเหมาะสมกับชุดสูทของคิงส์แมนขนาดไหน เอ็กซี่เรียนรู้ ปรับตัว และแปลงโฉมได้อย่างน่าตกใจ

แล้วความหลงใหลต่อคนอ่อนวัยกว่าที่เขาไม่อาจหักห้ามใจก็เพิ่มพูนมากมายขึ้นอีกหลายเท่าตัว

“ _อ้อ_ ”

เสียงเมอร์ลินเรียกสติของแฮร์รี่กลับมา ทำให้เขานึกได้ว่าตัวเองไม่ได้ตอบคำถาม

“แฮร์รี่...”

ซึ่งก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องตอบ เพราะดูเหมือนเพื่อนที่รู้เช่นเห็นชาติกันมานานคนนี้จะเข้าใจในตัวเขาได้ดีอยู่แล้ว

“ไม่”

“เรารู้จักกันมากี่ปีแล้ว” เมอร์ลินยอกย้อนด้วยคำถามเดียวกันกับที่เขาใช้ “สามสิบกว่าปี... จริงไหม”

“เมอร์ลิน”

“ไม่สมเป็นคุณเลย แฮร์รี่”

“ฉันอายุมากกว่าพ่อเขาอีกนะ”

“ปกติกับคนอื่นๆ คุณไม่เคยลังเลเพราะเรื่องพวกนี้ไม่ใช่หรือไง”

“แต่เขาไม่ใช่คนอื่นๆ”

“ไม่ เขาไม่ใช่”

เพราะเอ็กซี่พิเศษกว่าใคร นั่นคือสาเหตุที่แฮร์รี่ไม่เคยคิดจะก้าวข้ามเส้นแบ่งเขตความสัมพันธ์ และปล่อยให้ความรู้สึกที่เขามีต่อเด็ก... ไม่สิ ชายหนุ่มคนนั้นสิ้นสุดหยุดนิ่งกับการแค่ได้ชื่นชมเงียบๆ เช่นนี้ต่อไป

ให้เอ็กซี่ อันวินเป็นคนที่มีความหมายทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างสำหรับเขาอยู่ในหัวใจโดยที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องครอบครอง

 

***

 

ท่ามกลางความโกลาหลวุ่นวาย สิ่งที่ชัดเจนคือสีแดงและเสียงกรีดร้อง ความเคลื่อนไหวรอบตัวเป็นเพียงภาพพร่าเลือนที่ไม่อาจคาดเดาหรือหลบหลีก เขาถูกจู่โจมจากทุกทิศทุกทาง อะไรบางอย่างฟาดลงมาด้านหลัง ใครบางคนพุ่งเข้าใส่ แรงปะทะจากกระสุนรอบด้านทำให้ร้าวระบมไปทั่วร่างกาย ทางซ้ายของเขาคือโถงยาวของฐานทัพลับในช่องเขา บรรดาทหารในเครื่องแบบสีขาวกำลังทยอยไล่รุกคืบเข้ามา ส่วนทางขวาคือแถวที่นั่งในโบสถ์ที่มีศพมากมายล้มพาดระเกะระกะ คนที่ยังยืนอยู่ได้ยังคงพยายามฟาดฟันเข่นฆ่ากันอย่างคลุ้มคลั่งโดยไม่มีวี่แววว่าจะหยุดยั้งหรือสงบลงได้

เอ็กซี่พยายามปัดป้อง ตอบโต้ และโจมตี แล้วอยู่ดีๆ การต่อสู้ก็เหลือเพียงการประมือกันแบบตัวต่อตัวระหว่างเขากับใครอีกคนหนึ่งเท่านั้น แต่ดูเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะมีเทคนิคและชั้นเชิงเหนือกว่าหลายเท่า และชายหนุ่มก็คิดว่าหากไม่รีบตัดสินใจทำอะไรสักอย่าง เขาก็คงมีสิทธิ์พลาดพลั้งพ่ายแพ้ในเร็วๆ นี้

นั่นคือตอนที่เอ็กซี่จำได้ว่าเขายังมีปืนอยู่ เขาคว้าอาวุธขึ้นจากสายคาดด้านหลัง แน่นอนว่าศัตรูชะงักงันไปเมื่อมีปลายกระบอกปืนจ่ออยู่ตรงหน้า และเอ็กซี่ก็รู้ว่าเขากำลังจะชนะ

ทันใดนั้น เขาก็ได้เห็นชัดๆ ว่าคนที่ตัวเองสู้อยู่ด้วยตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาคือใคร ดวงตาสีเขียวเบิกกว้าง มองแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทที่ยังยืนนิ่งค้างรอการตัดสินชะตาอยู่บนลานจอดรถหน้าอาคารโบสถ์ใต้แสงแดดยามสาย

‘แฮร์รี่...’

‘เอ็กซี่’

เขาไม่อาจบังคับควบคุมร่างกายตัวเองได้ นิ้วทรยศกำลังขยับเข้าโกร่งไก

‘แฮร์รี่ หนีไป’

แต่คนตัวสูงก็ยังไม่หลบออก และเขาก็รู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังจะปลิดชีวิตอีกฝ่ายในอีกไม่กี่วินาทีข้างหน้า

‘ไม่’

_ไม่ ไม่ ไม่ ไม่ ไม่_

เสียงปืนหนึ่งนัดดังขึ้นกึกก้อง พร้อมกับร่างที่ศีรษะสะบัดหงายล้มลงขาดใจในชั่วพริบตา แต่เอ็กซี่ก็มองเห็นภาพนั้นอย่างชัดเจน เชื่องช้า ราวกับว่ามันกำลังฉายวนซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าให้เขากรีดร้อง แต่ก็มีเพียงเสียงโหยไห้เล็ดรอดผ่านลำคอ

“ _เอ็กซี่_ _!_ ”

เขาลืมตาขึ้นฉับพลัน และวินาทีที่เห็นเงาร่างเลือนรางก้มค้ำลงมาในระยะประชิด แขนก็ตวัดขึ้นเพื่อโจมตีและป้องกันตัวไปพร้อมๆ กันตามสัญชาตญาณ แต่ก็ไม่เร็วไปกว่ามือแข็งซึ่งยกจับไว้ได้ทันก่อนที่แขนทั้งท่อนนั้นจะปะทะเข้ากลางใบหน้า

เอ็กซี่ยังไม่รู้สึกตัวตื่นเต็มที่ และกว่าจะรวบรวมสติให้รับรู้ความเป็นไปรอบตัวได้ ภาพของร่างที่นอนเหยียดยาวบนพื้นลานจอดรถที่เพิ่งผ่านพ้นไปเมื่อกี้ก็ย้อนกลับมาใหม่ ลมหายใจหอบแรงถี่กระชั้นขึ้นเรื่อยๆ พร้อมกับจังหวะชีพจรที่ดังอื้ออึงอยู่ในหู

ไม่ นั่นแค่ความฝัน เขาตื่นแล้ว คนที่เรียกชื่อปลุกเขาคือแฮร์รี่ และตอนนี้ทั้งคู่กำลังอยู่บนโซฟาในห้องนั่งเล่น แสงสีนวลส่องสว่างจากบริเวณครัวผ่านกรอบประตูมาให้พอเห็นทุกอย่างเป็นเงาสลัวโดยไม่ต้องเปิดโคมไฟรบกวนสายตา

แล้วต่อมาเขาก็ตระหนักได้ว่าตัวเองเกือบจะลงไม้ลงมือกับคนตรงหน้า เอ็กซี่สะบัดแขนออกจากมือข้างนั้นแล้วลุกพรวดขึ้นนั่งพลางถอยกรูดออกห่างแม้จะไม่มีที่ให้ถอยไปไหนแล้วก็ตาม

“ฉิบหาย! แฮร์รี่ ผมขอโทษ!”

เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจ เขาไม่เคยคิดทำร้ายแฮร์รี่ แต่เขาก็เกือบจะทำให้อีกฝ่ายบาดเจ็บ เขา _สามารถ_ ทำให้อีกฝ่ายบาดเจ็บ แต่เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจ เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันเองก็ไม่ควรเข้าใกล้ขนาดนี้ เธอตื่นมาเจอคงตกใจ... เอ็กซี่?”

เขาพูดอะไรไม่ออก เขาตอบไม่ได้ เขาไม่มีอากาศหายใจ

 เอ็กซี่เปิดปากแต่ก็ไม่มีเสียงใดๆ น้ำตาทำให้ทุกอย่างพร่ามัว และความแสบร้อนในอกก็รุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เพราะไม่สามารถสูดลมเข้าปอดได้

“เอ็กซี่ เฮ้! ใจเย็นๆ ไม่เป็นไร” คนพูดขยับตามไปหาโดยพยายามที่จะไม่ทำให้เจ้าตัวรู้สึกจนมุมแล้วตื่นตระหนกไปมากกว่านี้ “มองฉัน เอ็กซี่”

แฮร์รี่เอื้อมออกไปคว้ามือเอ็กซี่ดึงเข้าหา พร้อมกับช่วยคลายหมัดที่กำแน่นอยู่กางออกทาบกับอกตัวเอง มืออีกข้างวางจับต้นคออุ่นพลางกดปลายนิ้วโป้งไว้บนตำแหน่งชีพจรเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าอัตราการเต้นไม่เร็วเกินไปจนอาจเป็นอันตราย

“หายใจตามฉัน... ช้าๆ... เธอไม่เป็นไร เธอไม่ได้ทำอะไร ไม่มีใครเป็นอะไรทั้งนั้น... เข้า...”

ในการรับรู้ที่อยู่แสนไกล เอ็กซี่เข้าใจว่าตัวเองกำลังพร่ำพึมพำขอโทษแหบแห้งออกไปซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า

“ออก... อีกครั้ง... เข้า... ดีแล้ว เอ็กซี่”

เขาจดจ่ออยู่กับเสียงทุ้มนุ่มหูและแรงขยับขึ้นลงของแผ่นอกกว้างใต้ฝ่ามือ สัมผัสหนักแน่นบนต้นคอช่วยเหนี่ยวรั้งให้ยังจำได้ ว่าภาพที่เห็นก่อนหน้านี้คือฝันร้าย และคนที่กำลังปลอบโยนเขาอยู่ข้างกายคือความจริง

“อีกครั้ง... แบบนั้น... เด็กดี”

พักใหญ่กว่าเอ็กซี่จะหายใจเป็นปกติได้อีกครั้ง และทั้งคู่ก็ยังนั่งสบตากันนิ่งอยู่เช่นนั้นจนกระทั่งแฮร์รี่เอ่ยขึ้นทำลายความเงียบให้แน่ใจว่าไม่มีอาการอื่นใดให้ต้องเป็นห่วงมากกว่านี้

“ไม่เป็นไรแล้วใช่ไหม”

คนถามต้องประหลาดใจเมื่อคำตอบมีเพียงเสียงแหบพร่าเป็นคำสองพยางค์สั้นๆ ว่า “แฮร์รี่...”

และคงเพราะไข้ต่ำๆ ที่เริ่มรุมเร้าจากความบอบช้ำของร่างกาย ความสับสนที่ยังเหลือค้างจากฝันร้าย และความอ่อนล้าทางจิตใจเพราะภาวะตื่นตระหนกเฉียบพลันเมื่อสักครู่ เอ็กซี่จึงไม่แยแสอะไรทั้งนั้น แฮร์รี่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ อยู่ตรงหน้าให้ไขว่คว้าเอื้อมถึงและจับต้องได้ เขายกแขนทั้งสองข้างกอดร่างใหญ่พร้อมกับกดปากแนบเข้ากับริมฝีปากอีกฝ่าย ทำสิ่งที่ไม่เคยกล้าทำแต่โหยหาตลอดมา แล้วในตอนนี้เขาก็ได้รับรู้แล้วว่ารสชาติของแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทเป็นเช่นไร

จูบนั้นสั้นนัก เพราะไม่ทันที่คนโดนจู่โจมจะได้ตอบรับหรือผละหนี เอ็กซี่ก็ถอนปากออกไปเองแต่ยังไม่คลายมือที่เกาะยึดเนื้อผ้าบนแผ่นหลังกว้างอย่างแน่นหนา ใบหน้าเบียดซุกอยู่กับซอกคอ สูดกลิ่นโคโลญจ์คุ้นเคยและกลิ่นของ _แฮร์รี่_ แค่นี้เขาก็ไม่ต้องการสิ่งใด

จากนั้นพักหนึ่งเอ็กซี่ก็รู้สึกได้ว่าแขนที่ตกลงข้างลำตัวอยู่ก่อนหน้านี้ยกขึ้นมาโอบกอดเขาไว้ แล้วถ้อยคำปลอบประโลมแผ่วเบากับสัมผัสของริมฝีปากที่กดลงบนกลุ่มผมก็ช่วยกล่อมให้จังหวะหัวใจที่ยังเต้นโครมครามจนแทบเกินทนไหวค่อยๆ สงบลง

 

 

*******


	7. Chapter 7

เมอร์ลินกำลังพูดอะไรอยู่สักอย่าง แต่เสียงนั้นเหมือนจะลอยผ่านเข้าหูซ้ายทะลุออกหูขวา เอ็กซี่ยืนเหม่อนิ่งราวกับไม่ได้สนใจความเป็นไปรอบตัวเช่นเดียวกับตลอดเจ็ดวันที่ผ่านมาและเป็นไปได้ว่าถ้ามีใครสักคนทิ้งระเบิดลงตรงหน้า เขาก็คงจะไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไรเลยด้วยซ้ำ

เมื่อตอนที่ได้นอนพักบนโซฟาในบ้านแฮร์รี่ หลังจากอาการดีขึ้นในที่สุด เอ็กซี่ก็ผละออกจากอ้อมกอดอุ่นแล้วอุบอิบขอโทษสำหรับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นแบบไม่เจาะจงนัก จากนั้นก็ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้แฮร์รี่ได้ตอบโต้ด้วยการขอยืมใช้โทรศัพท์เพื่อติดต่อขอกุญแจบ้านดอกใหม่มาจากใครสักคน

แล้วบรรยากาศระหว่างพวกเขาก็เหลือแต่ความกระอักกระอ่วน เอ็กซี่ไม่กล้าเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาขณะที่แฮร์รี่ก็เว้นระยะห่างเพราะไม่อยากให้คนที่ยังไม่สบายต้องรู้สึกอึดอัด ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรอีกเลยจนกระทั่งชายหนุ่มลุกขึ้นขอตัวกลับ เจ้าของโซฟาจึงเอ่ยถามด้วยความสงสัยและห่วงใยจากใจจริงว่าเขาจะดูแลตัวเองอย่างไรถ้ากลับไปอยู่บ้านคนเดียวในสภาพนี้ แต่เพราะคำยืนกรานหนักแน่นว่าตนเองไม่เป็นไรแล้วของเอ็กซี่ แฮร์รี่จึงไม่เหนี่ยวรั้งไว้พลางเปิดประตูส่งพร้อมกับคำอวยพรให้หายดี...

แล้วตั้งแต่วันนั้นจนกระทั่งในเวลานี้ พวกเขาก็ไม่มีการติดต่อกันอีกเลยมาตลอดทั้งสัปดาห์

โอเค เขาตั้งใจหลบหน้าแฮร์รี่ เพราะไม่แน่ใจจริงๆ ว่าหากเจอกันอีกครั้ง เขาจะเริ่มต้นบทสนทนาอย่างไรโดยไม่ทำให้ทั้งคู่เกิดความรู้สึกตะขิดตะขวงใจเกินกว่าจะพูดคุยกันเหมือนเดิมได้ เอ็กซี่รู้ว่าเขาผิดที่จู่โจมจูบอีกฝ่าย แต่เขาไม่เสียใจในสิ่งที่ทำลงไป เพราะนั่นเป็นครั้งแรกและอาจเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่จะได้ใกล้ชิดกับแฮร์รี่ในแบบที่ใฝ่ฝันมานาน

“เอ็กซี่”

ชายหนุ่มหวังว่าตัวเองคงไม่ได้ทำลายมิตรภาพดีๆ ที่อุตส่าห์สร้างขึ้นได้ใหม่ลงไปแล้วก็พอ

“กาลาฮัด!”

“ครับ!”

เมอร์ลินถอนใจ “ที่ฉันพูดไปทั้งหมดเมื่อกี้ได้ฟังบ้างหรือเปล่า”

รอยยิ้มแหยแทนคำตอบบอกได้ชัดเจนว่าไม่ เมอร์ลินส่งแรงอธิษฐานขอความอดทนจากใครหรือสิ่งใดก็ตามเบื้องบนด้วยความระอา แล้วเบนสายตากลับลงมาจับจ้องผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชาด้วยสีหน้าถมึงทึงให้เริ่มหนาวๆ ร้อนๆ เล่น

“ฉันบอกว่าเราส่งตัวมาร์คัส เบรดี้ให้เอ็มไอ 6 ไปแล้วเมื่อสามวันก่อน พวกนั้นจะประสานงานกับตำรวจดับลินที่ต้องการตัวเขาอยู่ด้วยข้อหาฆาตกรรมของเก่าหลายกระทง แต่จากที่เราสอบสวนมาได้ เขายอมรับว่าไม่มีใครที่เกี่ยวข้องกับวาเลนไทน์เหลืออยู่อีกแล้ว...” พ่อมดนิ่งคิดไปครู่หนึ่ง “แต่ฉันยังรู้สึกไม่วางใจเท่าไหร่”

เอ็กซี่ยักไหล่ “ก็ปกติแหละ คนแบบนั้นไม่ว่ายังไงก็เชื่อคำพูดหรือไว้ใจได้ยาก คุณคิดว่าเขาจะมีโอกาสหลุดคดีจากทางนั้นหรือแหกคุกหนีออกมาหรือเปล่า”

“อาจจะไม่ แต่เขาก็เคยมีเส้นสายมากพอให้ติดต่อขอแรงหนุน”

“หมายความว่าเขาอาจจะยังไม่ยอมเลิกล้มเรื่องคิงส์แมน”

เมอร์ลินลากนิ้วบนริมฝีปากพลางใคร่ครวญความเป็นไปได้...

“ไม่ ถึงมีคนช่วยแค่ไหนก็ไม่มีทางที่เขาจะก่อกวนเราได้อีกแล้ว”

“หวังว่าจะเป็นอย่างนั้นจริงๆ ก็แล้วกัน ผมไม่อยากโดนซ้อมฟรีหรอกนะ นี่ยังหายใจขัดๆ อยู่นิดหน่อยด้วยซ้ำ” บ่นพึมพำก่อนจะยิ้มร่าเมื่อนึกได้ “เอ้อ แต่หมอบอกว่าสัปดาห์หน้าก็ถอดเฝือกแขนได้แล้ว”

“นั่นแหละเรื่องที่ฉันอยากจะคุยต่อไป” เมอร์ลินพยักหน้า “หลังจากนั้นเธอจะต้องเข้ามาทำกายภาพบำบัด แล้วเตรียมตัวกลับไปทำงานภาคสนาม”

ยังไม่ทันได้แสดงอาการดีใจ ชายวัยกลางคนบนเก้าอี้ก็ชูนิ้วขึ้นขัดแล้วพูดต่อ

“และเธอต้องย้ายออกจากบ้านที่อิสลิงตัน”

“อะไรนะ!”

“ตกใจอะไร เอ็กซี่ เธอไปอยู่ที่นั่นแค่เพื่อสะสางเรื่องเบรดี้ จำได้ไหม”

“แต่ผมขออยู่ต่ออีกสักพักไม่ได้หรือไง”

“มันไม่ใช่บ้านในมาตรฐานความปลอดภัยให้สายลับระดับอัศวินของเราอยู่อาศัยได้ถาวร”

สายตาอ้อนวอนถูกงัดมาใช้อีกครั้ง “เมอร์ลิน...”

ถ้าไม่กลัวคลิปบอร์ดพัง เมอร์ลินคงหยิบขึ้นมาเคาะหน้าลูกหมาหงอยนั่นแรงๆ สักทีไปแล้ว

“ไม่ เอ็กซี่ ปัญหาเรื่องเบรดี้หมดไปแล้ว และแฮร์รี่ก็ปลอดภัยอย่างที่เธอต้องการ ดังนั้นก็ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรให้อยู่ที่นั่นต่อ”

“แต่ผม...”

คนฟังเลิกคิ้วรอพลางยกมือ ‘ขยับแว่นตา’

“ผมยังอยากอยู่ใกล้ๆ แฮร์รี่”

พูดเองก็สะดุ้งเอง นั่นมันฟังดู... เด็กน้อยไปหน่อยไหม

“ผมหมายถึงผมยังอยากติดต่อกับเขาแบบนี้ต่อไป คุณก็พูดเองนี่ว่าแฮร์รี่ต้องมีเพื่อน และเท่าที่ผ่านมาผมก็ไม่เคยเห็นเขาสนิทกับใคร”

“แล้วทำไมพวกเธอจะเป็นเพื่อนกันทั้งที่บ้านอยู่ไกลขึ้นไม่ได้”

ก็มันหาเรื่องไปหาอีกฝ่ายง่ายกว่านี่หว่า...

แน่นอนว่าเอ็กซี่ไม่ได้ตอบออกมาเช่นนั้นจริงๆ เขาได้แต่ฮึดฮัดขัดใจเพราะไม่มีข้ออ้างอื่นใดให้ใช้ได้

“ฉันถามตรงๆ นะ เอ็กซี่” เมอร์ลินกลั้นยิ้มเต็มที่เมื่อเสียงคนสำลักชาจากเครื่องสื่อสารที่เปิดทำงานอยู่สงบลงจนได้ _สมน้ำหน้า_ “ถ้าเธอคิดจะยังติดต่อกับแฮร์รี่อยู่ แสดงว่าเธอเลือกที่จะโกหกเขาไปเรื่อยๆ แบบนี้ใช่ไหม”

_คุณจะโกหกเอ็กซี่ต่อไปเรื่อยๆ แบบนี้ใช่ไหม_

“คุณหมายถึงเรื่องที่ว่าผมไม่ใช่ช่างตัดเสื้อน่ะเหรอ”

“รวมทั้งเรื่องที่เธอรู้มาตั้งแต่ต้นอยู่แล้วว่าเขาเป็นใครด้วย”

“แล้วจะให้ทำยังไงได้อีก ผมบอกเขาไม่ได้อยู่แล้วว่าผมเป็นสายลับ”

“ถ้าฉันสั่งให้เธอตัดขาดจากเขา...”

“ไม่มีทาง! ทีคนอื่นๆ ในคิงส์แมนยังปิดบังเรื่องงานจากครอบครัวหรือเพื่อนฝูงของตัวเองได้ แล้วมันจะต่างกันตรงไหน”

“ต่างสิ อย่าลืมว่าแฮร์รี่คืออดีตกาลาฮัด”

_อย่าลืมว่าเอ็กซี่คือกาลาฮัด_

“ฉันเชื่อว่าหมอนั่นยังมีสัญชาตญาณดีอยู่ และยิ่งนานวันเข้า เขาก็อาจจะยิ่งมีสาเหตุให้สงสัย”

_ผมเชื่อว่าเจ้าเด็กนี่สัญชาตญาณดี และยิ่งนานวันเข้า เอ็กซี่ก็จะยิ่งสงสัย_

“ไว้ถ้าเขาถามอะไรขึ้นมาจริงๆ ค่อยคิดหาคำอธิบายก็ได้”

เมอร์ลินกอดอก ดวงตาสีเขียวเข้มฉายแวววาววับ

“จริงๆ นะ ถึงเวลาจวนตัวผมก็ตอแหลเอาตัวรอดได้คล่องแหละน่า ไม่งั้นผมอยู่ให้ครบสามสิบสองในละแวกบ้านเดิมมาไม่ถึงวันนี้หรอก”

“ฉันแค่อยากให้เธอตัดสินใจเลือกสิ่งที่ดีที่สุด ทั้งสำหรับตัวเขาและตัวเธอ”

_เพราะคนที่จะเสียใจในท้ายที่สุดก็คือพวกคุณทั้งคู่_

“แฮร์รี่อาจจะไม่มีวันกลับมาที่คิงส์แมนอีก หรือถ้าวันไหนเธอเสียชีวิตขณะปฏิบัติหน้าที่... ฉันไม่ได้แช่ง นี่คือข้อเท็จจริงที่มีโอกาสเกิดขึ้นได้... เขาจะไม่มีวันรับรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเธอที่อยู่ๆ ก็หายไป”

“ผมรู้ว่าผมทำอะไรอยู่”

รอยยิ้มมุ่งมั่นผุดขึ้นมาใหม่

“ไม่ว่าจะเป็นแฮร์รี่คนเดิมหรือแฮร์รี่คนนี้ที่ไม่มีวันกลับมาที่นี่ ขอแค่ผมยังได้อยู่ใกล้ๆ เขาต่อไปจนกว่าจะมี _เหตุจำเป็นจริงๆ_ ที่ทำให้เรื่องนั้นมันเป็นไปไม่ได้ ผมก็ไม่ต้องการอะไรอีกแล้ว”

ณ ขณะนั้น ภาพสีหน้าและแววตาที่เอ็กซี่ไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่าบ่งบอกความรู้สึกทุกอย่าง เปิดเผยทุกความในใจ กำลังถูกเชื่อมต่อผ่านเครื่องส่งสัญญาณในแว่นตาของเมอร์ลินไปให้ใครอีกคนในที่ไกลๆ ได้เห็น

และเข้าใจ...

พวกเขาก็เหมือนกันไม่ใช่หรือไง แต่ละคนต่างมองเห็นอีกคนหนึ่งมีความหมายยิ่งใหญ่ ทว่าไม่มีใครไขว่คว้า ไม่มีใครคิดจะเดินหน้าหรือดึงคนที่อยู่ใกล้แค่เอื้อมเข้ามาหาเพราะนึกว่าตัวเองไม่คู่ควรกับอีกฝ่าย อีกทั้งยังมีความจริงสำคัญที่ต้องปิดบังกันและกันไว้

มันดีแน่แล้วหรือที่พวกเขาจะปล่อยให้ความสัมพันธ์ที่ยังค้างคาเช่นนี้ดำเนินต่อไป ทั้งๆ ที่หัวใจมีโอกาสให้อยู่เคียงคู่กัน

เอ็กซี่เดินออกไปแล้ว... เหลือแต่เจ้าของห้องทำงานยังนั่งมองประตูที่ปิดลงตามหลัง

เมอร์ลินถอนใจแรงแล้วเอ่ยขึ้นลอยๆ ทั้งที่เหมือนจะไม่มีใครอยู่ฟัง

“ดื้อด้านพอกันนั่นแหละ”

ปลายสายมีเพียงความเงียบงันก่อนที่สัญญาณจะตัดลง

 

***

 

“แม่ฮะ”

ชายหนุ่มกระซิบเสียงแผ่วเบาขณะนอนเหยียดยาวอยู่บนโซฟาในบ้านแม่โดยมีเดซี่หลับทับคาอกเพราะเหนื่อยจากการวิ่งเล่นกับพี่ชายที่ไม่ได้เห็นหน้ากันมานานอยู่พักใหญ่ เนื่องจากเอ็กซี่รู้ว่าสภาพตัวเองก่อนหน้านี้อาจจะทำให้มิเชลไม่สบายใจ เขาจึงรอให้บาดแผลในบริเวณที่เห็นได้ชัดจางลงไปจนกระทั่งแทบไม่เหลือร่องรอยใดๆ หรือสามารถใช้เครื่องสำอางช่วยกลบได้แล้วค่อยแวะเวียนมาให้เห็นหน้าค่าตากันอีกครั้ง

“ว่าไง เอ็กซี่” มิเชลเดินมานั่งลงเบียดอยู่ตรงปลายเท้า

“ถ้าพ่อยังอยู่ แล้วพ่อมีเรื่องสักอย่างที่ไม่บอกแม่ เรื่องใหญ่มากๆ แต่ก็จำเป็นจริงๆ ที่ต้องปิดบังไว้ แล้วแม่มารู้เข้าทีหลัง แม่ว่าแม่จะยกโทษให้พ่อไหม”

คำถามนั้นทำให้เธอมองมาด้วยสายตาประหลาดใจ

“ทำไมอยู่ๆ ถึงถามอะไรแบบนี้ขึ้นมาล่ะ”

เขายักไหล่

“ต้องขึ้นอยู่กับสถานการณ์นะแม่ว่า การปิดบังเรื่องบางอย่างสำหรับคนเป็นสามีภรรยามันก็ใช่ว่าจะยอมกันได้ง่ายๆ” เธอเอื้อมมือจับขาลูกชาย “แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ ถ้ามีเรื่องที่จำเป็นจริงๆ และการเปิดเผยจะส่งผลกระทบกับเรา กับครอบครัวของเรา มันก็ช่วยไม่ได้ ดูอย่างตอนที่ลีไปกับหน่วยนาวิกโยธินของเขาเป็นไง เขาก็ไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้บอกรายละเอียดภารกิจที่เป็นความลับราชการกับใครทั้งนั้น”

_ใช่ และไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้บอกด้วยว่าเขาออกจากนาวิกโยธินไปเข้ารับการคัดเลือกเป็นสายลับ_

“สมมติว่าถึงพ่อไม่ได้บอก แต่แม่ก็รู้เรื่องอยู่ดี แล้วมันเป็นเรื่องที่ อืมมม... เอาเป็นว่าไม่ใช่ถึงกับคอขาดบาดตาย แต่ก็อาจทำให้แม่มองพ่อเปลี่ยนไปจากคนที่แม่นึกว่าตัวเองเคยรู้จัก แม่จะทำไง”

“งั้นแม่ก็ต้องมานั่งคิดแล้วแหละว่าลีคนเดิมกับลีคนนี้ยังเป็นคนเดียวกันที่แม่จะรักต่อไปได้ไหม ว่าสิ่งที่เรามีร่วมกันมามันมีค่าให้ขวนขวายทำความรู้จักอีกด้านหนึ่งของเขาเพิ่ม หรือว่ามันไม่มีความหมายพอให้ยอมรับได้” 

“แล้วสำหรับแม่ มันมีค่าพอไหม”

ในรอยยิ้มเศร้าคือความทรงจำของความสุขจาก ณ ขณะหนึ่งซึ่งอยู่ห่างออกไปไกลแสนไกล “แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว”

เอ็กซี่เงียบลงอีกพักใหญ่

“เอ็กซี่ มีอะไรอยากคุยกับแม่หรือเปล่า”

เขาเกี่ยวนิ้วเล่นกับผมหยักศกของน้องสาวอย่างเหม่อลอย

“ผมมี... เพื่อนคนหนึ่งที่ผมรู้เรื่องอะไรบางอย่างเกี่ยวกับตัวเขาโดยตรงที่ผมบอกเขาไม่ได้” เอ็กซี่ย่นจมูก “และก็มีอะไรบางอย่างเกี่ยวกับ _ตัวผม_ ที่ผมบอกเขาไม่ได้”

“เช่นเรื่องที่ว่าลูกตัดเย็บเสื้อผ้าไม่เป็นเลยใช่ไหม”

มิเชลส่งสายตารู้ทัน และชายหนุ่มก็ยิ้มแห้งๆ ให้แม่ด้วยความเข้าใจระหว่างกันโดยไม่ต้องมีคำอธิบาย

“ผมไม่รู้ว่าการที่ผมมีความลับสำคัญกับเขาจะส่งผลกระทบกับความสัมพันธ์ของเราสักวันหนึ่งไหม ไม่ว่าเราจะคบกันในฐานะอะไร”

“เพื่อนคนนี้คงมีความสำคัญกับลูกไม่น้อยสินะ”

“ฮะ” เขาตอบรับง่ายๆ

“และเป็นคนที่ทำให้ลูกมีความสุขขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัดในพักนี้ด้วย” เธอเอ่ยต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงหยอกเย้า

“ก็...”

“ไม่งั้นลูกจะใช้พ่อกับแม่มายกตัวอย่างเทียบทำไม”

_โอย ตาย_

เขาอยากจะยกมือปิดหน้า แต่เพราะเดซี่ที่หลับสนิทเกาะอยู่จึงทำให้ไม่กล้าขยับเขยื้อนมากนัก

“ถ้าลูกกับเขามีความหมายต่อกันมากพอ เอ็กซี่ ไม่ว่าเรื่องอะไร ในท้ายที่สุดแล้วเขาก็ให้อภัยลูกได้ทั้งนั้น และแม่ก็เชื่อว่าลูกชายแม่มีเหตุผลที่เข้าท่าสำหรับการปิดบัง แล้วถึงเขาจะรู้เข้าทีหลัง ถ้าเขาไม่ยอมรับฟัง เด็กหัวรั้นที่ไม่ยอมแพ้อะไรง่ายๆ อย่างลูกก็จะดั้นด้นทำทุกอย่างเพื่อหาทางอธิบายจนกว่าเขาจะยอมเข้าใจ”

 

***

 

มือที่ยกค้างอยู่หน้าประตูเริ่มลังเลลงอีกรอบ ระหว่างที่เอาแต่ยืนเก้ๆ กังๆ อยู่ด้านนอกพักใหญ่ เอ็กซี่ก็เปลี่ยนใจไปมาจนลืมไปเรียบร้อยแล้วว่าประโยคที่อุตส่าห์ซักซ้อมมาอย่างดิบดีเพื่อจะใช้เริ่มต้นพูดกับแฮร์รี่คืออะไร

แต่สุดท้ายแล้วนั่นก็อาจจะไม่ใช่สิ่งจำเป็น

“เอ็กซี่” ตอนที่เขากลับหลังหันเตรียมก้าวไปอีกครั้ง คนในบ้านก็โผล่มายืนอยู่แทนที่บานประตูพร้อมกับแววตาเป็นประกายที่ซ่อนความขบขันไว้ไม่มิด “เข้ามาเถอะ เธอยืนอยู่ข้างนอกนานแล้วเดี๋ยวหนาวแย่”

แสดงว่าอีกฝ่ายเห็นเขาอยู่ตรงนี้มาตั้งแต่แรกใช่ไหม

ชายหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วแต่ก็ไม่ว่าอะไรแล้วก้าวตามคนตัวสูงเข้าไปจนกระทั่งได้อยู่ท่ามกลางความอบอุ่นภายในบ้าน เอ็กซี่มองภาพที่เริ่มจะชินตา มองโซฟาที่เริ่มกลายเป็นจุดหมายให้เขามาปักหลัก และตอนที่ยังไม่ทันก้าวเข้าไปในห้องนั่งเล่นดีนัก เขาก็รู้ว่าตัวเองจะไม่กล้าพูดอะไรหากปล่อยยืดเยื้อนานไปกว่านี้

“ไม่เจอกันนานนะ เธอดูดีขึ้นเยอะเล— ”

“แฮร์รี่ ผมขอโทษสำหรับจูบวันนั้— ”

สองเสียงแทรกขึ้นพร้อมกัน และมันก็ทำให้ต่างคนต่างชะงักลงไปอย่างกะทันหันขณะที่เจ้าของประโยคหลังเบิกตาโพลงกับสิ่งที่ตัวเองโพล่งออกไป

“เอ่อ...” เขากระแอมไอ “เริ่มใหม่อีกรอบนะ ขอบคุณที่ให้ผมมาพักที่นี่เมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อน แล้วก็ขอบคุณที่ช่วยตอนที่ผมสติแตกหลังตื่น ส่วนเรื่องต่อจากนั้น... ผมขอโทษ”

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลมองนิ่งตรงมา “ไปนั่งกันก่อนดีไหม”

เมื่อทั้งคู่ประจำที่แล้ว ซึ่งก็ที่เดิมที่เกิดเรื่องเมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อนเลยนั่นแหละ เอ็กซี่ก็ส่งยิ้มสำนึกผิดให้พร้อมคำขออภัย “ผมขอโทษที่ผมจูบคุณ ตอนนั้นผมคงยังไม่ค่อยมีสติเท่าไหร่ แต่... จะบอกว่าไม่ได้ตั้งใจก็ไม่ถูกนัก”

“ฉันว่าฉันควรจะโกรธที่เธอไม่ยอมอยู่คุยกันให้รู้เรื่องหลังจากนั้นมากกว่า”

เขายกมือลูบท้ายทอย “ผมไม่กล้านี่นา เพราะกลัวว่ามันจะทำให้เรากลับไปเป็นเหมือนเดิมไม่ได้ แต่ไม่ต้องห่วงนะแฮร์รี่ ผมสัญญาว่าจะไม่ทำอะไรแบบนั้นอีก ผมรู้ว่าคุณไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับผม ดังนั้นผมจะไม่ทำให้คุณลำบากใจ แค่เรายังเป็นเพื่อนกันต่อได้ ผมก็ไม่ขออะไรมากไปกว่านี้แล้ว”

“โธ่ เอ็กซี่...”

“หรือถ้าคุณไม่สะดวกใจให้ผมทำตัวสนิทสนมด้วย ผมก็คงต้องห่างคุณมากขึ้นอยู่ดี เพราะภายในสามวันนี้ผมจะต้องย้ายออกจากบ้านที่นี่ไปอยู่ที่อื่น”

นั่นทำให้คนฟังขมวดคิ้ว “ทำไมกัน”

“เหตุผลเรื่องงานน่ะครับ แต่ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าเราจะไม่เจอกันอีกเลยนะ ผมยังมาหาคุณได้ เอ่อ... ถ้าคุณต้องการ”

“ใครว่า”

“คุณไม่ต้องการ...?”

เสียงนั้นเบาโหวงไปพร้อมกับใจที่ร่วงวูบลงกองอยู่บนพื้น

แฮร์รี่ส่ายหน้า ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือออกมารีรออยู่เหนือกำปั้นของเขาที่วางนิ่งอยู่บนเข่าแล้วทำท่าว่าจะผละกลับไป เอ็กซี่คลายนิ้วออกพลางหงายฝ่ามือขึ้นเป็นเชิงอนุญาต แล้วแฮร์รี่ก็ทาบมือลงประสาน ขนาดเรียวนิ้วที่ช่างแตกต่างนั้นกลับเกาะเกี่ยวกันไว้ได้อย่างลงตัว

“ใครว่าฉันไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับเธอ” แฮร์รี่ถอนหายใจ “เธอไม่รู้หรอกว่าจูบนั่นทำให้ฉันดีใจแค่ไหน แต่ก็แปลกใจจนไม่ทันได้มีโอกาสตอบ แต่เอ็กซี่... สำหรับคนที่ยอดเยี่ยมและยังมีอะไรรออยู่ข้างหน้าอีกมากมายแบบเธอ ฉันไม่มีอะไรจะมอบให้”

เสียงคัดค้านผุดขึ้นมาตามลำคอทันใด เช่นเดียวกับความหวังท่วมท้นที่พราวพรายขึ้นในดวงตาสีเขียว

“ผมก็ไม่ได้คิดจะเรียกร้องอะไรสักหน่อย”

“ดูฉันสิ ฉันเป็นตาแก่ที่ร่างกายเริ่มจะทรุดโทรม...”

“คุณยังมีเสน่ห์เป็นบ้าในสายตาผม”

“สุขภาพฉันมีปัญหาได้ทุกเมื่อ”

“เพราะงั้นคุณถึงยิ่งต้องมีคนดูแลใกล้ๆ”

“เธอไม่ควรจะต้องมาเสียเวลาอยู่กับตัวถ่วงอย่างฉัน ชีวิตเธอมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น มีโอกาส มีคนให้เธอเลือกได้อีกตั้งเท่าไหร่”

“ให้ผมเป็นคนตัดสินใจเรื่องนั้นเองดีไหมว่าผมอยากหรือไม่อยากอยู่กับใคร และคุณก็พูดเองนะ ผม ‘เลือก’ ที่จะมาอยู่ตรงนี้ วันข้างหน้ามันไม่มีอะไรแน่นอนก็จริง แต่ตอนนี้ผมอยากอยู่ที่นี่... ข้างๆ คุณ” เขาหัวเราะเบาๆ พลางกระตุกมือที่เกาะกุมอยู่ “ไม่เอาน่า แฮร์รี่ เรานั่งเถียงกันแบบนี้ไปถึงเดือนหน้าก็ไม่จบ ไม่ว่าคุณจะยกเรื่องอะไรมาอ้าง ผมก็หาทางหักล้างจนได้นั่นแหละ ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรมาทำให้ผมเปลี่ยนใจได้หรอก”

_มันก็ไม่แน่_

“หรือถ้าคุณยังไม่พร้อม... ผมก็รอไหว”

“ทั้งที่ฉันอาจจะไม่มีวันพร้อมน่ะเหรอ”

“รู้ไว้ด้วยว่าผมอดทนกว่าที่ใครๆ คิด”

มือใหญ่อีกข้างยกขึ้นแนบอยู่บนผิวแก้ม ช่างน่าแปลกที่สัมผัสจากปลายนิ้วสากนั้นกลับอ่อนโยนจับใจ “ฉันต้องทำยังไงถึงจะคู่ควรกับเธอนะ เอ็กซี่”

รอยยิ้มกว้างราวกับจะทำให้ทั้งห้องสว่างไสว “แค่คุณคือแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทก็ไม่ต้องทำอะไรทั้งนั้นนั่นแหละ และผมต่างหากที่ความจริงแล้วไม่คู่ควรกับคุณเลย”

“เรื่องนั้นฉันก็เถียงกับเธอไปจนถึงเดือนหน้าได้เหมือนกัน”

“งั้นเราหาอะไรอย่างอื่นทำฆ่าเวลาระหว่างนั้นกันดีกว่าไหม” อดไม่ได้ที่จะยักคิ้วทะเล้นจนคนเห็นต้องหัวเราะตอบ

ถึงอย่างนั้นแฮร์รี่ก็ยังไม่ขยับ เขาเอาแต่จ้องมองใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายแล้วเปิดปากด้วยท่าทางจริงจังขึ้น

“ฉันขอเวลาอีกสักวันสองวันนะ เอ็กซี่ มีเรื่องสำคัญบางอย่างที่ฉันต้องตัดสินใจ” พูดไปก็เบ้หน้า “แล้วถึงตอนนั้น พอฉันอธิบายทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างกับเธอแล้ว ฉันหวังว่าเธอจะยังยอมให้โอกาสฉันอยู่”

“คุณพูดอย่างกับว่าจะมีอะไรร้ายแรงขนาดที่ทำให้ผมเกลียดขี้หน้าคุณได้”

แฮร์รี่เม้มปากพลางลดมือลงจากข้างแก้มอีกฝ่าย พร้อมกับคลายนิ้วที่เกี่ยวพันแม้จะไม่อยากให้ถึงวันที่เขาต้องทำใจหากต้องยอมปล่อยเอ็กซี่ไปอีกครั้ง

“แล้วเธอจะแปลกใจ”

 

***

 

ณ ศูนย์บัญชาการใหญ่ แสงไฟในห้องทำงานของหน่วยพลาธิการแห่งคิงส์แมนยังคงส่องสว่างแม้ว่าจะเป็นช่วงกลางดึกเช่นในขณะนี้ เพราะมีอัศวินที่ปฏิบัติภารกิจอยู่ทั่วโลกในทุกเขตเวลา จึงต้องมีใครสักคนคอยผลัดเวรเตรียมพร้อมรับมือกับสถานการณ์ฉุกเฉินตลอดยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมง

เมอร์ลินยกกาแฟขึ้นดื่มพลางอ่านรายงานที่ยังคั่งค้าง สายตากวาดผ่านข้อความกับตัวเลขมากมายบนเอกสารกองโตซึ่งรอการเซ็นรับทราบและจัดเก็บเข้าที่ ทั้งแฟ้มข้อมูลฉบับแล้วฉบับเล่าของภารกิจเก่าที่เพิ่งผ่านพ้น และอาชญากรรมร้ายแรงที่องค์กรอาจต้องยื่นมือเข้าไปมีส่วนช่วยจัดการในเร็วๆ นี้ จนกระทั่งเขาหยิบรายงานการติดตามรายละเอียดคดีความของมาร์คัส เบรดี้ แล้วแก้วกาแฟก็แทบหลุดมือเมื่อเปิดผ่านไปได้เพียงสองหน้า

“เวร...”

 

***

 

สัญชาตญาณเตือนภัยทำให้แฮร์รี่รู้สึกตัวตื่น เขาลืมตาแต่ก็ยังไม่ขยับเขยื้อนพลางเงี่ยหูฟังท่ามกลางความมืดจนกระทั่งแน่ใจว่าอะไรบางอย่างกำลังเคลื่อนไหว

มีผู้บุกรุกเข้ามาในบ้านตอนกลางดึก และการที่เขารู้ตัวช้าขนาดนี้ก็ทำให้ได้แต่สบถอยู่ในใจ

ระหว่างที่กำลังจะเอื้อมไปหยิบอาวุธที่เก็บไว้ มือของใครบางคนก็กดลงปิดปากทันใดไม่ให้เขาส่งเสียงหรือเคลื่อนไหว ก่อนจะรู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจที่รินรดลงมา

“เงียบไว้และอย่าเพิ่งถามอะไรนะแฮร์รี่”

เอ็กซี่กระซิบ ปลายจมูกฉิวเฉียดใกล้ชิดอยู่ตรงหน้า

“เราต้องออกไปจากที่นี่ เดี๋ยวนี้เลย”

 

 

*******


	8. Chapter 8

แฮร์รี่ลุกขึ้นนั่งเมื่อเอ็กซี่ปล่อยมือออก สายตาที่เริ่มชินกับความมืดรอบด้านกวาดมองทั่วห้องให้แน่ใจว่าไม่มีภัยคุกคามย่างกรายเข้าใกล้

“เอ็กซี่?”

“ผมยังไม่มีเวลาอธิบาย เราต้องรีบไปแล้ว คุณกำลังมีอันตราย” เขากระซิบร้อนรน “แต่เชื่อผมนะว่าผมดูแลคุณได้ สาบานเลยว่าผมจะไม่ยอมให้ใครมาทำอะไรคุณ แค่เราออกไปให้พ้นจากที่นี่ก่อนเท่านั้น แล้วจากนั้นถ้าคุณอยากรู้อะไรผมจะตอบ”

คนตัวสูงพรวดพราดขึ้นจากเตียงได้ไม่ทันไร เสียงโครมครามจากชั้นล่างก็ทำให้ทั้งคู่ต้องชะงักลง

“โธ่เว้ย” เอ็กซี่สบถ เขาหันหน้าไปทางประตูห้อง ขณะเดียวกันก็ต้อนเจ้าของบ้านที่ยืนอยู่ด้านหลังให้ถอยไปจนชิดผนัง

โชคดีเป็นบ้าที่ก่อนหน้านี้เขายังนอนไม่หลับ อาจเป็นเพราะยังตื่นเต้น สงสัย และรู้สึกติดใจกับคำพูดของแฮร์รี่เมื่อตอนเย็นอยู่ไม่หาย อะไรบางอย่างก็ทำให้แฮร์รี่ลังเลกับการเพิ่มระดับความสัมพันธ์ทั้งๆ ที่คิดอะไรกับเขาเหมือนกันและทำให้เขาดีใจแทบตาย ตัวเขาเองน่ะไม่สนอยู่แล้วไม่ว่าจะเรื่องอายุที่แตกต่าง หรือรูปร่างหน้าตาที่เจ้าตัวอ้างบ่อยๆ ว่ากำลังอยู่ในช่วงโรยราตามวัย แต่หากมีสิ่งใดมากกว่านั้น สิ่งที่คนคนนั้นเชื่อว่าอาจทำให้เขาเปลี่ยนใจ เอ็กซี่ก็พร้อมจะยอมรับฟังและตั้งสติเท่าที่จะทำได้แล้วร่วมคลี่คลายปัญหาให้ผ่านพ้นไปไม่ว่ามันจะยากแค่ไหนหรือเป็นเรื่องร้ายแรงใดๆ ก็ตาม

ชายหนุ่มกำลังจะออกจากบ้านไปเดินเล่นยามดึกสักหนึ่งรอบ เผื่ออากาศเย็นเฉียบจะช่วยให้สมองปลอดโปร่งขึ้นจากความคิดวุ่นวายที่กำลังตีกันยุ่งอยู่ภายในได้บ้าง แต่เมื่อลงบันไดมาถึงห้องนั่งเล่นเพียงไม่กี่ก้าว ผู้บุกรุกก็พุ่งเข้าจู่โจมจากสามทาง แต่ถึงอย่างไรเอ็กซี่ก็ไวพอจะหลบพ้นสิ่งใดก็ตามที่คนร้ายตั้งใจใช้ฟาดศีรษะในคราวนี้ ในความชุลมุน เขาทันมองว่าคนที่ตนสู้อยู่เป็นชายในชุดหน่วยจู่โจมพร้อมหน้ากาก แต่หลังจากประมือเพียงไม่นานและไม่มีการใช้ปืนให้เห็น เขาก็มั่นใจว่าศัตรูกลุ่มนี้แค่มุ่งมั่นจะล้มเขาให้ได้และไม่มีจุดประสงค์หมายเอาชีวิต

_พวกนี้ต้องการตัวเขา_

สำหรับอัศวินคิงส์แมน แม้เวลาที่ไม่มีเสื้อสูทกันกระสุน ร่ม หรือปืนให้เลือกใช้ ฝีมือ สมอง และความเชี่ยวชาญก็ยังคงเป็นตัวช่วยที่ทรงอำนาจได้ไม่ต่างจากอาวุธในยามปฏิบัติงานภาคสนาม ร่างกายของเขา _คือ_ อาวุธ และเอ็กซี่ก็ใช้ทุกส่วนในการต่อสู้ได้อย่างมีประสิทธิภาพพลางช่วงชิงสิ่งใดก็ตามที่คนร้ายพกพามาและเป็นฝ่ายล้มคนทั้งสามลงได้ในที่สุด

เขาคงโล่งอกหากไม่ได้ยินเสียงวิทยุสื่อสารของใครสักคนดังขึ้นพร้อมกับคำถามที่ตีตะกอนความเดือดดาลให้พลุ่งพล่าน

‘แล้วอีกคนเอาไง’

ไม่ต้องรอคำอธิบาย เอ็กซี่ก็เข้าใจว่ายังมีกำลังเสริมรออยู่ภายนอก และคนที่พวกนั้นหมายถึงคือแฮร์รี่ เขาไม่มีเวลาให้ติดต่อเมอร์ลินและตัดสินใจวิ่งออกไปทางหลังบ้านทันที จากนั้นจึงปีนขึ้นทางระเบียงที่อยู่ติดกันเพื่อข้ามไปจนถึงหน้าต่างห้องนอนของบ้านหลังถัดไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

และตอนนี้ ประตูห้องของแฮร์รี่ก็เปิดผาง พร้อมกับชายในเครื่องแบบประเภทเดียวกันกับเมื่อกี้อีกห้ารายที่ตั้งใจจะเข้ามาทำร้ายและลักพาคนด้านหลังที่เขาใช้ตัวบังไว้

เอ็กซี่สาบานว่าจะไม่มีใครแตะต้องแฮร์รี่ตราบใดที่เขายืนอยู่ตรงนี้

ให้ตายก็ไม่มีทาง!

 

***

 

แฮร์รี่ยืนมองแผ่นหลังของคนข้างหน้าด้วยอารมณ์หลากหลาย ความภูมิใจเกินบรรยายกำลังเอ่อล้นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับความรู้สึกผิดมากมายที่เกาะกุมอยู่ในอก สำหรับเอ็กซี่  เขายังเป็นประชาชนคนธรรมดาที่ไร้ทางสู้ ไม่ต้องสงสัยว่าอีกฝ่ายจะให้ความสำคัญกับความปลอดภัยของเขาเป็นอันดับหนึ่ง ซึ่งจะส่งผลให้สมาธิในการรับมือกับศัตรูและความใส่ใจในสวัสดิภาพของตัวเองลดลงไปพอสมควร

และนั่นเป็นเรื่องที่เขายอมรับไม่ได้

“แฮร์รี่ พยายามหลบหลังผมไว้นะ”

“เหลวไหล”

คำตอบเหนือความคาดหมายยังไม่ทำให้คนฟังแปลกใจเท่ากับตอนที่เขาก้าวออกไปยืนเคียงข้างผู้อ่อนวัยกว่า หากมีทางใดที่เขาจะคู่ควรกับเอ็กซี่ ก็ต้องเริ่มต้นด้วยความกล้าที่จะกลับไปหาสิ่งที่เขาเคยคิดว่าตัวเองไม่มีวันทำได้อีกต่อไป กลับไปเป็นแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทคนที่จะสามารถหยัดยืนต่อกรศัตรูร่วมกับเอ็กซี่ อันวินได้อย่างเคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่ ไม่ใช่แค่คนขี้ขลาดที่ใช้คำโกหกเป็นข้ออ้างชดเชยให้กับความอ่อนแอและสิ้นหวังแล้วหันหลังให้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขาเคยเชื่อมั่นและทุ่มเทไปอย่างที่ผ่านมา

“อย่า คุณไม่ใช่คู่ต่อสู้ของคนพวกนี้” ชายหนุ่มคำรามลอดไรฟัน แต่ก็ยังไม่ละสายตาจากผู้บุกรุกทั้งห้าที่ค่อยๆ กระจายตัวออกไปล้อมพวกเขาไว้ในอาณาเขตคับแคบของห้องแห่งนั้น

นั่นส่งผลให้แผ่นหลังของคนตัวสูงยิ่งเหยียดตรง บ่ากว้างผึ่งผายน่าเกรงขามแม้จะอยู่ใต้ชุดนอนธรรมดา ร่างนั้นยืนตระหง่านจนบรรยากาศรอบด้านเปลี่ยนแปลงไปฉับพลัน แล้วจากที่มั่นใจว่าจะจัดการ ‘เหยื่อ’ ของตนได้อย่างง่ายดาย บรรดาคนร้ายก็เริ่มกระสับกระส่ายพลางสบตากันด้วยความลังเล

เอ็กซี่อดไม่ได้ที่จะเงยหน้ามองคนข้างๆ รู้สึกยะเยือกกับประกายวาววามในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลที่กำลังพินิจพิจารณาศัตรูแต่ละคนอย่างเชื่องช้า

ทันใดนั้นเอง เขาก็ตระหนักได้ว่าร่างที่ยืนอยู่ตรงนี้ไม่ใช่ชายวัยกลางคนที่รักสงบ ไร้พิษภัย และไม่เหลือความทรงจำใดๆ ในอดีตอย่างที่ผ่านมา หากแต่เป็นสุภาพบุรุษจารชนผู้เคยได้ชื่อว่ามีประสิทธิภาพสูงสุดอันดับหนึ่งขององค์กร

แฮร์รี่หันกลับไปมองตอบ แล้วริมฝีปากก็ผุดรอยยิ้มเย็นขณะที่คิ้วข้างหนึ่งเลิกขึ้นพร้อมกับเอ่ยถามด้วยน้ำเสียงท้าทาย

“จะยืนรออยู่ตรงนี้ทั้งวัน หรือสู้กันให้รู้ดีรู้ชั่วไปเลยล่ะ”

...

ดวงตาสีเขียวเบิกกว้าง สมองลัดวงจรไปกะทันหัน เอ็กซี่ไม่ต้องคิดคำตอบนานเมื่อศัตรูตัดสินใจกรูเข้ามาในระหว่างนั้น แต่ไม่ว่าจะต้องเผชิญหน้ากับข้าศึกสักกี่ร้อยกี่พัน ก็ไม่มีอะไรน่าหวาดหวั่นเมื่อมี _กาลาฮัด_ ทั้งสองคนอยู่เคียงคู่กันบนสมรภูมิ

แม้จะเพิ่งร่วมสู้กันเป็นครั้งแรก แต่การประสานงานของทั้งคู่ก็เข้ากันได้อย่างลงตัว เวลาที่แฮร์รี่จัดการคนที่พุ่งมาทางขวา เอ็กซี่ก็หลีกทางแล้วก้มลงกวาดขาอีกคนที่รอซ้ำอยู่ด้านซ้าย พวกเขาจู่โจม ปัดป้อง และสลับกันช่วยคุ้มครองอีกฝ่าย ความโกลาหลทำให้บรรดาข้าวของในห้องล้มพังกระจัดกระจาย แต่ไม่นานผู้มาเยือนที่ไม่ได้รับเชิญก็พากันลงไปนอนกองหมดสติอยู่บนพื้นทีละคน

ทักษะการต่อสู้ที่ไม่เคยหายไปไหนทำให้ความเคลื่อนไหวของแฮร์รี่คล่องแคล่วว่องไวแทบไม่ต่างจากเมื่อก่อน ท่วงท่าการโจมตียังคงรุนแรง แม่นยำ แต่ก็อยู่ในความควบคุมและสติยั้งคิดทุกวินาทีและไม่มีอาการคลุ้มคลั่งอย่างที่เขาเคยเกรงกลัวไว้ว่าจะเกิดขึ้นกับตนเองอีกครั้งตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา

เมื่อทุกอย่างสิ้นสุดลง สองร่างที่ยังคงยืนอยู่ได้ก็สบตากันในแสงสลัว เอ็กซี่พยายามทำความเข้าใจกับภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้าพลางสงสัยอย่างยิ่งว่าความทรงจำของแฮร์รี่ย้อนคืนมาตอนไหน และสิ่งที่กระตุ้นให้อีกฝ่ายกลับมาเป็นคนเดิมคืออะไร

แล้วแฮร์รี่คนที่บอกว่ามีใจให้เขายังอยู่ที่นี่หรือไม่ หรือว่าถูกกลืนหายไปและทำให้ความรักของเขาต้องกลับไปเริ่มต้นใหม่อีกครั้ง

“คุณจำได้แล้ว... งั้นเหรอ”

แต่สีหน้าที่เคร่งขรึมลงกับแววตาหม่นหมอง ไม่น่าใช่ปฏิกิริยาของคนที่เพิ่งได้รับความทรงจำที่สูญหายไปคืนมาใหม่

“เอ็กซี่...”

แฮร์รี่เอื้อมมือไปหา แต่เอ็กซี่ก็ผงะถอยเมื่อค่อยๆ เรียบเรียงความคิดได้ว่าความจริงทั้งหมดอาจจะผิดไปจากที่เขาเคยเข้าใจ

ไม่ แฮร์รี่ไม่ได้ _เพิ่ง_ จำอดีตได้

“ฉันว่าฉัน... มีเรื่องต้องอธิบาย”

มีแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทอยู่เพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้น แฮร์รี่ที่มีความทรงจำครบถ้วน คนที่ทำเป็นไม่รู้จัก แกล้งไม่มีอดีต ไม่มีความหลัง

แฮร์รี่คนที่โกหกเขาตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา

“ _ยิ่งน่าสงสัยน้อยลง ยิ่งได้ผลมากขึ้น จริงไหม_ ”

น้ำเสียงเสียดสีหลุดปากออกไปอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ขณะที่เอ็กซี่ย้อนคำพูดที่แฮร์รี่เคยใช้เอ่ยถึงกลวิธีการตบตาคน... ความฉุนเฉียวหล่อหลอมรวมเข้ากับอะดรินาลีนที่ยังไม่หมดฤทธิ์และสารพัดอารมณ์ที่ตีกันอยู่ภายใน พายุใหญ่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นช้าๆ

“นี่มัน... ” เขาคำรามลอดไรฟันก่อนจะสูดหายใจเข้าลึก “มีใครอีกบ้าง”

แฮร์รี่เข้าใจว่าคำถามนั้นหมายถึงอะไร “แค่ฉันกับเมอร์ลินเท่านั้น”

แสดงว่าแม้กระทั่งเพอร์ซิวัลก็ไม่รู้ว่าแฮร์รี่ยังมีความทรงจำครบถ้วนอยู่

“แล้วถ้าไม่เกิดเรื่องวันนี้ คุณคิดจะบอกความจริงกับผมไหม”

เสียงนั้นแหบพร่า อ่อนล้า ความรวดร้าวชัดเจนในคำถาม ในสีหน้า ในทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เปิดเผยออกมา ทำให้แฮร์รี่อยากดึงคนตรงหน้าเข้ามากอดไว้และให้สัญญาว่าจากนี้ต่อไปเขาจะไม่มีวันทำให้เอ็กซี่ต้องเสียใจ

แต่สุภาพบุรุษก็ไม่ควรให้สัญญาในสิ่งที่ตัวเองจะรักษาคำพูดเอาไว้ไม่ได้...

ขณะที่แฮร์รี่กำลังจะตอบ สัญญาณเรียกเข้าที่ดังขึ้นขัดจังหวะก็ดึงความสนใจของคนทั้งคู่ให้หันไป ชายหนุ่มขมวดคิ้ว มือกำหมัดแน่นแนบลำตัวขณะมองเจ้าของขายาวก้าวข้ามร่างของคนร้ายที่ยังไม่ได้สติไปหยิบแว่นตาขึ้นมารับสายจากในลิ้นชักโต๊ะข้างเตียง

“เมอร์ลิน”

 

***

 

“ผมควรจะหาหรือเปล่าว่าภูเขาไฟที่ยังปะทุอยู่ลูกที่ใกล้ที่สุดอยู่ที่ไหน”

เมอร์ลินชูคลิปบอร์ดขึ้นถามคนที่นั่งอารมณ์บูดบึ้งอยู่ตรงหน้า แฮร์รี่แค่แยกเขี้ยวให้แล้วหันไปกวาดสายตาอ่านข้อมูลในมือต่อ แม้จะอยู่ในความควบคุมตัวของตำรวจแล้ว มาร์คัส เบรดี้ก็ยังไม่สิ้นฤทธิ์ดีและอุตส่าห์สั่งการคนในปกครองที่เหลือรอดอยู่กลุ่มสุดท้ายโดยหวังว่าหากลูกน้องของเขาจัดการพาตัวทั้งเอ็กซี่ _และ_ แฮร์รี่ไปได้ เขาก็อาจใช้คนทั้งคู่เป็นเครื่องมือต่อรองกับคิงส์แมนให้หาทางทำอะไรสักอย่างเพื่อให้เขาได้รับการปล่อยตัวเป็นอิสระ

ทันทีที่ค้นพบว่าหมายเลขโทรศัพท์ที่ถูกบันทึกไว้ระหว่างการสื่อสารกับโลกภายนอกของเบรดี้มีเบอร์แปลกปลอมที่ไม่ใช่หมายเลขของทนาย เมอร์ลินก็รีบค้นหาจุดหมายปลายทางจนพบและพอคาดเดาได้ถึงสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายต้องการ เขารีบติดต่อหาเอ็กซี่ แต่เมื่อไม่มีการตอบรับ พ่อมดก็ยิ่งหวั่นใจว่าตนเองรู้ตัวช้าเกินไปหรือไม่ แต่เมื่อได้ยินแฮร์รี่อธิบายว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง เมอร์ลินก็ค่อยโล่งใจและรับปากว่าจะส่งหน่วยเก็บกวาดพร้อมกับรถไปรับคนทั้งสองเข้ามาที่ศูนย์บัญชาการ

ตลอดการเดินทาง เอ็กซี่เงียบสนิทตั้งแต่ก้าวขึ้นรถ เขาไม่มองหน้า ไม่สบตา ไม่แสดงอาการรับรู้ใดๆ ว่ามีใครอีกคนก้าวตามขึ้นมานั่งอยู่ข้างๆ แฮร์รี่จึงยอมเว้นระยะห่างแล้วได้แต่ภาวนาอยู่ในใจว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเปิดโอกาสให้เขาอธิบายและยอมรับฟังในเร็วๆ นี้

ถ้าเอ็กซี่จะไม่ยอมให้เขาอยู่เคียงข้างอย่างที่บอกไว้ก่อนหน้านี้ อย่างน้อยก็ขอให้เขาได้เอ่ยขอโทษสำหรับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ผ่านมาก็ยังดี

“แฮร์รี่...”

“ไม่ต้องเลย เมอร์ลิน ฉันรู้ว่านายจะพูดอะไร”

“อ๋อ เหรอ แล้วคุณคิดว่าผมจะพูดอะไร”

เขาฮึดฮัดแล้วทิ้งแฟ้มเอกสารลงบนโต๊ะ มือกอดอก แล้วเอนหลังพิงพนักเก้าอี้ “นายก็จะบอกว่านายเตือนฉันแล้วและฉันมันโง่แค่ไหนที่ไม่ยอมฟังน่ะสิ”

“ใกล้เคียง” เมอร์ลินพยักหน้า “แต่นอกจากโง่แล้วยังหยิ่งไม่เข้าท่าด้วย”

 แฮร์รี่เลิกคิ้วฉับ

“ไม่งั้นคุณก็กลับมาที่นี่ตั้งแต่ต้นแล้ว ไม่ดื้อจนอะไรมันเลยเถิดมาขนาดนี้หรอก” พอได้ที มีหรือที่เมอร์ลินจะไม่ซ้ำเติม

“ฉันก็บอกนายมาตั้งแต่ต้นแล้วใช่ไหมว่าฉันไม่คู่—”

“— คู่ควรกับคิงส์แมนอีกแล้ว ใช่ ใช่ คุณก็พูดแบบนั้นมาตลอดนั่นแหละ แฮร์รี่เมื่อไหร่คุณจะเข้าใจว่าสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในโบสถ์นั่นมันไม่ใช่ความผิดของคุณ คุณถูก _ควบคุม_ อยู่ ให้ตายสิ คุณไม่มีทางเลือก ไม่มีสติ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ ไม่มีทางหลีกเลี่ยงอะไรทั้งนั้น”

“แต่ฉัน _อยาก_ ฆ่าพวกเขา”

“นั่นมันเพราะซิมการ์ดของวาเลนไทน์!” เมอร์ลินกลอกตา “ตอนที่เกิดเหตุทั่วโลกน่ะ รู้ไหมว่ามีคนตายไปอีกเท่าไหร่ มีคนที่รอดมาแต่ก็พลั้งมือฆ่าคนอื่นไปโดยไม่รู้ตัวอีกเท่าไหร่ กาเวนฆ่าน้องชายแท้ๆ ของตัวเองด้วยซ้ำ แฮร์รี่ แต่เขาก็ยอมรับและเข้าใจว่าสุดท้ายแล้วมันก็ไม่ใช่ความผิดของเขา!”

แฮร์รี่หลับตา เขาก็พยายามบอกตัวเองเช่นนั้นตลอดมา แต่ก็ยังมีเสียงเถียงขึ้นในใจเสมอว่าเขาน่าจะต้านทานสัญญาณควบคุมและบังคับสติตัวเองได้ดีกว่านี้

“คุณรู้หรือเปล่าว่าเอ็กซี่โทษตัวเองเรื่องซิมการ์ด”

เขาลืมตาขึ้นทันที “อะไรนะ! จะบ้าหรือไง เพราะเด็กนั่นช่วยไว้ต่างหาก อะไรๆ มันถึงไม่เลวร้ายไปกว่านี้”

“ใช่ แต่เขาเคยบอกผมว่าเขาน่าจะเก่งกว่านี้ เร็วกว่านี้ เขาน่าจะจัดการกาเซลได้โดยเร็ว หรือฆ่าวาเลนไทน์ได้ตั้งแต่ก่อนที่หมอนั่นจะเปิดสัญญาณไปทั่วโลก”

“แต่เขาก็พยายามเต็มที่แล้ว เขาไม่รู้หรือไงว่าตัวเองช่วยชีวิตคนไว้ได้มากมายแค่ไหน เขาควรจะภูมิใจสิ ไม่ใช่รู้สึกผิด!”

เมอร์ลินหัวเราะหึๆ “นั่นแหละ เอ็กซี่ เขาไม่เคยมองว่าตัวเองมีค่าอะไรมากมาย คุณคิดว่าสภาพครอบครัวที่เขาเติบโตมาสร้างกรอบความคิดแบบไหนให้เขากัน”

ใช่ ดีน เบเกอร์สร้างความเสียหายเอาไว้มากกว่าที่ใครๆ คิด

แล้วจากนั้นก็มีใครสักคนที่เห็นคุณค่าของเอ็กซี่ มอบความเชื่อมั่นให้เขา ก่อนจะทำลายมันลงแล้วทิ้งเขาไปอย่างที่แฮร์รี่ทำ ไม่ใช่แค่ครั้งเดียวตั้งแต่ตอนเคนตักกี้ แต่รวมทั้งครั้งที่สองที่แฮร์รี่เลือกที่จะตัดขาดออกมาเอง... เลือกที่จะทิ้งคิงส์แมน ทิ้งเอ็กซี่ออกมาเอง

แฮร์รี่ก้มลงซบหน้ากับฝ่ามือ

“เขาจะคิดว่าเป็นความผิดของตัวเองไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่งที่คุณทำแบบนี้ เขาคู่ควรกับสิ่งที่ดีกว่านี้ เขาต้องยอมรับในคุณค่าตัวเองมากกว่านี้ และคุณคือคนที่จะทำให้เขายอมเชื่อได้” เมอร์ลินมองเพื่อนด้วยแววตาเห็นใจ “คุณเองก็คู่ควรกับสิ่งที่ดีกว่านี้ แฮร์รี่ ชีวิตโดดเดี่ยวไม่ใช่หนทางที่จะทำให้คุณยกโทษให้ตัวเอง เพราะคุณไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดมาตั้งแต่ต้น... คุณคู่ควรที่จะมีความสุข คุณทั้งคู่เลย”

 

***

 

ทันทีที่ก้าวออกมา เอ็กซี่ก็รู้ว่ามีใครบางคนอยู่ในห้องพักของเขา ชายหนุ่มถอนใจยาวพลางโยนผ้าขนหนูที่ใช้เช็ดผมทิ้งไปทางหนึ่งพร้อมกับเลิกคิ้วขึ้นท้าทายเมื่อเห็นสายตาอีกฝ่ายมองตามเป็นเชิงตำหนิ

เขาเดินไปนั่งลงบนขอบเตียง หันหน้าเข้าหาเก้าอี้ที่แฮร์รี่เข้ามายึดครองอยู่ไม่รู้ว่าตั้งแต่ตอนไหน หลังจากได้อาบน้ำให้หัวโล่งและเริ่มรวบรวมสติได้ เขาก็พยายามใช้เหตุผลมาพิจารณาเรื่องราวทั้งหมดอีกรอบเพื่อระงับความฉุนเฉียวในจิตใจและนึกถึงสัญญาที่ให้ไว้กับตัวเองว่าจะยอมรับฟังไม่ว่าปัญหาที่แฮร์รี่ปิดบังไว้จะเป็นอะไรก็ตาม

แต่ให้ตาย ใครจะไปคิดวะว่ามันคือเรื่องแบบนี้

เอ็กซี่ก้มลงพาดศอกไว้บนหัวเข่าทั้งสองข้าง มือประสานกันอยู่ตรงหน้า แฮร์รี่จึงโน้มลงมาอยู่ในท่าเดียวกันจนกระทั่งระยะห่างระหว่างพวกเขาเหลือเพียงช่องว่างบางเบาเท่านั้น

แล้วแฮร์รี่ก็เป็นฝ่ายเปิดปากขึ้นคนแรกหลังจากทั้งคู่ได้แต่จ้องตากันและกัน

“ฉันเสียใจ เอ็กซี่... ตั้งแต่วันนั้นที่ฉันทิ้งเธอไว้ที่บ้าน ตั้งแต่ฉันทำร้ายเธอด้วยคำพูดร้ายกาจที่เกิดจากความคับแค้นของตัวฉันเอง นั่นเพราะฉันเสียหน้าที่เชสเตอร์ชนะ ฉันอยากพิสูจน์ให้เขาได้เห็นว่าเธอสามารถยืนหยัดเทียบเท่าพวกเราได้ไม่ว่าจะมีพื้นเพแบบไหน ฉันรู้อยู่ลึกๆ มาตลอดว่าเธอจะไม่มีวันยิงเจบี หรืออย่างน้อย ถ้าคนที่ออกคำสั่งเป็นคนที่เธอเชื่อใจมากกว่านี้ ผลลัพธ์ก็อาจจะแตกต่างออกไป” เขาสูดหายใจเข้าลึก “หนี้ที่ฉันติดค้างพ่อเธอไว้ ไม่ใช่สาเหตุที่ฉันทำอะไรต่างๆ เพื่อเธอ ทั้งหมดนั้นฉันตั้งใจทำเพื่อเธอ ฉันต้องการเห็นเธอประสบความสำเร็จ ฉันอยากให้เธอมีชีวิตที่ดี เธอคู่ควรกับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างด้วยตัวของเธอเองทั้งนั้น ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะลี”

“คุณบอกว่าคุณจะกลับมา แต่คุณไม่กลับ...”

โอเค นั่นอาจจะไม่ยุติธรรมอยู่นิดหน่อย เพราะถึงอย่างไรแฮร์รี่ก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะไปยืนให้วาเลนไทน์ยิงทิ้ง

“ผมคิดว่าถ้าผมทดสอบผ่าน ผมก็อาจจะได้ไปสหรัฐกับคุณ แล้วอาจจะมีทางช่วยคุณได้...”

“ไม่ เอ็กซี่” มือทั้งสองข้างของเขาถูกรวบเขาไปเกาะกุมไว้ “ถ้าเธอไป เธอจะกลายเป็นเหยื่อไปด้วยอีกคน และไม่มีทาง _ไม่มีวัน_ ที่ฉันจะทนได้ถ้าเธอเป็นอะไรไปด้วยน้ำมือของฉัน”

“แต่ผมก็ทนไม่ได้เหมือนกันถ้าคุณ _เป็นอะไรไป_ บัดซบ แฮร์รี่ คุณตายไปแล้ว ผมเห็นคุณตาย ผมมองกระสุนปืนของวาเลนไทน์พุ่งเข้ามาหาหน้าคุณ”

“นั่นเป็นอะไรอีกอย่างนอกจากเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นในโบสถ์ที่ฉันหวังว่าเธอไม่น่าจะได้เห็น ฉันไม่อาจยอมรับในสิ่งที่ตัวเองทำลงไปในนั้นได้ ถึงจะถูกควบคุมอยู่ แต่สุดท้ายแล้ว ฉันก็ฆ่าคนบริสุทธิ์ไปมากมายได้อย่างไม่รู้สึกรู้สา”

เอ็กซี่หลับตา รู้สึกได้ว่ามืออุ่นบีบมือเขาแรงขึ้น

“เพราะอย่างนั้นใช่ไหม คุณถึงได้ทำตัวเป็นคนความจำเสื่อมต่อไปแบบนี้ คุณถึงตัดขาดจากเราและไม่ยอมกลับมาที่นี่ ทิ้งชีวิตที่เคยมี ทิ้งคิงส์แมน” ... _ทิ้งผมไป_

“ฉันเห็นว่าเธอสะสางทุกอย่างด้วยตัวเองได้แล้ว และมันก็ทำให้ฉันวางใจ อย่างที่ฉันบอก เอ็กซี่ ฉันไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรกับที่นี่อีกแล้ว”

“งี่เง่า!” ดวงตาสีเขียวจับจ้องเขาอีกครั้ง “คนไม่มีประโยชน์จะยังสู้แบบนั้นได้เหรอ!”

“ไม่ ฉันไม่สามารถเป็นกาลาฮัดคนเดิมได้ ไม่มีทางกลับไปเป็นอัศวิน กลับไปมีวิถีชีวิตแบบที่เคยมีมาตลอดสามสิบกว่าปี อีกอย่าง ฉันก็มีคนสืบทอดชื่อรหัสที่ยอดเยี่ยมอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง”

รอยยิ้มบางปรากฏขึ้น ก่อนที่สีหน้าชายสูงวัยกว่าจะเคร่งขรึมลงเหมือนเดิม

“และฉันก็เสียใจ _อย่างยิ่ง_ ที่ฉันทำร้ายเธออีกครั้ง ที่ฉันโกหกปิดบังมาตลอดเวลาที่มีเธอกลับเข้ามาในชีวิต ที่ฉันไม่บอกความจริงตั้งแต่ต้นเพราะฉันรู้ว่าเธอจะต้องพยายามโน้มน้าวให้ฉันยอมกลับมา”

“แหงอยู่แล้ว”

“แต่วันที่เธอจูบฉัน... ฉันก็รู้ว่าฉันทำผิดถ้าจะยังหลอกลวงเธออยู่อย่างนี้ เธอคู่ควรกับคนที่ดีกว่าฉัน คนที่จะไม่ทำร้ายเธอ คนที่จะไม่ผิดสัญญาหรือทำให้เธอเสียใจซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า คนที่จะก้าวไปพร้อมกับเธอและดูแลเธอได้ด้วยมือที่มั่นคงกว่ามือคู่นี้ ฉันกลัวว่าฉันจะเป็นคนคนนั้นให้เธอไม่ได้ ฉันเสียใจ”

เขายกมืออีกฝ่ายที่ตัวเองกุมอยู่ขึ้นมาพร้อมกับจรดริมฝีปากลงไปหาอย่างนุ่มนวล แต่ก็หนักแน่น...

นานแสนนาน กว่าแฮร์รี่จะถอนปากขึ้นมาสบตากับเอ็กซี่ใหม่

แล้วทั้งห้องก็เหลือเพียงความเงียบงันอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ จนกระทั่งเสียงถอนใจยาวของหนึ่งในนั้นดังขึ้นอีกรอบ

“ผมถามแม่ว่าแม่จะคิดยังไงถ้ารู้ว่าพ่อมีความลับปิดบังแม่อยู่ รู้ไหมว่าแม่ตอบว่าอะไร” เขาเอียงคอ ไม่รอให้แฮร์รี่ตอบคำถาม “แม่บอกว่าถ้าสิ่งที่พ่อกับแม่เคยมีร่วมกันมันคุ้มค่าและมีความหมายมากพอ แม่ก็จะยอมรับและยกโทษให้พ่อได้... ผมถามแม่แบบนั้นเพราะผมคิดว่าการที่ผมปิดบังคุณไว้ว่าผมเคยรู้จักคุณตอนที่ยังไม่ ‘ความจำเสื่อม’ และเรื่องที่ผมเป็นคิงส์แมนอาจจะทำให้คุณโกรธถ้ารู้เข้าทีหลัง แต่แม่ก็ยืนยันว่าถ้าผมมีความหมายกับคุณมากพอ คุณก็จะยกโทษให้ผมได้”

 เขาจดจ้องเข้าไปในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลที่กำลังฉายแววฉงน

“ถึงสถานการณ์ตอนนี้มันจะกลับกัน... แต่แฮร์รี่ คุณเองก็มีความหมายกับผมมากพอจนท้ายที่สุดแล้วเรื่องโกหกนั่นก็ไม่สำคัญเท่ากับการที่คุณยังมีชีวิตอยู่ กลับมาที่นี่ กลับมาอยู่ตรงนี้อีกครั้ง” เขาสูดหายใจเข้าลึก “ผมรักคุณ แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท นั่นคุ้มค่าพอจะทำให้ผมยกโทษให้คุณได้”

เขาขยับมือออกเพื่อให้ตัวเองกลายเป็นฝ่ายกุมมือแฮร์รี่ไว้

“อย่างที่ผมเคยบอก คุณไม่ต้องพยายามทำพยายามเป็นอะไรทั้งนั้น แค่คุณคือแฮร์รี่ คุณก็เป็นทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของผมอยู่แล้ว”

และคราวนี้แฮร์รี่คือคนที่โน้มเข้าไปจูบเอ็กซี่โดยไม่ทันให้ตั้งตัว ไม่มีช่องว่าง ไม่มีความเหินห่างระหว่างกันอีก มีเพียงสัมผัสแทนคำขออภัยที่อาจหลงเหลือติดค้าง แทนความรู้สึกในหัวใจที่ยังไม่อาจพูดบอกออกไป... ไม่นาน คนโดนจู่โจมก็ตอบโต้และยอมเปิดทาง ก่อนที่เขาจะเป็นฝ่ายตักตวงและครอบครองบ้างให้ทั้งห้องกว้างเหลือเพียงเสียงครางกับลมหายใจ

แฮร์รี่ขยับตัวจากเก้าอี้ มือข้างหนึ่งยกขึ้นมายึดอยู่บนต้นคอพลางสัมผัสชีพจรที่เริ่มระรัวใต้ผิวเนื้อ ขณะที่เอ็กซี่ก็เอื้อมออกมาขยุ้มเสื้อและพยายามดึงคนตัวใหญ่ให้ยิ่งเข้าใกล้ ให้จูบนั้นเนิ่นนานและไม่มีวันสิ้นสุดลงได้โดยง่าย ให้ความใกล้ชิดช่วยทดแทนเวลาที่พวกเขาสูญเสียไป ให้ไออุ่นจากสัมผัสคอยปลอบโยนจากความทรมานที่พวกเขาต้องผจญอย่างเดียวดายในยามไร้คนเคียงข้าง

“ฉันก็รักเธอ เอ็กซี่ อันวิน”

เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยพร่าเมื่อทั้งคู่ต้องผละออกมาในที่สุดเพื่อหอบหาอากาศหายใจ

“เธอเองก็มีค่าทุกอย่างสำหรับฉัน และถึงเธอจะบอกว่าฉันไม่ต้องพยายามทำอะไร ฉันก็ขอสัญญาอยู่ดีว่าจะหาทางชดเชยให้กับสิ่งที่ฉันเคยทำผิดพลาดกับเธอให้ได้”

ดวงตาพราวพรายฉายประกายรอยยิ้มซุกซน

“ผมเรื่องมากกว่าที่ใครๆ คิดนะ” เขาไซ้ปลายจมูกกับจมูกโด่งของอีกฝ่าย

แฮร์รี่กดจูบย้ำกับปากที่เริ่มระเรื่อช้ำด้วยความหลงใหล

“เธอทำอะไรเพื่อฉันมาได้ตั้งเยอะแยะ มีหรือที่ฉันจะตามใจเธอไม่ไหว”

“ถ้างั้นอย่างแรกที่ผมจะขอ” เอ็กซี่คล้องแขนโอบคอคนตรงหน้า “อย่าทิ้งผมไปไหนอีก... ได้ไหม”

แฮร์รี่ตอบรับหนักแน่น

“แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว เอ็กซี่ ฉันจะยังอยู่ตรงนี้ตราบใดที่เธอยอมให้ฉันอยู่เคียงข้าง จนกว่าจะถึงวันที่เธอไม่ต้องการฉันอีกต่อไป”

เรื่องนั้นมันชัดเจนอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง...

“งั้นคุณคงต้องอยู่ที่นี่ตลอดไป”

เขาก็ตั้งใจไว้อย่างนั้น

 

 

**END**


End file.
